Kida
by cindyhasi
Summary: Society shuns and uses them, it doesn't matter if they are good or bad. Arrive, do a job or two and move on to the next place just as always. With a secret to keep, there was no room for friends as betrayal would cost him far too much. But Ikebukuro seems to have other plans in mind and everything starts to spiral out of control threatening to tear apart the safety net he built.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi you know how in Durarara! Everyone is pretty accepting to supernatural creatures, in the whole naritaverse actually? Well in this one society is not at all like that and is rather hostile towards supernatural creatures. Let me know what you think!:) Also I will not describe characters unless they are OCs since I'm assuming if you looked for Durarara! Fanfiction you know what the characters look like. Kida will usually either wear the leatherjacket outfit they showed back in season minus yellow thingy and just his earrings no other jewelry or his white hoodie outfit unless it's otherwise specified. By the way I'm slapping on names on the color gangs shown in the anime since the green and red are never named.**

Masaomi Kida walked along the sidewalk looking ahead yet at nothing. The day was a little grey, not much sunshine. The 14 year old teen stuck to his route which was always the same. Today he had pulled into Ikebukuro on a train ride. The first task on his route entailed finding an apartment. He didn't like hotels. Too many people, too many questions. He didn't know the city yet but with every step he took he made himself a map in his mind which would be forgotten in a couple of days when he'd move to another place again and the same routine repeated again. Find a shabby, less populated apartment area, pick up jobs, finish them, cut off all contacts, get out. He made no eye contact with anyone; it could strike up conversation, conversation led to ties, ties to people more than the jobs led to danger of being caught. He cursed his own legs as he felt them stopping when they shouldn't. A crowd had gathered around a store. Pet store to be specific. Except it didn't have soft kittens and puppies out the front for its promotion today. It had 'monsters' out locked away, being ogled at, each hoping if they got bought at least by a good person. People were bidding, shouting, talking. The store owner babbled away and Masaomi could slap himself for turning and looking on with the others. He felt himself sneer but quickly changed to an indifferent mask. He had to get out before the 'monster' aka supernatural creatures would look at him or even worse start a ruckus. Those poor suckers had lost their freedom. Society was cruel. No one accepted supernatural beings nowadays and those few that did were kept on a close watch by the rest of society. When people learned how to fight and defend themselves against the monsters they didn't understand, they learned to understand their abilities. Started keeping records. When just keeping them away from society wasn't enough people realized if you knew how to do it, it was simple, just hunting or killing supernatural wasn't enough. 'Monster' got slapped on the name. A monster wasn't a person to society; they had as many rights as a pet dog. Maybe the dog had even more rights. Society started to catch them and sell them as pets and slaves. Thos unfit as pets would end up as lab rats. It became all the rage and only very few supernatural beings had their freedom dwindling with every day. It wasn't easy. Going into civilization was risky they knew how to smoke them out. What to look for and then how to catch them. Even living out in the wilderness didn't bring peace. People go out there and hunt them down in the wild. Only very rare and careful ones where information about was little had a chance at freedom. But about every monster had been charted. Masaomi in a sense was lucky yet unlucky at the same time. As a Nighthowler there was only one of him, himself. None had been caught and almost nothing was known, but that also made him rarer, more valuable. The only things known to society was that Nighthowler could raise the moon and night with a howl any time they pleased, that they are rumored to reign over the night and that conjuring up fog was a common thing for them to do and it was regarded rather dubiously to the point that people thought that that myth might not be true. In daytime, Kida looked like any other person making it easy to blend in. Night was a more heated matter and he handled it by finding a scarcely populated place, locking the door at night, close any curtains and check for security cameras before he picked a place. "Hey that vampire girl looks cute, doesn't she? But I hear she's only a quarter vampire or something, I was looking for a full fledged one." A man said to Kida. Kida wanted to punch the man, no, everyone here but he simply ignored the man and continued on his route. The man raised eyebrow after him but quickly got back to his bidding. Masaomi took out his phone and checked for messages. 'None yet, huh? Fine by me, I need to find an apartment.' He flipped his phone shut again and his mind wandered to his past again. It was kind of nice; he sort of had a family there. Furry one, but one that loved him. Even though the teen was with his mind somewhere else, his guard was up taking in every detail. He had no friends which was the way he kept it, but he did have enemies. His parents had pretty much abandoned him after he could walk. Lucky for him, his Nighthowler inside didn't come out until a day after his parents took off and he'd run into the forest outside the village to cry his heart out. The same afternoon, he had bumped into a wolf that had bitten him, another reason to cry about a rather shitty day. The animal raced off as soon as it had bitten him and Kida had never seen it again. Fine by him since he really would just want to punch it anyway and yell a few choice words. He cried for a few hours and the sun was started to go down when he considered going back to the village only to find himself unwilling. It was gut instinct and since nothing was left back there for him anyway he stayed just to see what his gut had warned him about. The shock came quick as soon as the night crawled out Kida freaked finding himself as wolf puppy. His only thought was that he was a 'monster' and if he was to be found out it was over. Masaomi needed a good hour or so to calm down and think things through. He wouldn't go back to the village, that's for sure. He tried out his keen sense of smell and hearing. Stumbling further into the forest, the pup became more bold trying out the fog having figured out and just knew by now that he was a Nighthowler out of instinct. It was hard to not spread far at first but he got the hang of it fast. Unsure of the next step, Kida wandered the forest on his own, some of the hardest and miserable days of his life. He found himself hunting but never able to kill. He would hunt and catch the rabbit but when it looked at him with pleading eyes, he let it go. His nightly wolf body didn't change that at all. Needing to eat and wanting to survive the young Nighthowler looked for carcasses. At first he vomited eating raw meat, it was disgusting. He still did to this day but back then he taught himself to keep it down to survive. Week, months almost a year passed of sleeping in a cave at daytime and searching for carcasses at night before he was found by a pack of wolves at night. The alpha mother currently with pups took a liking to him. As a wolf Kida could communicate with animals and although the wolf mother knew he wasn't any normal wolf, she still took him in. He was hesitant at first but months passed and Masaomi found himself thinking of the wolves as his family. They taught him how to better survive in the wild, told him stories about people and their way and their own, and gave him love something he hadn't received enough. Years passed and Kida was an expert at hiding his true identity and living with the wolves. One day the mother wolf had told him about how humans 'burn' their food, so Kida had made a fire and tried it out. Unfortunately with no guidance, he literally burned meat a few times before he slowly became better much to the wolves' annoyance finding his need to not eat raw meat ridiculous. Eventually he came with up a plan at the age of ten. After a few risky incidents where he'd almost been caught, Kida decided the exact opposite of what every other supernatural did. Go _into_ society. The wolves didn't like the plan but supported him anyway seeing him as one of their own. For two months the wolves went out to steal clothing that could fit Kida luckily causing no newspaper articles. A lot didn't fit but they managed to scrape to together a pair of shoes, a few t-shirts, three pants, some underwear and socks (they even managed to steal clean ones) and a jacket. They even pulled off some money which they referred to 'dead, colored trees that humans pass around'. After a lot of crying and getting ready, Masaomi set out to civilization in the first time for years. He had no idea what he was doing except that he made no friends and attended no school to keep his secret. He didn't know much and communication with others was awkward to say the least. The only thing he really knew was how to fight. He was good at that and eventually a direction shaped. His first fight with people happened in the first town he entered and he got jumped when he watched a race. A large motorcycle gang was holding an illegal race although the teen didn't know that. He'd squished himself into the crowd and watched in awe seeing a motor cycle for the first time in his life. Anything he had chance of remembering from his first years with his non caring parents was extremely blurry and pretty washed clinging to the memories of his wolf family. People had betted on racers and after the races some losers were in a foul mood. During the race a few people had asked Kida what a kid was doing here of all places. Intending to keep his secret and keep his background a mystery, Masaomi always answered the same thing, "Out on a stroll." And promptly turned away to avoid more conversation. Masaomi turned to an alleyway after the race to leave when five rather muscular sore losers decided to take out their anger on a child. As soon as he turned into the alleyway the men started to stalk him. Kida had kept walking although he had noticed them not even having to use his powers, his instinct and senses extremely sharp from life in the wilderness. He had always been sharp to begin with but his lifestyle had granted strength and instinct he may have never achieved with a normal life. Wrestling with wolves daily for play really build up strength and endurance. Kida walked a bit further luring the men in pretending to be oblivious while he had the widest smirk on his face. Halfway through the alleyway, Masaomi stopped and turned focusing on the men although keeping the third he picked just a little after them in mind. As soon as the boy had stopped, a man charged him, pipe raised in the air to slam it down on Kida. Kida was tall for his age but only if not a little smaller the size of the men. Masaomi stepped forward with lightning speed and slammed his fist into the man's gut sending him tumbling back and holding his stomach, pipe falling out of his hand rolling against the wall of a building.

"Heh, the brat can fight. Oh well, that will just make it more fun to beat him to a bloody pulp."

The men charged and Masaomi fought back with all his ferocity. He managed to knock out two but his strength waned. He was faster, more ferocious, feisty to no end but in the end it wasn't enough. It was five grown armed men against a child. Masaomi kicked over trash cans tripping up one of the three remaining guys panting, limping slightly. They had managed to nab him with a pipe in the leg and Masaomi didn't dodge two hard punches to his face in time, nose bleeding, cheek bruising. The men didn't look much better but they had far more energy left for fighting. Every fiber in his body wanted to give in to instinct and show his Nighthowler side. That day Kida was happy that his body listened to logic not instinct even though it was suicidal. "Ha you're growing weak kid, why don't you accept it? You're done for!"

"I don't give up."

"You're dead." As the man charged, Masaomi dodged, grabbed a pipe and took a swing at the man. Masaomi's aim wasn't perfect since he grew exhausted and the boy was in for the biggest shock of his life when the man tripped and a swing to the gut became a swing to the neck. Kida had put so much force into the hit that the pipe broke the attacker's neck killing the man. Masaomi had never killed before he'd always relied on the wolves or carcasses. Shocked, he dropped the pipe falling on his knees next to the man not knowing how to handle the situation. It felt horrible, just horrible and right there, Kida felt like running back to the forest to his wolf mother and cry into her fur having her wet licks comforting him. The other two men gaped but recovered fast. "You rat!" Taking up a pipe, one the men strode forward taking advantage of Kida's discord from the fight aiming for a killing blow to the head. Before the pipe could reach the stiff boy, a blade stopped the pipe and a punch followed knocking the guy out. Masaomi's rescuer dashed past him and took out the other guy within seconds. Kida remained frozen everything a blur in the background only three words repeating in his mind; I killed someone. It took two full minutes to stop the mantra in his head and pull back to realize that someone gently shook his shoulder and tried to talk to him. Finally realizing someone was right next to him, Kida immediately raised a fist.

The man next to him chuckled and closed his hand around the fist, "Hey easy there. I just helped you! I'm on your side, what's your name? I'm Rokujo Chikage. You can call me Rocchi little guy."

Masaomi bit his lip and sometimes he still wondered why he answered that day and simply didn't run. Kida knew his full name it was the only thing that had stuck in his mind from the time with his biological parents. Instead of giving out his full name, Masaomi simply answered with, "Kida"

"You're pretty banged up from that fight, Kida. Come on, let's get out of here and take care of those wounds okay?"

Kida pulled away but he was so freaked out to the point that he considered following Chikage and took his hand. Nowadays he liked to refer to that stunt as 'borderline stupid'. Chikage led him away from the scene and set some of gang members to get rid of the evidence while he rode back to headquarters with some of his men, Kida hoisted on the motorcycle behind him.

In base camp, Chikage led him to a couch and packed out a first aid kit giving Kida some ice to put on his badly bruised cheek. Rocchi had never in his life seen a child so confused with an ice pack. Kida didn't know what an ice pack was and eyed with suspicion and curiosity. Since it didn't seem to hurt Chikage when he touched it Masaomi grabbed it only to drop it a second after feeling the cold of the ice. Rocchi had blinked and picked it up and held out for Kida again, "You put it on your cheek; it'll help with the swelling."

The response from Kida almost made him double over and got every one of his men to look at the boy, "But it attacked me."

Rocchi stared long and hard. Did Kida just label the ice pack as an attacking enemy? Rocchi had no come back for that one so he placed the ice pack on the coffee table and gave Kida some tissue for his bleeding nose. Again, the suspicious look but this time he didn't drop it and started dabbing at the blood with it much to Rocchi's relief. "You put up quite a fight there, where did you learn to fight like that?"

Masaomi sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. He could hardly tell the man that he used to live with wolves for years even though Chikage made a friendly impression. Kida heard of what happened to supernatural beings when caught by humans and no matter how friendly Chikage was, Kida would remain secretive and rather hostile for his own safety. "I get in a lot of fights." 'It's only half a lie; I did fight with uncle a lot.'

"Well, you have to be careful some fights can be too much. But I have to admit, you're a natural."

"Really?"

"Yeah, feistiest kid I've ever seen."

Masaomi looked at the man tending his wounds, "Why are you helping me?"

"Why not?"

Kida turned his head away; he didn't have an answer that wasn't the truth.

After Chikage had finished with the wounds, one of his men had brought out food. He joined Kida in his meal and attempted conversation but the boy kept them short with dodgy responses. Any attempts to form a bond got promptly shut down. Chikage had considered asking that one question, one he got all the signs. With a sigh, he asked as Kida finished up the last bit, "Are you an orphan?"

Masaomi freaked, freezing up in his movement and eyes widening, almost chocking on his food. The boy quickly regained composure, but Chikage already had his answer the split second he broke. "I should go home."

"You can't fool me. Listen, you're hurt and I don't want you prowling about like that. You could get attacked again and maybe no one will be there to help you."

"I don't need anyone's help."

"Today tells otherwise. Here's the deal: I won't snitch but you have to stay here and give yourself time to heal and then we'll figure out what's next. Deal?" Chikage intently watched the boy for any signs of running away. His mind was spinning. The law required for every orphan to be reported but Chikage didn't exactly abide the law, so that part didn't bother him. What really nagged him is that a lot orphans' had a reason and sometimes the reason was that they weren't human. Kida looked fairly normal to him and depending since when he was an orphan and in how many fights he got, it was possible to acquire so much fighting ability at his age. The boy had similar hair if not exactly the same shade of his; it would be easy to pose as dad or relative if anyone asked.

"Fine. Deal." Masaomi sighed. He knew it wasn't going to be easy but not that hard. "But when I go to sleep I'm going to lock the door to the room and you can't come in until I come out, okay?"

"Okay, can I ask why?"

"Habit." There again. Those brisk responses laced with a warning to not go any further. Kida's eyes wandered to a clock. "Where is a room to sleep in?"

"Bedroom is down there, second door on the left. Hey the sun is hardly setting, how come you go early to bed?"

"Habit." Kida closed the door and Chikage sighed. He had a feeling he would have to get used to those responses.

"Hey boss, are we going to keep the kid around?" One of his men asked.

"At least until his bruises and limp are gone. I'm staying here tonight but you guys can go home if you want." Chikage really wasn't sure what he was doing. He didn't want to send away a wounded kid but if he took him in for a few days he'd also had to take care of him. And then there was this growing knowledge that he just liked the kid and there was a chance he'd actually grow attached. Almost a month passed and even though Rocchi was itching with curiosity he had kept the boundaries Kida set. Kida still blocked off attempts at becoming closer especially if Rocchi asked anything about his past. As he had thought, he'd become attached and didn't let the hot headed fighter go out on his own right away even after the wounds had healed rather rapidly. What Rocchi didn't know was that the wounds had healed the second Kida turned into a wolf at night that very same day they met. Masaomi had pretended to still be hurt even going as far to recreate the bruises a little less harsh and limp around. The gang leader had noticed the fast healing and mentioned it to Masaomi only to be ignored. Even with his hostile demeanor, Rocchi was sure that icy barricade was breaking because halfway through the month or so, Kida started to tell jokes sometimes. But what threw off Rocchi the most had to be how unfamiliar he was with things people regularly used. About a week after he'd picked up Kida in the alley, Rocchi had taken him to his home. His five girlfriends immediately fawned over the boy and his feisty and defiant attitude only made them coddle him more much to the kid's dismay. Kida was a fast learner and Rocchi's girlfriends taught him a lot about how to use utensils, technology and such. Non was so fond of Kida that she'd even gotten him a cell phone. At the end of the month, the incident occurred. Rocchi's gang had been attacked by another gang. It had been a small scuffle but Kida had overheard the conversation. Bored and itching for adventure, Kida had snatched his cell phone and snuck out in bright daylight using a moment where the men were busy with their motorcycles. Kida had heard almost the whole conversation so he knew where it had happened. Making sure no one looked, Kida had used his enhanced smell, eyes glowing temporarily. Once he found an unfamiliar scent, he'd tracked it down to a warehouse at the edge of town. To his delight, the small group of people from the other gang was actually at the warehouse that day and loudly chatted of what they did. Kida used a hole in the wall to peek in. Seven against one and six had some sort of weapon. Knowing how well the last brawl worked out, Masaomi came up with a plan first. Slowly he started luring the men out one by one by making noise. The first three times, they'd send one of them out to check figuring it was probably just a stray or a scared little kid poking around only needing a scare to go running. After knocking out the third, Kida made noise again but instead of sending one out again the remaining four got fed up and dashed outside. Kida used an opening on a wall and crawled in and hit the railing of a catwalk with steel again sending the four guys stampeding inside. With a pipe in hand, Kida whistled snapping everyone's attention on him. Before the poor guy could dodge, Kida had thrown the short pipe straight at the guy's face knocking him out. With the one with the gun already out and the gun hidden, Kida smirked. Three against him, easy game.

That day Kida had never seen Rocchi so pissed. Him, Non and some of his men had arrived in front of the warehouse just after Masaomi had knocked out the last guy having found the boy by tracking down his phone. Non had cried and Kida had no time to dodge the punch from Rocchi. Rocchi yelled at him while Non hugged him having been worried sick. Kida had gone straight to bed after arriving home and only later the next day the boy gave a peep from himself, apologizing. A long talk, frustration yet admitting that Kida had kicked ass pretty well and a lot of sighs later, things started back the way they used to be. But the stunt Kida pulled back then had a lasting effect. Talk started, rumors and even outside of underground circles, people started to stare Kida's way. His phone started buzzing with messages from strangers and Rocchi frequently pulled him away from other gang members or leaders approaching offering money for a job to get done. Masaomi felt bad for the trouble he caused Chikage especially after he'd been so nice when he didn't have to. About another half of a month passed and Kida had stuffed his backpack with clothes, a little food and some water and took off.

Kida had already established a plan. He'd looked up jobs back at Rocchi's but everything required a background given, education, permanent home or people skills. None of it worked for Kida. But Kida had one thing he was good at and that was fighting. In the beginning he'd take jobs from random people taking out other gangs or specific people. Although Kida didn't kill, he was growing quite a reputation in the underground circle. He used his last name as deck name. At first the taking jobs from random gangs conflicted with each other and Kida found himself the target of way too many parties. Saving up money got, he later bought himself a laptop and another phone having left the old one at Rocchi's so the man couldn't track him down again. Eventually he became so good that he was regarded legendary. He also did research before taking on a job and had a distinct way he worked laying out his rules before the client could state the job. At first people regarded him as cocky and didn't quite listen, but after a few 'lessons' people actually listened to his rules; always works alone, no questions, no talk about him, no small talk, after the job was done ties got cut. Kida also started to move to a next town or city after a few jobs never staying longer in one place than two weeks. His appearance changed too. His once brown hair got dyed blonde and he started wearing silver earrings. Since one of the rules entailed no one talking about him, no one knew what he looked like besides the current or previous clients. In the underground he was an invisible legend for hire and the only thing everyone knew was that he was exceptionally good for being so young and his deck name.

Masaomi flopped down on the bed of the small apartment he just acquired and booted up the laptop researching the city itself mainly visiting forums concerned with the latest things going on. Eventually it led to a chat room. 'Well, looks like these people talk a lot about rumors and shady stuff.' Kida quickly made a username and logged in.

 **Bakyura (Kida): Hi**

 **Kanra: Hello everybody! I see a new face here!~**

 **Taro Tanaka: Hi everyone! How is everyone today?**

 **Setton: Hello there! I'm great today.**

 **Taro Tanaka: Hi Bakyura, what brings you here?**

 **Bakyura: Just new to Ikebukuro. There seem to be a lot of rumors going around.**

 **Taro Tanaka: Hey I live in Ikebukuro too! I could show you around!**

 **Setton: Me too!**

 **Kanra: Sweet, we all live in Ikebukuro isn't that great!~**

 **Bakyura: Um, I'm not so great with people actually. I'd rather not meet, no offense.**

 **Kanra: Aw, is someone being shy?~**

 **Setton: Hey don't pick on him. Or her.**

 **Kanra: I'm not picking on anyone! So Bakyura, interested in rumors, hm?~**

 **Setton: Don't believe everything Kanra says…**

 **Taro Tanaka: Yeah, she can be a troll…**

 **Kanra: Who's picking on who now?~ Anyway, have you heard about color gangs?**

 **Bakyura: Is there a lot of them?**

 **Kanra: Definitely! There are the Red Hounds, Green Thorns, Blue squares and the Dollars. The Dollars actually have no color! Well, and then there are Yakuza ties!~**

 **Setton: Stop it, Kanra, you'll spread stupid ideas! Just stay away from all of them Bakyura.**

 **Bakyura: Will do**

 **Taro Tanaka: So you really don't want a tour?**

 **5 minutes later… (Imagine the Spongebob announcer voiceXD)**

 **Taro Tanaka: Um, Bakyura, you there?**

 **Bakyura: Yeah, I'm here I just took out my dinner.**

Masaomi actually lied there, because he didn't take out dinner. The sun started to vanish in the horizon and then he had pulled curtains shut and locked the door. After the sun completely disappeared after locking up, Masaomi instantly changed and jumped on to the bed stretching out his large wolf body. His transformation didn't change his eye color though nor did it remove the earrings on his ear. In his first transformations Kida always lost his clothes until he managed to keep them during the transformation and later stole a set from a now unhappy camper (His clothes don't show up as wolf though simply are back on when he turns back). Using his claws he continued to chat. The camera of his laptop he kept covered with tape.

 **Bakyura: Still don't want a tour.**

 **Taro Tanaka: Okay.**

 **Bakyura: Gotta go, bye everyone.**

 **Bakyura logged off.**

 **Taro Tanaka: Maybe Bakyura will change his/her mind…**

 **Kanra: Looks like something is happening!~**

 **Taro Tanaka: I have to go too. Bye everyone!**

 **Taro Tanaka logged off.**

 **Setton: Bye Kanra, I have to go too.**

 **Setton logged off.**

 **Kanra: Well, this got lonely fast…**

 **Kanra logged off.**

 **There's no one in the chat room.**

 **/Well, first chapter. I think the other ones will be longer though. See ya next time!/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter! If you have any questions, go ahead and ask**

 **On a side note, I might change the order up of some things that happen. Like the kidnappings still happen. Rio and Izaya scene still happened but before Kida came to Ikebukuro. I'm pretty sure the van chase with Kazutano happens before Mikado confronts Namie. Namie will still be confronted by Mikado but if Kazutano comes after that in the anime, I'm shoving the van chase before the two. These three things will happen just like and almost like in the anime. Things that don't change won't be described maybe mentioned. Apart from those three things, nothing will be like in the anime. Except profession for some people.**

"Now, who are you Bakyura?~ Why did you ask about rumors?~" Izaya laced his fingers together and grinned.

Celty stretched her arms and shut down her laptop, her gaze wandering to Shinra on his own laptop next to her. Years ago, Celty had come over by ship to Japan in search of her head through Shinra and his father Shingen. Back then people didn't buy supernatural beings at stores, it was quite different. But the fire had already started smoking and just in a few years hell broke out for others like Celty. Everything changed and although Shinra hated the title 'owner', he had bought Celty to keep her safe. The rumors of 'the headless rider' that kicked up didn't help. Celty never minded knowing Shinra's intentions. Sometimes she'd do a job as underground transporter but Celty did fewer and fewer as people frowned upon Shinra letting his 'pet' 'run loose' too much. Celty often wondered what it would be like if it was different although she had to admit she had it much better than others. Shinra treated her as an equal; not many people did that.

"Shizuo put the vending machine down, you're making a scene."

"This piece of shit started it, he's paying Tom!"

"Do you want to end up in a cage!?" Tom snapped. The poor guy didn't have it easy. Keeping Shizuo, his bodyguard and friend, out of trouble was extremely difficult. It wasn't just property damage Tom always paid for but the matter of keeping the label 'monster' off the blonde man wasn't easy. Because of Shizuo's insane strength some people wanted him declared as a monster, but because apart from his strength everything was human about Shizuo and authorities couldn't put on a specific title his status was constantly on the fence. Tom did his best to keep his friend from violence but Shizuo had a very short temper. Tom sighed in relief when Shizuo just yelled and put down the vending machine and stomped off, Tom quickly going after him.

"Mikado, supper is ready!"

"Coming mom!" Mikado took another glance at his computer and sighed. Years ago when his parents went with him to Ikebukuro from their quiet village in Saitama, Mikado thought it was the most exciting thing in the world. But adjusting to the faster pace was quick. To Mikado life in the city had become what it had been in the village; mundane and boring. He attended Raira Academy and had made a friend already on the first day. Her name was Anri and she was shy like him. Although Anri seemed a little secretive at times, it didn't change that Mikado itched for excitement; and adventure. The mysterious newcomer to the chat room sparked his interest but he didn't seem to want to form a friendship. Mikado got up from his seat and joined his parents at the dinner table.

Around two hours after night vanished, Kida rose snatching his phone, hair tussled from sleep. Four years ago, when Masaomi started doing what he did now he barely caught any sleep too paranoid to fall asleep. On top of that came the messes he got himself into by not checking out what gang was tied to each other and how. But slowly he became better and better, more confident, less paranoid, able to sleep rather peacefully and became the underground legend he was today. One new message on the phone. Kida opened it and smiled leaning against a wall, 'I see you got my hint.' Kida typed up a message and send it off. 'Three hours before meeting them. That's a long time; I should do something instead of sitting on my butt. Heh, maybe I'll check out the city. Yeah, I think I'll do that.'

'Today I have an appointment with the Awakusu-kai. It's still a while, I feel like angering the monster again.~' Izaya finished up his breakfast and grabbed his coat humming to himself. 'Maybe I'll even run into Bakyura. Ah so many exciting things are happening all at once. I wonder what Bakyura is like…'

"Hey Celty, do you want to go to Russia's Sushi for lunch today?" Shinra cheerily asked.

"Sure!"

Mikado stared out the window of the school. He was only halfway listening to the teacher his thoughts completely somewhere else. Bakyura kept popping up in his mind and the boy couldn't stop but think about the new person in the chat room. Other thoughts landed on the latest things on the Dollars forum, rumors that tension started to grow between gangs and the yakuza and the kidnappings happening lately. His gaze wandered to Anri. She seemed different today… a little sad maybe? He'd ask her about it later at lunch. Anri looked forward at the teacher yet at nothing. Zero attention got aimed at class absorbed in what happened yesterday evening.

 _Flashback_

 _Anri knew something was wrong the moment she stepped up to her apartment. She couldn't put her finger on it. She felt watched, but maybe she was just paranoid? Trouble seemed to be brewing in the city maybe she just let it get to her. Fidgeting, she decided to enter her apartment. It was locked when she wasn't at home and she didn't spot any signs of a break in. Anri entered and her blood ran cold. She could kick herself for not listening to her gut. Inside the apartment she got met with the grinning faces of hunters often hired by government if unsure if their target really wasn't human. Before the girl could run back to the door, two hunters had already slammed the door shut, locked it and blocked it. "What kind of monster do we have here?" One the hunters sneered._

" _I'm not a monster." Anri coolly replied._

" _Funny cuz you just tried to run. Y'know people who have something to hide run or_ _ **monsters**_ _."_

" _I have nothing to hide." Even though Anri played it cool, she felt her confidence trickle away and Saika screaming to come out. These guys were professional and they knew how to find what they wanted. Just their presence felt suffocating and they knew it. Anri knew she didn't have much time left and had to come up with something. Using Saika was risky. The only reason she was able to stay undetected was that she didn't use it. Saika's legend was well known. Even if the hunters wouldn't remember being cut, not remembering what happened would give them their answer nevertheless. Running attracted more attention, attacking attracted more attention, no matter how she looked at it everything ended in misery. At least if she could make an escape in a run, she wouldn't end up in a cage… it would be a life on the run, but at least she might be able to keep her freedom. Anri dashed to the closest window but one of the hunters lashed out with a knife in front of her just before the window. In a panic Anri pulled out Saika and the hunters smirked, "Saika, huh? This will be easy." The hunters were pros knowing exactly what they were doing. It didn't take long that they'd taken Saika from the girl and carried it into the van leaving an exhausted Anri behind in her apartment. The girl had been lucky; she wasn't considered a monster although they'd keep an eye on her since Saika used people as host, Saika being the one with the supernatural powers. Yet somehow Anri felt lost when they took away Saika. Hopeless, sad even, when she really shouldn't._

Anri didn't understand it. She could lead a normal life now, allow herself to love and had to hide no more secret. Yet everything just hurt. So empty without Saika. All those years with the blade, sometimes she'd wished for it to be gone. It shouldn't bother her. At all. She could feel her tie to Saika fading. Felt her ability through Saika to feel other supernatural beings around her fading, she'd noticed that when walking past one of those pet stores this morning. 'Maybe I could hang out with Mikado after school. That'd be a nice distraction.'

Kida exited the apartment sporting a black leather jacket with a black hood, white shirt, black pants and shoes. His gaze wandered to the street where a stray dog lazily walked along. Seeing no one around, his lips curved into a smile; he didn't get to do that in a while. Kida vaulted over the railing, it was only a small jump and followed the dog, catching up. Back with the wolves, Kida could easily practice his abilities since he had nothing to hide in front of them. Transforming halfway, using heightening hearing and smell and such was easy since all he had to do was lock the door to his current apartment. The fog was easy to handle too so Masaomi likes to play around with it in the apartment keeping it contained to one room. As Nighthowler he also had telepathy skills he frequently used with the wolves. But since he'd left the pack he had no one to really talk to that way. So Kida had devised the idea of talking to strays when no one looked. Sometimes the teen would strike up a conversation, other times he'd spew random bullshit causing all sorts of reactions. Today was spewing random bullshit day. 'Hello there, sexy.~' The dog jumped up with a whine and a sniff to the air looking for a female around. The poor dog winced again having been rather turned on and now wanting female doggies floated in his mind. A lot of them being poodles. With a whine he trotted down the street intend on finding a mate. Masaomi snickered to himself. It wasn't the funniest instance that had to be when he'd bumped into three strays and mentally barked at them causing them to starting yowling barking concert, which had also startled cats in the neighborhood to the point that noise level got so high that people came out of the houses in hopes to calm down the dogs. And cats, but some of them scratched. Masaomi laughed a little more to himself and turned into a wider street. Within two hours Kida had explored most of the city noting to himself to try out Russia's Sushi sometime during his stay after Simon had pressed a flyer into his hand and encouraged him to eat sushi. My, that man was persistent. Kida had flashed a smile and promised to come eat there sometime which seemingly appeased Simon.

Izaya grinned to himself. He'd found Shizuo and pissed him off calling him a monster. The bartender clad man chased his mortal enemy down a main street, Tom struggling after them having to use shortcuts to keep up. Or at least keep Shizuo in his sight. Izaya looked over his shoulder easily dodging people who went out of the way anyway and obstacles being skilled at parkour. But Izaya overlooked one person. He would ponder later how he didn't notice the guy at all. At the same time he floored the guy, Shizuo behind him had picked up a vending machine and thrown it. If Izaya hadn't smashed into the guy currently under him on the street the vending machine would have taken off his head.

Masaomi checked his phone. Another hour. Suddenly someone smacked into him flooring the poor teen onto the street. The surprised face he met, the teen registered with instant dislike. That guy rubbed him the wrong way just with his presence. But the attention from the man was quickly taken by the vending machine flying over their heads which Kida followed with his eyes landing harshly ahead of them. 'What the hell kind of city is this? I should only stay here for a week.' "You, get off."

"Shizuo, don't you dare throw that, there's someone under him!" Shizuo momentarily broke his rage and looked where Tom pointed, tipping his head a little seeing a little bit of blonde hair and then noticing that there were four legs and Shizuo knew that Izaya only had two legs.

"He's attacking people now!? He's dead! I got this!" Before Tom could protest, Shizuo ripped out a lamp pole. "Fine, see, a pole. I will stab him off, bat him, shove it up his ass and launch him into space! See, other person won't get hurt."

"No batting, stabbing or shoving up the ass. You. Are. Making. A. Scene. Let's. Go. NOW." To his relief Shizuo listened and Tom quickly darted with the man to the nearest side street.

"Tom?

"Hm?"

"The next person that won't pay their debt or tries to threaten you is fucked."

"Noted."

"I don't have all day. Get off."

Izaya blinked, he'd been so surprised to run into this guy. How did he not notice him? He noticed everyone else or any obstacles in the way, the chase today wasn't any different. "Sorry, my bad. Are you alright?" Izaya held out a hand to help up Kida but the teen brushed it off, "I'm fine." Kida berated himself for not having noticed the ruckus earlier as he picked up his phone. But the two did sort of come out of nowhere. His eyes strayed shortly to the wrecked vending machine but continued on his way. 'I should head back to the apartment in a bit and pick up my laptop before I meet them.'

'He's cold.~' Izaya noted. The informant turned back on his route which led him away from Kida who'd already disappeared in the crowd recovering from the rampage. 'Hm, now that I think about it, I've never seen him here before. But then again lots of people travel in and out of Ikebukuro every day and there are always new faces. But he seems like someone I would remember. Could he be Bakyura?~ It could be possible.' Izaya started to hum to himself.

"Mikado, are you doing anything today after school?" Anri asked passing the teen in the hallway.

"No, d-do you want to hang out?" Mikado asked, blushing a little. He'd noticed that he felt a little more about Anri then their friendship by now although the teen was far too shy to say anything. Or to admit it.

"If you're not busy. But if you're busy, it's okay-"

"No let's hang out, I'm not busy today!"

"That's great, I'll meet you by the gate after school then." Anri quickly hurried to class leaving a blushing Mikado behind.

"Yeah, meet you by the gate." Mikado said although Anri didn't hear it anymore. Now if he could meet Bakyura today that'd make his day perfect.

"Please, have a seat Kida-kun. Welcome to the Awakusu-kai." Shiki welcomed their guest sending off another yakuza member to get drinks. Shiki and all the other yakuza members had heard about the legendary Kida. The ghost no one knew and no one knew what he looked like. Some were even unsure of the gender although mainly, correctly, thought Kida to be male. Shiki knew the rumors entailed that he was said to be young but Shiki had never imagined Kida was the slim, fourteen year old teen sitting across from him on a couch, leaning back with a serious face on. It also surprised Shiki, Dougen, Akabayashi, Mikiya, Kazamoto and Aozaki just how threatening Kida felt. He didn't need to say anything, or try to look scary to intimidate those around him. Shiki pulled out a cigarette and held out the package to Kida.

"I don't smoke. What is the job?"

"You are really young for someone with your profession." Akabayashi pointed out. He knew he was to treat Kida with utmost respect but couldn't help himself but point it out. They were literally hiring a _kid_.

Masaomi didn't turn to the man simply looked a little his way. "Is that a problem?" Akabayashi wasn't someone easily scared especially not by teenagers but when Kida had looked a little his way he could feel ice slide down his spine. The kid was no ordinary teenager. And the longer they all spent more time with him in the room the more the legends seemed true.

"No."

"I will get right down to business. Two gangs, Amphisbaena and Heaven's Slave, have encroached on our territory. Now, I don't want to stir up a full on gang war. Think you could make the problem go away without any ruckus?"

Before Kida could answer Izaya silently slipped in into the room, grin already tugging at his lips when recognizing the teen. Since no notion for him to leave was made, Orihara sat down on the couch with Kida although the informant wisely left space between himself and the teen. Kida ignored him, eyes fixed on Shiki. "Two days, excluding today."

It took Shiki a second to realize that Kida meant he would finish the job, even take two gangs in two days. If Shiki wouldn't feel the danger oozing off of the teen he'd laugh. "That guy over there is Izaya Orihara, he's an information broker. He could-"

"Let me tell you a few things; I work alone, no talk about me outside this circle, no questions about my past and after I leave town you don't know me anymore."

"You don't plan to stay for long? Ikebukuro is a very exciting place.~"

Kida turned to Izaya with a very flat, very uncaring face. "I hate small talk." Silence prevailed for at least two minutes, time seemingly frozen.

Shiki ended the silence, "Kida-kun how do you go about your payment? We are willing to give a quarter now, the rest later when the job is done."

"I'll pick it all up after the job is done."

"So, you're the legendary Kida?~" Izaya squirmed with excitement on the inside. To hear about Kida was one thing, but to sit next to him in the same room was completely different. Kida very much fit the image of the underground legend he was known as. Just from his vibe, Izaya knew not to underestimate Kida but Izaya also could over estimate himself. He wanted to burst out laughing from excitement and ideas of messing with Kida spinning in his head. "I have a feeling we'll see each other again. We could become friends.~"

"I don't have friends and I don't want any. And you're getting on my nerves." Izaya still grinned but shut up having detected the brisk but firm warning in the teen's voice to not venture any further. "You have my number to contact me." Kida got up and strode to the door, but stopped turning back to the high ranking yakuza members feeling the uneasiness. He didn't blame them for doubting him just a little on his ability to take on two gangs at once; after all he was only fourteen. Even with the title legend it could be hard to grasp. "Consider it done already." Without any further words, Kida exited the building heading for Russia Sushi.

"Do you want to watch a movie later?" Shinra cheerily asked sitting with Celty at a table in Russia Sushi.

"Yes! Can we watch the one I showed you the trailer to yesterday?" Celty replied.

"Sure! Hm?" Shinra followed Celty's distracted look leading to Kida entering the restaurant. Celty kept staring and for a fleeting second their eyes met when Kida quickly sweeped the room with his eyes. The teen knew Celty was different like him but let nothing show and made a beeline to the back where currently no one was sitting as far away from everyone as possible. Celty still stared having detected Kida being like her right away too and followed the male's movement. Shinra kept following her gaze and very slowly the two steered attention towards Masaomi. Masaomi felt the heads turn at him without even looking. Not good. With one sharp, pointed glare Kida met Celty's gaze and snapped at her mentally, 'Stop staring and stay away!' Celty jumped a little but as fast as Kida had dished out the warning and the murderous glare, he'd looked away again attention focused on a happy Simon coming towards him. Celty jumped in her seat and looked down at her lap, then to Shinra giving her a worried look. "Are you okay, Celty?"

"I'm fine. I just got startled, it's nothing let's finish eating!"

"You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

"I know, Shinra. Just when this boy entered-"

"Is he like you?" Shinra whispered so only Celty would hear.

That startled Celty and she quickly typed a frantic reply. "I-I don't know, it's just, he startled me with that nasty glare."

"What glare?"

"When he sat down, I kept staring and he doesn't seem to like it because he gave me a really scary glare."

"Welcome to Russia Sushi! I see you came back."

"Yeah, Simon was it?"

"Yes, I'm Simon. What sushi would you like?"

"Hm. I think I'll try your special today, how's that?"

"Good sushi! Sushi always good!" Simon hurried off and Kida leaned back, casting a little glance towards Celty. Masaomi had noticed the little jump, felt the fear from Celty. The teen chewed his lip; he didn't mean to be so harsh. But if he let attention slip on him once it could be game over for him in no time. His life would become a living hell. Celty made a genuinely friendly impression and was prosecuted just as much as him which made it worse. And since Shinra didn't give off a supernatural vibe Kida correctly assumed he was her owner. Just maybe if he could catch her alone, really alone, he could apologize and get his message across gentler. After a few minutes Simon arrived with the sushi and Kida's meal passed rather uneventfully. While eating Masaomi had logged onto the chat room from his phone although no one besides Kanra who'd logged on at the same time, was online.

 **Kanra: Bakyura, good to see you!~**

 **Bakyura: Do you all get so excited every time there's a new member on the chat?**

 **Kanra: Is that a bad thing?:3~**

 **Bakyura: I don't know, maybe.**

 **Kanra: So, looks like it's just us… What are you doing right now?~**

 **Bakyura: Eating lunch.**

 **Kanra: Hm, I'm starting to get hungry myself, we should meet! Where are you right now?**

 **Bakyura: No.**

 **Kanra: Aw, why not? Why so secretive Bakyura?~**

 **Bakyura: I like eating alone, that's all.**

Izaya smiled to himself. 'Interesting, so you don't want to be found. You have similarities to Kida. Aren't you two just too interesting?~' **Kanra: I bumped I into a really interesting person, you know.~**

Kida almost choked on a sushi piece which immediately summoned Simon to his side concerned that the sushi wasn't good enough. 'That little shit- wait, calm down, just because Kanra met someone 'interesting' doesn't mean that's Izaya on the other end. Although my gut is telling this isn't coincidence. I have to keep an eye out that creep better isn't talking about me. **Bakyura: Oh really?**

 **Kanra: Yup! He wears silver ear piercings, has blond hair and the most striking yellow amber eyes.~**

'Izaya…' Kida felt the anger rise. The informant had been there when he'd laid out the rules to the yakuza and the raven haired man blabbed about him on the internet. He'd have to _visit_ Izaya. He had to type something back. He knew Izaya was playing a game with him right now trying to reveal himself. Too long silence confirmed suspicion. Too long, too dodgy, too cold or too warm replies would all make Izaya smile in triumph. **Bakyura: Good for you.**

 **Kanra: Bumped into him in the street.~**

 **Bakyura: Are you telling me you're a klutz?**

 **Kanra: You're funny.~**

 **Private message received.**

 **Kanra: Why so cold Kida?~**

 **Bakyura: Who is Kida?**

Izaya blinked that reply came easy and fast enough to be completely genuine. Maybe he was wrong. His suspicion was kind of a long shot to begin with… But he wasn't willing to give up yet. 'Reveal yourself Bakyura or I'll have to dig deeper!~' **Kanra: Well, still playing coy.~ You know who I am, don't you?~**

 **Bakyura: Are you obsessed with this Kida person? And no, I don't really know who you are outside of this chat room.**

Izaya liked a challenge but this was getting nowhere. Even if it was Kida, he played it well, so well to rouse doubt in Izaya's suspicion. If Kida would was Bakyura he won't reveal himself no matter how much Izaya poked. 'So, you will make me play this game differently?~ Will this become a cat and mouse chase with me as the cat and you the mouse?~' **Kanra: Sorry, I guess I was wrong!~ I'm not obsessed with this Kida, he's just someone you don't easily forget. Like a thrilling legend:3~**

 **Bakyura: Okay, that still sounds obsessive you know. Anyway, I gotta go. Bye.**

 **Bakyura left private chat.**

 **Bakyura logged off.**

 **Kanra logged off.**

 **There is no one in the chat room.**

Shinra and Celty finished eating and headed outside. Celty mounted Shooter (who Shinra also had to 'buy', making Celty happy) and Shinra settled in the back. Kida finished his meal a few minutes later wondering if he would ever get to that apology now. Back at the apartment, the teen booted up his laptop.

"Well, I have some homework to do, it's getting late. It was great hanging out with you, Mikado. Thank you. See you tomorrow at school!" Anri waved to Mikado as they parted ways. The time with Mikado helped but she could still feel Saika's absence tugging at her now growing stronger again as she walked home. Halfway there, Anri suddenly looked up, eyes wide. That feeling, she knew it… It felt like Saika! Was the blade close by? Or was she just imagining things? Her legs simply started running on their own and before she knew what she was doing, Anri was running down alleys and streets on something she was possibly imagining and all too soon she found herself having run straight in front of a van bearing down on her another van chasing it. Like a deer Anri was frozen in the headlights.

"Shit! I can't dodge her!" The driver of the van yelled.

Masaomi looked at the sky walking along the street. He'd spent tomorrow digging up some more dirt on the two gangs and take them down in one swoop. Evening had settled and the sun started to set. 'I should go back to the apartment soon. What is all that noise?' Masaomi's eyes widened when coming out of the street seeing Anri freeze in the way of the van. Kida didn't think twice and raced out on the street pushing Anri out of the way. He'd survive the hit for sure, but not her. Anri barely registered the harsh shove falling to her knees out of the way, her head turned just fast enough to see the speeding van collide with Kida's body sending the teen flying backwards. The first van and the second van hit the brakes and the driver of the first rolled down a window.

"S-shit, t-this guy I-isn't m-moving!"

"Fuck, those guys are coming. Just keep driving!"

"B-but-"

"He's probably dead, just drive!"

"O-Okay. Aw shit!"

"Did you see that dude go flying, Kyohei!?" Saburo breathed, windows rolled down.

"Yeah and I also heard what those scumbags just said."

"They aren't going to seriously run over that guy again?" Walker asked with a frown on his face.

"What about the girl?" Erika added.

The van in front of them roared up and Kadota grimaced, "I think you got your answer, Walker."

The kidnapper van jumped forward and Kadota's gang almost doubled over at what happened next. Just when the driver had hit the gas pedal, Kida rose to his feet. With two blindingly fast steps and a jump, Masaomi kicked in the windshield of the driving van and kicked the driver in the face who'd hit the brake pedal again upon being assaulted in the face. Masaomi held on with one hand onto the edge of the frame from the shattered windshield and pressed the other foot down on the hood grabbing the other extremely scared kidnapper by the neck and pulled him out of the van through the windshield, throwing him onto the street in front of the vehicle. Kadota's gang stared with open mouths and after a minute, Erika and Walker exploded into otaku talk comparing Kida to a superhero with superhuman strength. Kyohei and Saburo exited the vehicle but stayed out of the fight, cautiously shuffling towards an awestruck Anri and gently shaking her shoulder making sure she's ok. Their approach to the girl got immediately spotted by Kida but seeing that they meant no harm based on their body language Kida resumed the fight. The driver got knocked out cold from the attack.

Masaomi removed his foot out of the vehicle and jumped off the hood facing the other kidnapper shaking in fear, scrambling to his legs. "Who the hell are you!? Why aren't you dead from that hit, are you a monster or something!?"

"I get in a lot of fights and that hit is survivable you know."

"D-Don't come any closer!" The glasses wearing man stuttered. To say he was scared right now with Kida approaching him with hand in pockets, clothing torn and bloody, a tiny thin line of blood coming from his lips, and covered in cuts especially on his hands from shards of the windshield and a flat yet threatening facial expression was an understatement. The man debated fight or run. Now, the smart thing would've have been to run. Unfortunately for this person, he chose to fight figuring that since Kida had already so many wounds he could stand a chance. Not that Kida would really let him run especially after he loudly encouraged the driver to run the teen over. Masaomi lunged and the kidnapper whipped out a stun gun. Kida dodged and grabbed the man's wrist, amber eyes burning into those of his attacker. Masaomi broke the arm with one swift movement, the stun gun dropping on the cold concrete. The kidnapper grunted biting down a scream. The guy scrambled back falling on his ass as Masaomi followed up with a punch in the gut drawing blood. The guy could barely stay conscious, slowly standing up, swaying on his feet, blood dripping out of the corner of his mouth. Kida could've easily knocked him out by now but the fact that the guy was willing to make him a pancake with the van pissed the teen off and now was payback time. Morita, the kidnapper, dashed for the stun gun lying a few feet away, but Masaomi kicked his legs out under him as soon as he moved and placed himself between the stun gun and Morita, looking down with cold eyes. Morita shivered; there was no way he'd get out of this. No clever plan could help him now and he obviously had no chance at winning this fight. "W-Who the h-hell are you!?"

"None of you business." With a swift kick to the head, Kida knocked the guy out, turning around to Anri, the van gang and Kazutano.

"Wow that was amazing!" Erika blurted out.

Kida didn't react but focused on Anri, now standing on her own feet. Seeing that she was safe, Masaomi turned his back to them and started to walk away. The sun was almost swallowed up and night would beat the rest of daytime in a bit, it was high time to fly. The apartment wasn't far so if he didn't let himself held up by anything he would make it in time.

"W-Wait!" Anri shouted. As Anri had watched Kida fight she'd noticed the supernatural aura although she wouldn't say anything, definitely not in front of others. She was sure Kida had noticed hers too but if he did he didn't show it. Masaomi stopped for just a second, then kept walking this time a little faster. "Thank you!" Anri said after him unsure if she was even heard this time.

To her relief Kida stopped one more time but didn't turn to them, "Don't mention it."

"Wait! You're hurt; need a ride to a hospital?" Kyohei asked, the van slamming into the teen looked quite brutal.

"No." Without any more stops, Kida walked off, running as fast as he could with his injuries as soon as he left their vision, their protests falling on deaf ears.

"Hey what about you, do you need a ride?" Kadota asked Anri after the blonde disappeared.

"No, I'll be alright. Thank you for the offer though." Anri said good bye and left heading home.

"Come on, wake up!" Walker had walked over to the driver of the kidnapper van, pulled him out of the vehicle and was shaking the round man to no avail. "That one is out cold for quite a while."

"This one too." Erika noted looking at the other kidnapper.

Kazutano had climbed out Saburo's van and joined the group. "Is that boy really going to be okay?"

"Well, we can only hope. He didn't want any help."

"Dotachin, what should we do? Those two won't wake up anytime soon."

"Erika, I've told you not to call me that! Hm… drag that one in the van; we'll leave the other one here. Something on your mind, Saburo?"

Saburo, staring into the distance in the direction where Kida took off turned to Kadota. "Hm? Not really, just damn that guy… He didn't look like he even felt his wounds."

"Are you thinking he's not human?"

"No, but no ordinary person that's for sure. It's just if someone has such a high pain tolerance and can fight like that there's a reason. Shady one usually. I mean, damn, he _kicked in the windshield of a driving van after being hit._ "

"His body was loose, too. Relaxed; like he wasn't using all his strength."

"It's just he looked so undefeatable right there, it reminded me of the Kida legend."

"Hm." 'Well, tension has been growing between the yakuza and the color gangs now. And I heard about a rumor of tension between drug gangs and yakuza, too.'

Masaomi tore down the streets, almost tripping three times. With every second the sun was barely visible anymore. Just three more meters. His legs didn't want to run anymore and the thin blood line by his mouth had become thicker. Through his life with the wolves and the constant fights from being a hit man and what Chikage had called 'natural talent' Masaomi had become extremely resilient and pain resistant but a speeding van still caused damage. But the real problem for him was that he had less than 15 minutes left before he'd turn. And that, under no circumstances, could happen in the street. It was already bad enough that he got a few funny looks but he couldn't just watch Anri get hit. Yes, he kept everyone away but Masaomi could never just watch an innocent person especially a girl get hurt even if he didn't know her and put himself at risk. When doing jobs, Kida was ruthless, but outside the job, the boy enjoyed helping others. Back with the wolves, his uncle chided him saying in such a cruel world he shouldn't care for those he doesn't know. It only brought trouble. And then he'd proceed to show little Kida his scar from a bullet wound once again when he'd protected a little girl from a bear out of the good of his heart. By the time the farmer had arrived, the bear had been fought off and seeing the wolf as the threat he'd shot him almost wounding the canine fatally. His mother on the other hand had encouraged him saying that maybe not everyone will always respond kindly but one day it'd all pay off. She'd call him a hero and that he should be proud of it. Kida had always listened to his wolf mother the most. Maybe that's why his uncle just got rougher and rougher during play… Oh well, the rough play had made him an excellent fighter. Kida only used his wolf body at night so over the day, rough housing was even harder. His uncle had no qualms using his huge size or fangs while Kida had to stick out with punches and kicks although he bit his uncle back but usually it had just given him a mouthful of fluffy fur. It took a lot of fights but eventually Kida's punches and kicks grew strong enough to take out his uncle with two well aimed hits. And growing taller really helped. Sometimes he wondered how well he could fight his uncle now; after all he'd grown even stronger. Or if they would even still recognize him. But he didn't like to ponder about his family back in Saitama too much because it'd just make him homesick to the point that he'd cry sometimes. He missed being able to show his bubbly, happy side and telling his 'lame' jokes. He could show that and tell those jokes around his furry family… Kida darted into the apartment and almost crashed against the door ripping it open and slamming it shut, locking it. He crawled to the curtains, eyes glowing a blazing yellow from holding off the change. He never really practiced holding it and never had to so he could only hold it for 5 minutes at best. With the curtain tightly pulled together, Masaomi let loose, changing into a wolf, silver ear piercings shining from the light as his phone screen lit up that slid to the floor along with the wallet. 'Today was way too close.' Lying sideways on the floor, sides rising and dropping steadily, his amber wolf eyes wandered to the phone. 'Unknown number? That's weird, Shiki is like the only one who has my number and previous clients don't have my number anymore. Plus I change it every time.' He could hardly answer the phone right now, not that he wanted to anyway. It was an unknown number so Kida simply lifted a paw and denied the call using a claw.

Izaya pouted sitting in his office, one of his ten cell phones in hand. First the chat room, now this. Before he'd left the office building of the Awakusu, Izaya had taken successfully a peak at Shiki's phone attaining Kida's number. The informant still wasn't sure if Bakyura was Kida but he did know that that was Kida's number. And he'd just been ignored. No matter how much Izaya told himself it was only natural of a person to not take calls from unknown numbers, it sucked. What in the world did he have to do get the teen's attention or reactions out of him? Maybe involve him in messes? That was definitely part of his plan making Kida's jobs go 'not so smoothly' for once. Never mind, Izaya wanted to throw him into disaster and laugh his ass off about it. Would he have to corner him in an alley or his office? He could try it… but that might result in bodily harm to himself not that that would stop Izaya. The informant would be careful with planning messes. Since Kida was hired by the Awakusu, causing a job to go south also meant indirectly messing with the Awakusu something Izaya did not want to do. With a sigh, he spun to his laptop with the Dollar's forum and the chat room open.

 **Kanra logged on**

 **Kanra: Hello everyone!~**

 **Taro Tanaka: Hello Kanra!**

 **Setton: Hello**

 **Taro Tanaka: I wonder if Bakyura will go online today…**

 **Kanra: I just had a wonderful idea!~**

 **Setton: …**

 **Taro Tanaka: What's your idea?**

 **Kanra: Well, we all live in Ikebukuro and we are all just dying to meet Bakyura!~**

 **Setton: I'm not dying to meet him/her… and Kanra if Bakyura wants to meet he/she will say something, you should give him/her some space…**

 **Taro Tanaka: I want to meet him/her… But Setton is right we shouldn't force ourselves on Bakyura…**

 **Kanra: We wouldn't!~ We will go around Ikebukuro and do everything we can to find Bakyura and meet him! We will meet Bakyura in broad daylight in a public place so if he wants to run or be left alone, he can leave anytime!~**

 **Setton: How do you know Bakyura is a he?**

 **Taro Tanaka: Yeah Kanra, Bakyura could be a girl.**

 **Kanra: Just a gut feeling!~ So, are you two in?~** Izaya grinned with this plan, he'd potentially meet Bakyura and also find out who Taro Tanaka in the chat is although he already has his suspicions. He knows Setton is Celty. So many answers in a day, it was so exciting. But the most beautiful part to Izaya had to be when they'd corner Bakyura and Izaya got to see his reaction to the whole event. He could hardly wait and if he's right about Kida being Bakyura… oh the face he'd get. The reactions! Izaya had truly no clue what to expect when it came to the teen. The boy was very good at being unreadable.

 **Taro Tanaka: I don't know… But wouldn't it look like stalking or something?**

 **Kanra: No, no, not at all!~ It will look just like a chance encounter!~**

 **Taro Tanaka: Well, if we don't look like obsessive stalkers… But if Bakyura wants to leave, we leave him/her alone okay?**

 **Kanra: Of course!~ Setton?**

 **Setton: No, I don't want to do this. Sorry but you two are on your own.**

 **Kanra: Alright. Well, Taro, what day will work for you?**

 **Taro Tanaka: I want to do it soon… Today is Thursday… how about Saturday? Is that okay for you Kanra?**

 **Kanra: Yup!~ Let's go over a plan tomorrow!~**

 **Setton: I have to go.**

 **Taro Tanaka: Alright, bye.**

 **Kanra: Bye, but don't tell Bakyura about our plan okay?~**

 **Setton: I won't but- wait can't Bakyura just see the log when he/she logs on and see your plan?**

 **Taro Tanaka: …**

 **Kanra: Leave that to me!~ Talk to you tomorrow Taro Tanaka!~**

 **Taro Tanaka: Ok, bye.**

 **Taro Tanaka logged off.**

 **Setton logged off.**

 **Kanra logged off.**

 **No one is left in the chat room.**

Izaya burst out laughing; this was going to be fun. 'You don't want to tag along Celty? Well too bad, I want you to so you will be tagging along!~ Now, Bakyura I just thought of something. If no one knows you in the chat, not that I know of, and you're new to the city how did you get a link to the site?~ I'll see you on Saturday whether you want it or not.~'

 **I kind of described the outfit; usually he'll just wear the leather jacket attire or white hoodie attire. On a completely random note, I was watching Durarara! And I noticed that Kida actually wears a silver bracelet on one of his wrists and it just feels weird not mentioning it when I mentioned everything else so he's wearing that too. Yeah, just wanted to say that. Hope you liked it, let me know what you think. Bye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It bugged Anri not knowing if the mystery boy from yesterday was alright or not. It gnawed on her so much that she'd woken up earlier than usual and basically waited around in her apartment for school to start. The girl sincerely hoped she'd run into the boy again. She hadn't ever seen him at school… Maybe he was new to the city but his presence in Ikebukuro could have many reasons it didn't mean he'd show up at school today as a new student. Anri sighed why did she worry so much? The girl was also curious what the boy was having felt the supernatural aura, but what really stood out to her was how powerful the vibe was. Or maybe she just perceived every supernatural aura stronger now since her own was fading.

Mikado was running like he had the devil on his heels. Half an hour too late for school! Half an hour! He couldn't stop thinking what Kanra had said yesterday and excitedly had come up with ideas for their plan until late into the night finally falling asleep. Mikado rushed to the gate of Raira Academy finding it closed to his dismay. Of course, classes had already started. He could try climbing the fence… but he wasn't really the athletic type. 'What am I going to do!? Come on Mikado, think!' The poor boy almost jumped when he felt a finger tap on his shoulder. Mikado whirled around to see the familiar face or more accurately helmet of Celty, typing on her PDA. Mikado had met Celty fairly early after he'd moved to Ikebukuro and the two befriended each other although Mikado did not know that she doesn't have a head nor that she was a dullahan.

"You look like you could use a hand."

"Yeah I woke up too late for school."

"Well, the stone wall over there doesn't look too high. I can give you a lift if you want."

"Thanks Celty." After Celty helped Mikado over the wall the dullahan rode off on Shooter. She was cruising around Ikebukuro for a little bit after having held an alien movie marathon yesterday with Shinra leading to being quite paranoid for a while.

Kida yawned and stretched his body a little sore from sleeping on the floor. The teen got up and got himself a glass of water staring at his own reflection in the liquid. 'Today is going to be really busy. Hm… Yesterday when I got hit by the van there were only a few people. I'm not going to be much out in the open anyway. But there is always the chance that I run into them… and by the way they looked, they are the concerned type of people and seemed sharp. If I just bandage up where the cuts were they might not notice.' Kida sighed. 'Well, I guess it can't be helped. Can't risk game over.' Masaomi set down the empty glass and took out a knife out of his backpack hanging on the back of a chair. 'Now where did I have scratches again… I should probably fake a little limp too… And maybe recreate a major bruise.' Masaomi didn't even flinch recreating the cuts from the windshield. He had done this plenty of times to cover up the fact that all injuries healed away in a blink of an eye as soon as he turned. Usually he could avoid injuries and tiny scabs that healed quickly on a normal person anyway he didn't bother with. Letting his eyes glow, Kida let in to the accelerated healing for a few seconds although it was rather slow compared to other mythical creatures with accelerated healing. When the cuts appeared to have had a normal healing process over night Masaomi stopped and got ready to leave the apartment.

'Hm, two days he said. Today is the first day.~ Now Bakyura possibly Kida, how will you react when we smoke you out? Will it get in the way of the job?~' Izaya mused working on his laptop.

Around noon, Kida had already dug up the info he needed on Amphisbaena and Heaven's Slave and formulated a plan deciding to hit Heaven's Slave first.

"Man, this dude is taking long."

"No kidding and what's up with meeting here?"

"It's really abandoned."

"Well, as long as he shows up and pays for it doesn't matter where he wants to buy it from us. We'll give him five more minutes if he doesn't show up we'll leave."

"You won't have to wait that long." Kida pushed off the wall coming out of the shadows facing the four drug dealers, hands in pockets.

"You got the cash?"

"Wait, was he here the whole time!?"

"Yep, except here's the thing guys;" Kida slid the warehouse large doors closed and turned back to the four guys slowly starting to get nervous, "I'm not here for the drugs, that was a lie. I'm here for you."

"What the hell you're talking about dude? Cut the crap and hand over the cash or you won't get your drugs!"

"I already told you, I don't want the drugs." Masaomi sighed approaching the four punks standing in the middle of the warehouse now really starting to freak out.

"Why did you even set up a meeting spot then!? Listen you punk we don't do this just to stand around somewhere! Who are you even!?"

"You can call me Kida."

"K-k-kida!?"

"The K-kida!?"

"We are so fucked, it's Kida!"

"C-come on g-guys. I-it's four against o-one!" One guy said picking up a pipe lying around, hands shaking.

"Four against one K-kida!"

"Hey Mikado, you were late today." Anri sat down next to him on the rooftop of the school own lunch in her hands.

"Yeah, half an hour." Mikado chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Hm… did you fall Anri, you have scratches on your legs."

"Oh those… Yes, I fell someone shoved me."

"That is unacceptable, who would be so mean to just shove you!?"

"Ah Mikado, it wasn't like that! He shoved me to protect me!"

"Protect you?"

Kida's fist smashed into the drug dealer's face making him fall like a sack of potatoes on the concrete while just a second ago, a kick to the head took out another drug dealer. His two mates left standing, one being the one that picked up the pipe, shivered in fear. They darted to the left trying to reach the door, but Kida followed their every move blocking the way to the door.

"Yeah, I wasn't careful yesterday on my way home. I was daydreaming and when I crossed the street I stepped right into the way of a speeding van. Lucky for me, this guy was around and shoved me out of the way. Sorry to worry you there!"

"No, it's fine! I'm just glad you're okay! So, what happened to the guy?" Unbeknown to Mikado and Anri fellow students on the roof had heard Anri's story and had crowded around the two teens wanting to know the outcome of the mystery guy too.

"Did he die?" One of the students asked. Mikado and Anri almost jumped, sweat dropping. Mikado opened his mouth to politely shoo the others away but Anri gave him a reassuring smile, "It's alright Mikado they can listen. No, he didn't die. It looked like he was dead for a second there though because he didn't move and the driver's of the van wanted to run him over again I think. I didn't really hear every detail; I was kind of in shock."

"That's understandable, so what happened then?"

"Seriously, they wanted to run him over _again?_ That's sick, man!"

"They just hit the gas pedal when the guy that saved me, stood up and attacked kicking in the windshield and knocking out the driver which also stopped the van since no one was pressing against the gas pedal.

"Whoa!"

"Amazing!"

"He kicked in a windshield of a driving van!? That's so cool!"

"And after being hit, too! That's so badass!"

With a yell, the guy with the pipe took a swing at the blonde teen, but Kida easily dodged the pipe, grabbed one end and threw him across the room. The guy could only get on his knees before the pipe collided with his head thrown by Masaomi. "N-no!" The last drug dealer still standing was shaking with his whole body, fear written all over him. As Masaomi stepped closer, fist already drawn back for a punch and the drug dealer smiled a little seeing a chance in the knife he'd concealed. Unfortunately for him, Kida had already seen through it having witnessed the 'hiding your weapon trick' all too often. In one swift movement, Kida pulled out his own knife parrying the stab to the gut and retaliated with a knee to the gut drawing blood, finishing off the guy with an elbow to the face as he fell. 'This was too easy.'

"So what happened then!?"

"Didn't you say there was someone else in the car?"

"Yes, there was. The guy that saved me grabbed him at the same time he kicked in the windshield and threw him out of the van through the broken windshield. Then he beat him up. The guy from the van had a stun gun but it didn't help him since the other guy knocked it out of his hand when he tried to use it."

"Whoa! What happened then? Were there more people in the van?"

"Well, there were only two people in the van and both were beaten up now. I said thank you as he walked away and he said not to mention it. Then he kept walking away and I haven't seen him since. There was another van chasing the first van and it stopped when the other van stopped. Five people that were in the second van came out and made sure I was okay and one of them offered the guy that saved me a ride to the hospital but he declined."

"Whoa, like straight out of a movie!"

"I wanna meet that guy!"

"I want his autograph!"

"What did he look like?" Mikado blurted having silently listened to Anri's story in awe.

"I don't think he'd want me to tell. I'm guessing he was in a hurry since he left right way. He didn't seem to want to make any lasting contact."

"Please, tell us!"

"Please!"

"Sorry, guys but I don't think I should tell. He didn't look like he wants any attention just couldn't watch me get hit by that van. But maybe he's still in Ikebukuro."

"Aw, man I really want to know who the guy is! But thanks anyway for letting us listen to what happened." The other nodded in agreement and the crowd around the two dissipated while they finished their lunch.

"I wonder if we'll run into him." Mikado wondered aloud.

"Me too." Anri gazed across the roof watching the city scenery. 'I wonder what he is doing now.'

'Time to fool some more idiots into a deal.' Kida sat on the back of one guys sprawled out on the floor, phone in hand. 'And hiding them.'

Celty was in a pickle to say the least. A very personal one at that. It had occurred to her over the day that maybe the blonde from Russia Sushi wasn't a monster like her but an alien instead. Celty also concluded from analyzing all the information aliens from movies, books and the internet that perhaps aliens gave off a certain vibe too and that a supernatural being like her could feel it. She tried to brush it off to her phobia and the movie marathon but the idea had gotten stuck in her mind and now Celty had become determined to find 'the alien' and save everyone. She had to be quick too. Zipping around on Shooter for a long period of time was frowned upon by some people and it'd fall back on Shinra.

Kida had used the same trick four times in total but knowing that it only worked so often, the boy had changed his tactic. Using one of the drug dealers phone's he'd send messages of being jumped during the deal and drawn out a few more small groups lying for in wait for them already. Having taken out a good chunk of Heaven's Slave, Kida had changed the tactic again after a few more messages deciding to the rest of the gang head on since probably by now any messages or drug deals could be regarded suspiciously even though Kida presented himself online differently for each deal.

"Akita, you've been staring at the sky for a while now."

"Do you wonder how he is sometimes?"

"I always wonder how my baby boy is. But you and I both know the humans were getting too close too often. I miss him but he's traveled so far now we can't keep in touch through howling anymore. You trained him well."

"Maybe not well enough… You know humans can be cruel. I need to fight him, test his strength."

"I believe that, you always fight."

"You know that's how I look out for him. He better kept the scar, it's a reminder. It's his survival chance within human society."

"Maybe one day our paths will cross again. I dearly hope so."

"If his scar is gone, I will put it there again."

"At least give him a cuddle before you two go at each other."

"I can't promise that."

"You're a horrible uncle."

"You're too soft. Besides, Nigel is the worst uncle. It wouldn't surprise me if he can only remember his rear end after all these years."

"Don't pick on Nigel! He had his own way of showing his love for his nephew."

"What? Butt cuddling? I don't think that's even a real thing."

"Everyone is different."

"I just can't stand not knowing how he is wandering with humans, Azury. I want him to come home. With us he was happy and we could keep him safe, somehow."

"We all want him home, Akita."

"Do you really think he can do it in two days? Take out two gangs?" Aozaki leaned back in an armchair in the Awakusu office.

Shiki sat across from him. "What can I say; he's a legend but he's also a ghost. He seemed to fit his reputation when we met him. I can't really stop myself from doubting a little but I also agreed on hiring him."

"Yeah but we didn't know Kida was a teenager. We knew he's young but not that young."

"But age doesn't necessarily determine your strength. Plus, since he's so young he can use that to his advantage; lots of his opponents probably grossly underestimate him." Akabayashi joined in.

"We'll see in two days. We've just looked around ourselves a little and from what could be gathered Heaven's Slave is having trouble." Shiki added.

"Hm, if he pulls this off and is as strong as its said makes it me wonder where he grew up." Aozaki wondered aloud.

"Well, I guess that is none of our concern though if he does the job. It's not like anything could be found out about his past anyway, like Shiki said, as much as he's a legend just as much he's a ghost."

 _Thud!_ All heads turned to Masaomi, a smile playing on his features coming forth from the shadows, two members of Heaven's Slave knocked out by his feet.

"Where the hell did he come from!?"

"Who are you?" Shijima growled surrounded by his men, pipe in hand.

"Kida."

Fear visibly showed on everyone's face. Shijima had heard the Kida legend and even if he didn't want to admit it, he knew he had been played from the start and heaven's Slave was doomed.

"You space out a lot lately Anri." Mikado noted as the two got ready to leave the school. The boy grew rather a little worried.

"Hm? Oh sorry, it's just I have a lot on my mind. A friend of mine has been missing for a while her name is Mika. And I just can't stop wondering how the boy that pushed out of the way of the van is doing."

"A friend of yours is missing? Hey do you want to hang out later and talk about it?"

"Sure, thank you for listening."

A few minutes of silence prevailed before Mikado started up the conversation again. "So you're really sure he doesn't want you tell what he looked like?"

"Yes Mikado, I'm sure." Anri chuckled.

Mikado sighed. "Oh well, maybe we'll run into him. Yesterday I met someone online in a chat. They are new to Ikebukuro. I offered a tour but the new person declined. They seem really mysterious, too."

"Sounds like the boy I met and the person you met have some things in common."

"Yeah… Well, another person on the chat had the idea to just find this new person. I'm just worried we'll look like stalkers…"

Anri giggled. "Well, maybe you shouldn't do it then. Do you two even know where to start?

"Not really. I have no clue what the new person looks like. I just know the pen name, that's it. We're coming up with a plan later today. And Saturday we'd try our luck. Hey do you want to join us and look for the new person?"

"Then I'll look like a stalker, too!" Anri laughed again, it looked quite funny how excited Mikado got about this mysterious person.

"You won't! At least I-I don't think so. Kanra, the other person planning with me, said we would make it look like an accidental meeting, like we weren't even looking for them."

"Alright, I'll join. So what _do_ you and Kanra know about this person?"

"Umm… Not really anything. Erm… well this person doesn't seem to want to meet person to person… Kanra has a hunch that it's a boy… the pen name is Bakyura… Bakyura asked about rumors in the city… That's actually really it."

"That's almost nothing. If you guys want to find Bakyura you need to narrow it down a bit, Mikado."

"Well, we'll discuss a plan later today. Maybe Bakyura will even be online and we could ask things like… what Bakyura's favorite food is or something. Or favorite style of clothing! Of course, really indirectly so we don't raise suspicion. I'm sure Kanra will have some ideas too. So, see you later?"

"Yes, let's meet at your place. And how would you make it sound not suspicious?" Anri giggled.

"Well, maybe… umm… ask if Bakyura would like to go eat ice cream together! But you mention a flavor with it too, like 'Hey Bakyura would like to have some strawberry ice cream tomorrow with us in the park?' And then maybe Bakyura will mention another flavor when declining or agreeing."

"You're making it sound like a date!" Anri chuckled causing poor Mikado to become very flustered.

"Well, no you'd… umm… ask so it doesn't sound like date just casually… e-eating ice cream."

"Well, I'm looking forward to the weekend, this will be funny. See you later, Mikado!"

"See you later, Anri!"

Kida stretched poking his head out of the building. He'd send Shiki a text and focused right away on Amphisbaena. Leaving the dark alleys as the usual mingle of people in Ikebukuro was about, Masaomi smiled spotting none of the van people from the other day yet. Unfortunately for him not for long as he spotted Kadota almost looking his way and immediately darted into the alleys again. Looks like he'd be taking the alleyways to his destination.

"Hm?" Erika looked at the crowd but shrugged again.

"What's up Erika?" Walker asked noticing her gazing into the crowd.

"I just thought I saw that boy from the accident again."

Perking Kadota's interest he looked over the crowd too but didn't see Kida anywhere. "Where did he go?"

"I think that way, but it's probably nothing. I probably just mistook someone else for him."

"Hello Dotachin!~" Kadota sighed he hated that nickname. Why in the world did Izaya start calling him 'Dotachin' anyway? "Who are you talking about?~"

"I thought I saw someone we met a few days ago but it's nothing." Erika answered, eyes still lingering on the crowd.

"Really… What does this person look like? I can keep my eyes open and tell you if I see them anywhere.~"

"Isn't that part of your job description and would technically cost?" Walker wondered.

"Well, technically yes, I do find people for others if I'm paid to do so but this is just a friendly gesture.~" Izaya smiled. Kadota narrowed his eyes. There was nothing friendly about Izaya; if he handed out tips for free it was tied to something. But Kyohei and his crew were curious how the boy was doing if he was even still in the city. Besides, Izaya was always shady to begin with maybe he was just curious. Kadota didn't have to mention how brutal the accident truly was but with Izaya looking too there'd be a bigger chance to find out. The matter of the well being of the brave teen just didn't slip his mind. But involving Izaya…

"The other day we bumped into a teenager. He shoved a girl out harm's way and we are just wondering how he's doing."

"An accident, that's terrible! What does the boy look like?~"

"I'd say about fourteen or fifteen, maybe sixteen. Blonde hair and I think amber eyes but it was getting dark so I'm not sure." Kadota started.

"I saw silver ear piercings and I think a silver ring bracelet showed from underneath one of his sleeves."

"White skin… oh and he was very agile!" Walker pitched in. Saburo described his hair style a little more detailed.

Izaya suddenly laughed, a sly grin on his face, "Did he say a name?"

"No…" Kadota answered worried for the boy as Izaya still had a little grin on his face. That very much looked like trouble.

"Erika-chan, where did you say you thought saw him and where did he go?~"

"Um, over there and he just disappeared really quickly, I think that way." Erika pointed in the general direction.

Izaya waved goodbye and took off with a smile. 'Oh dear Kida, aren't you so interesting? It's been so boring lately but you make it all exciting! I can't wait for all the things to happen! To drag you into so many things! What will you do? How many will it affect? What will they do? This will be so much fun!' Izaya darted along the street but couldn't see his target anywhere. 'Maybe I'm looking in the wrong place… maybe in the alley? There are many he could be in any of them. Let's see, Heaven's Slave seems to have been in trouble… if he took them out he would move to Amphisbaena… if he's heading for them I might meet him there…' Izaya smiled to himself; it was quite useful to know about everything and everyone especially those interesting to him in the city. The only person he didn't know was Masaomi, yet.

Kida sighed wondering how long his follower would keep it up. Masaomi had noticed a while ago and taken random turns to confirm his suspicions. The stalker followed every turn and they were terrible at it. The teen stopped and leaned against the wall debating if he should bust his stalker.

Celty froze freaking out. He stopped! She'd found 'the alien' and pursued it not sure how to go about confronting him yet. Did he know she was tailing him? Celty poked her head around and quickly withdrew seeing his head move to the side to the slightest. 'Oh crap, can I even fight an alien? What am I going to do!? I did not think this through!'

"You know you can come out of hiding, I know you're following me."

'Just don't move. Don't move and follow again when he keeps going. Calm, Celty, you got this!'

"Stop following me. I know you're right behind the corner." Masaomi pushed off the wall again to leave but stopped in his tracks and turned around facing a very shaky, obviously scared Celty who had jumped out of hiding holding out a typed message. "Hold it right there alien! I know what you are, you can't fool me and I won't let you abduct any people! You're done for alien!"

"Umm… I'm not an alien. Hey, you're from Russia Sushi. I've been meaning to apologize actually; I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just you got everyone staring at me, so… I yelled at you… Sorry, about that it wasn't meant the way it sounded."

If Celty would have eyes, she would blink completely caught off guard by his reaction. Her phobia gnawed at her though and she wasn't quite convinced that she was wrong. But the boy did make a nice impression when he wasn't yelling at her. "Nice try alien, but you can't talk me away. I know you're alien because of your aura I can feel it!"

Masaomi sighed, "I'm not an alien, will you stop calling me that? I'm like you, that's the aura you're feeling. Don't tell anyone." To prove his point he let his eyes glow which convinced Celty. Poor Celty felt very awkward now having accused a fellow supernatural being as an alien.

"Oh sorry, umm… haha… I don't really know what to say besides sorry. I had a movie marathon with my friend Shinra the other day and I have what you could call an alien phobia I guess…"

"It's okay, just don't tell. Is your friend a monster too?"

"No, he's human. And hey, we aren't monsters; people just call us that! I'm a dullahan and you? Do you want to see?" Celty asked referring with the wanting to see to take off her helmet.

Kida shrugged, he didn't really care to see but nodded anyway, "I'm… you seriously can't tell that anyone okay? Not even others like us, this stays between you and me got it?"

Celty nodded and typed a yes, taking off her helmet for a second and quickly putting it back on. "Your secret is safe with me, I promise."

Masaomi wasn't sure why he told her, maybe because the two just seemed to get along so well minus the alien accusation, "I'm a Nighthowler."

Celty exploded in excitement, typing frantically, "The Nighthowler!? That is so amazing, I can't believe I get to meet you, I meeting a Nighthowler! I'm saying this right, right, like there is always only one right? You can raise the moon right, that is so amazing, can I see? I want to see! What else can you do?"

"Calm down! You'll attract attention if anyone passes by! I can raise the moon and night and many other things and no I won't show you because then this place will be swarming with cops and hunters. There's only one at a time."

"Sorry, this is just so amazing. I'm Celty, what's your name?"

Masaomi debated whether to use his first name or last. Celty didn't look like she was involved with underground stuff and since she mentioned a human he assumed she was simply stuck as pet although she didn't have it too bad judging by how happy she looked. Figuring it wouldn't matter, he answered, "I'm Kida."

Boy, was he wrong. Celty is involved in underground affairs and she did hear the stories about Kida. She typed furiously again and almost hit Masaomi in the face with her PDA, "The Kida!? The legendary Kida in the underground circle!? This is, this is… amazing! The Kida is the Nighthowler! Wow, I… just wow!"

"Calm down, I'm not that amazing! I figured you wouldn't know about that part but I guess that puts you in the shady circles too doesn't it?"

"I'm occasionally an underground transporter. Hey, I know we got off the wrong foot but do you want to hang out?"

"Ah sorry, you seem nice but I have to go actually. I have something to do. A job."

"No monster buddy time?"

"Tch, you're calling yourself a monster now. Beside, why do you want to spend time with me? You know what I do for a living now."

"I do and I get what you mean. Call me reckless but I just feel that I can trust you. I think you seem really nice once someone gets to know you and isn't on the hit list. I understand if you don't want to hang out though… It's just; it'd be nice to have a friend that's like me." Celty's dipped her head obviously sad about being brushed off. Masaomi felt guilty and he did long for friends even though he didn't show it. He couldn't have human friends but maybe monster friends… maybe he'd make Celty an exception to his rule of no bonds. The prospect of spending time with the dullahan seemed fun and he wouldn't stay for long in the city anyway. But hanging around Celty could attract attention from those knowing Celty's true identity. He would have to think about it. "Well, how about maybe later? Or tomorrow. I'm not sure if there will be time today."

Celty nodded enthusiastically and gave him her number and vice versa. Celty waved goodbye and rode off on Shooter into the other direction quite happy about the new friend she had made looking forward to tomorrow. The dullahan headed straight home but turning out of the street she bumped into Izaya coming out of the blue almost running him over. While Celty didn't like the man she did do the polite thing and apologized via PDA. Shooter and Celty took off, the dullahan not caring if her apology got accepted or not. Izaya stared after her wondering what was on the transporter's mind. The informant knew very well of her and Celty wasn't the type to run into people, usually reacting quickly and early on. The raven haired man shrugged but kept the encounter in mind, perhaps it would make sense later.

Mikado checked the chat having finished his homework but no one was online. Anri would come in an hour and the boy sighed. Waiting lasted for eternity when not distracted. His eyes lit up finding Setton logging on.

 _ **Setton: Good evening, Taro.**_

 _ **Taro Tanaka: Hello Setton. How was your day?**_

 _ **Setton: More or less like any other day. But I did make a new friend.**_

 _ **Taro Tanaka: That's nice.**_

Celty almost typed about Masaomi but her fingers stopped hovering about the keyboard, the promise made echoing in her mind. She knew how painful to lose your freedom was even though Shinra gave her as much as he possibly could, society still placed bounds. She couldn't risk Kida's freedom; his life would turn into a living hell especially being what he was. Instead she asked Taro about his day.

"Not even a hello? I know you noticed me, Kida-kun.~"

Masaomi closed the door behind him rather annoyed. This Izaya guy lingering around Amphisbaena had almost seen him and the teen's avoidance had almost caused him to be spotted by the van gang. At least he got what he had planned; the rest of it would be cleared out of the way tomorrow and then he'd grab his money. Masaomi had avoided Izaya simply because the he rubs him the wrong way but the man's enthusiasm at approaching the blonde made him want to hightail out of the city after grabbing the money. But after all he'd seen him making deals with the yakuza too so maybe the man hanging around the same places he did was coincidence. He really wanted to keep his promise to Celty and honestly Kida didn't feel like running after two days already even though he would if he had to as so much attention already had come his way. He doubted the chat person would cause trouble and the girl he saved should know better than to go looking. His eyes moved to the laptop, the sun starting to dip into orange color outside. The teen plopped down in front of it starting up the device and logging into the chat.

 **Bakyura logged on.**

 _ **Setton: Good evening, Bakyura!  
**_

_**Taro Tanaka: Hello Bakyura!**_

 _ **Bakyura: Hey there, what's up?**_

 _ **Taro Tanaka: I'm having a friend over right away.**_

 _ **Setton: I made a new friend today.**_

Masaomi's finger paused, eyes focused on Setton's statement. It's far-fetched but… He had already noticed that the chat had private mode but if it wasn't Celty it would look awkward not to mention it would be risky for him. The blonde smiled as an idea came to his mind taking out his phone and sending a text to Celty.

 _ **Taro Tanaka: How was your day, Bakyura?**_

Celty took out her phone glancing back at the screen of the laptop then to her phone, texting back. Masaomi smiled on the other end another idea coming to mind. Busy with his phone he failed to see what Celty had written in the chat.

 _ **Setton: I'm going now but I might come online again later.**_

 _ **Taro Tanaka: Okay, bye Setton! Bakyura… are you still there?**_

 _ **Kanra logged on.**_

 _ **Kanra: Hello everyone!~ Awww I just missed Setton!~**_

Masaomi hit the call button, tilting his head towards the window as the phone ringed on the other side. He'd have to lock up soon. The ringing stopped as the phone got picked up and Masaomi greeted cheerfully, "Hey Celty!"

"Oh hello there, Celty can't come to the phone right now." A male voice replied.

"Gaaah!" Masaomi got so surprised that he had pulled back and thrown his phone fumbling to catch it as it fell on the bed, the teen going over on all fours peeking at it a narrowed eye. Who was that, that didn't sound like Celty. Good thing he hadn't given the surprise yet showing one of his abilities or that would've have been awkward depending where Celty was.

"Heeeelloooooo?" Shinra furrowed his brows, who was that guy? What did he want from his Celty?

Masaomi didn't know if he should answer. He certainly had chosen the right number unless Celty had lied to him. The kid sighed about to hang up when the guy on the other end got smacked and complained with and 'Ow' and said something afterwards earning another smack. A text from Celty said that she was on the phone now.

 _ **Taro Tanaka: Bakyura?**_

 _ **Kanra: Awww he's ignoring us, I'm sad**_ __ __

 _ **Taro Tanaka: I'm worried, what if he hit his head and fell…**_

'Hey Celty! Who was on the phone by the way?'

Celty typed a text excitement bubbling in her. 'It just sounded like I heard you in my head… But my head is… Never mind. That was Shinra, sorry about that. Not to be rude, but why aren't you texting, Shinra might hear you he's standing beside me-' Celty paused glancing back at Shinra tilting his head at her like he had no clue what was going on although he did notice that she got excited.

'That guy can't hear me, only you can. Surprise! I'm using one of my Nighthowler abilities. Just think what you want to say, I'll hear you.' His eyes flitted to the chat with a scowl.

 _ **Kanra: I want Bakyura to say hello to me!;_;**_

 _ **Taro Tanaka: I'm really worried…**_

'Telepathy!? That's amazing! Did you hear me?'

'Yeah!'

 _ **Bakyura: I'm still here just had something to do.**_

 _ **Kanra: Oh what are up to?~**_

 _ **Taro Tanaka: You're okay, right? You didn't hit your head or anything?**_

 _ **Bakyura: I'm fine. Nothing, Kanra, just got a glass of water.**_

'Hey Kida, I know you probably don't hang out much but… want to come over one day and play videogames for a little bit?' Celty asked hoping she didn't sound too weird.

Kida bit his lip not sure what to see even though he really wanted to say yes. Celty did nothing wrong but he had hardened himself to keep everyone at distance and make no friends. 'I think, I'll find time for at least one time.' Except it'd stay by one time.

'Awesome! I'll find a time when Shinra isn't at home. Is there a curfew or something for you? … being different.'

'Don't worry about that. Don't worry about the Shinra guy either; I'll swing by when I got time.'

'But he's super nerdy about supernatural stuff; he might suspect you right off the bat socializing with me. And then he'll dig.'

'Don't worry; I deal with people in my line of work. I'll be fine, I've been hiding my secret for years.'

'If you say so.' Celty reluctantly agreed but Kida had point as he still roamed free. 'See you around.'

'See you' Kida severed the tie and his eyes wander back to the chat with a sigh narrowing his eyes and dropping his head in one hand. Taro had worried again as Masaomi had leaned back ignoring the chat announcing the arrival of a friend and excusing himself getting the door. Kanra send message after message throwing a sort of tantrum and complaining about being ignored by Kida.

 _ **Bakyura: I'm still here. I'm leaving in a bit though.**_

 _ **Kanra: but I want to know about your day!~**_

 _ **Bakyura: It was great.**_

 _ **Kanra: Details, Bakyura, details!~**_ __ __

 _ **Bakyura: I'm a private person.**_

 _ **Kanra(private mode): Aren't you, Kida?~**_

 _ **Bakyura(private mode): You're obsessed with that person, stop calling me Kida.**_

 _ **Taro Tanaka: I'm back. Bakyura can I ask you something?**_

 _ **Bakyura: Sure**_

 _ **Taro Tanaka: I know you just said you're a private person but… umm... Could we meet? In real life, my friend would like to meet you too.**_

 _ **Bakyura: You want to hang out.**_ **Did every new person on this chat receive so much attention?**

 _ **Taro Tanaka: Yeah, if it's alright with you of course! It wouldn't have to be all day just for a little bit.**_

 _ **Taro Tanaka: Do you like ice cream?**_

 _ **Bakyura: Yes but I'll pass.**_

 _ **Taro Tanaka: Oh…**_

 _ **Kanra: Kanra wants to see you too! Come on, Bakyura just one ice cream! My treat!~**_

 _ **Taro Tanaka: Please don't Kanra, let me.**_

 _ **Bakyura: No to both. Sorry but I'm busy.**_

 _ **Kanra: Too busy for even one ice cream?:(**_

 _ **Bakyura: Yes**_ **'Especially for you.'**

 _ **Taro Tanaka: Okay then… but if you change your mind…**_

 _ **Bakyura: I'll let you know. I'm off for today, bye everyone and Taro's friend!**_

 _ **Kanra: Change your mind!~**_

 _ **Taro Tanaka: Good night.**_

 _ **Bakyura logged off.**_

 **Mikado turned to Anri with a sigh. That was a flop.**

 _ **Kanra: Time for plan B, Taro!**_

 _ **Taro Tanaka: Plan B?**_

 _ **Kanra: Yes!~ We find Bakyura!**_

 _ **Taro Tanaka: How?**_

 _ **Kanra: Did you hear about the walking sign new in town? There is a lady by the park that finds things for people.~**_

 _ **Taro Tanaka: But all we have is their pen name…**_

 _ **Kanra: And a hunch that it's a boy.~**_

 _ **Taro Tanaka: You have a hunch. Well, okay we ask the lady but that won't be enough.**_

 _ **Taro Tanaka: There is a community I'm connected with that I can ask.**_

 _ **Kanra: Oh I know a community too!~ Maybe it's the same one!**_ __ __

 _ **Taro Tanaka: Maybe. So, do you want to meet at that park? There is not much to do for us but hope Bakyura comes across the sign and reacts…**_

 _ **Kanra: Yes, good idea. We'll meet at the park and stay close to the sign lady. How does Saturday at noon sound?~**_

 _ **Taro Tanaka: Sounds good. My friend is coming along too.**_

 _ **Kanra: The more the merrier! I sadly have to leave now. Bye, bye!~**_

 _ **Taro Tanaka: Bye, see you Saturday.**_

 _ **Kanra logged off.**_

 _ **Taro Tanaka logged off.**_

 _ **No one is left in the chat room.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

His eyes stared at the wall, the fur underneath a little moist. Memories of his furry family had flooded his dreams and Masaomi couldn't hold back crying a little silently. He missed them so much but he couldn't go back no matter how much he wanted to, it would endanger not just him but his family too. Kida liked fights and adventures but he didn't like his life. He longed for friends but couldn't have any, his life was life on the run fueled by his underground work he loathed and the only friend he had made he would abandon soon. But out there is a sea where he'd drown unlike the dark rabbit holes he knew how to navigate. It's all he knew besides living with the wolves. Would it be different in a world where people didn't mind monsters all that much? Maybe for some but probably not him. The underground is just as deadly for a monster as the surface. The rarer the monster, the bigger hell awaited it and it couldn't really get rarer than being the only one of your kind in the entire world. His paw brushed over his eyes again and Kida sniffed tilting his head at a digital clock. The sun would push over the horizon in a few minutes. The teen shoved away the sadness and forced himself to cheer up like he did so many times and waited, the sun rising quietly as he thought of how to go about the day. He just wanted to leave this city, move on. He didn't want to break out crying in front of Celty in this emotional mood, it'd be horrible. Poor Celty could even blame herself for no reason but the promise echoed in his mind. Masaomi swallowed shaking his head as if to throw off all emotions so he could offer fake smiles all day. The boy decided to go out to eat he had more than enough money deciding on Russia's Sushi although he wondered if they were even open around this time. After breakfast he'd go right at Amphisbaena, crush them, collect his money, stop by Celty and then leave. The first rays of sunshine brightened the sky and Masaomi changed in the blink of an eye, getting dressed and heading to the bathroom. The teen grabbed phone, keys and wallet pulling back the curtains of the apartment before exiting and locking the door. Even at this early hour many people still roamed the street but not as many as later in the day. Masaomi took the straightest route to Russia's Sushi intend to avoid everyone he'd met until now. Kida sighed the restaurant wouldn't open till another hour and he didn't feel like hanging around for so long. When you waited an hour lasted seemingly for eternity. To his surprise though, he found Simon a second later in the door holding it open for him with a smile. Kida didn't go in right away standing there for a few seconds before strolling in up to the counter. He wasn't the only one there, the counter shared by a blonde man clad in bartender suit and a guy with brown locks and glasses talking to Dennis behind the counter.

"You're here early."

"Well we had difficult a client you could say. Tried to hightail out of the apartment really early in the morning to avoid his debt." Tom answered. "You're sort of open early."

"Well, I was up early and didn't feel like going back to sleep so I started early." Dennis chuckled glancing to Masaomi who had folded his arms on the counter and dropped his head in them wearing no smile and his eyes glum. "What can I get you?"

"Today's special." The teen didn't bother choosing. Shizuo glanced towards the boy and couldn't help but notice the sadness in his eyes making him wonder was wrong. Maybe he isn't a morning person and needed food or coffee or something like that to cheer up. Masaomi thanked Dennis and poked into his food, eating slowly but the sadness didn't leave. 'Come on, cheer up they're looking at me.' Kida tried to force a smile which looked funny because he dropped it over and over attempting to fake happiness but today it just didn't work.

"Bad night?" Simon asked and Masaomi chuckled dryly. That could be an accurate description as he was lying in bed while crying to himself.

"You could say so." Kida gave up on trying forcing a smile for right now eating the sushi in silence.

The cop sighed, a case so early. Ikebukuro is riddled with gangs and such nowadays although for such a busy place they managed to have about no monsters running loose. One in particular he often had run-ins with for speeding. Not a monster slipped past his sharp eyes but the underground was a harder hive to pry open. Even in the more remote places and small villages, monsters couldn't set foot anywhere near people without being caught as every known monster had been caught before and every detail is known making it easy to catch when knowing where to strike. All but one, one that most people say is truly only a story while few believe it. Although the cop _had_ enjoyed that insane chase even though he got yelled at for escalating it. Ungrateful bosses.

"Keep the change." Masaomi put the money on the counter having finished his sushi and left heading straight for his targets, shoving away all turmoil and replacing it by an indifferent mask. A second out the door and a man stormed past him with a hoodie, the hand slipping to Kida's pocket and the teen retaliated swiftly as his fist slammed into the mugger's gut. The man groaned sinking to his knees and Kida glared at him and continued walking. Tom whistled under his breath having seen the ordeal with the other three and his eyes wandered to the mugger shakily standing up. He'd seen somebody wear exact same things today this very morning, the very person who didn't want to pay their debt.

"Alright, let's do this…" Mikado breathed decked in phone and wallet, the door bell alerting him. The teen darted past his father going for the door and shyly greeted Anri.

"Ready?"

"Yeah. Bye mom and dad, I'll be back later." Mikado called heading to the park with Anri as his parents wished him to have fun.

"Do you know this Kanra person well?" Anri inquired.

"Umm… not that well… but more than Bakyura!" Mikado stuttered and Anri giggled.

Celty stared at the message in her own way. It came from Izaya requesting a transporter job done. One that didn't seem to make any sense and would make her drive around the park all day. She hadn't taken a job in a while… The dullahan sighed replying with a yes and Izaya texted back to meet at Russia's Sushi in a bit.

Izaya smiled to himself getting Celty to come was just too easy. The man pocketed the phone heading to a certain place where a gang hid.

Masaomi's eyes narrowed to the rubbish as noises emitted from it but the teen dropped the menace immediately noticing a furry tail proving that there were only some animals. The boy turned to move in but stopped again when a bark resonated behind him and a meow. The teen glanced over his shoulder to a medium sized dog and cat opening a mental tie. They seemed familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. Kida didn't even allow himself furry friends most of the time and those times he did they got forgotten when he moved on, only his wolf family stayed.

'Masaomi, dude it's me!' The dog tilted his head, wagging his tail. 'Don't you remember?'

'He's always on the move, remember? The 'no friends' rule?'

'Oh shut up, hairball.' The black and white dog akin to some shepherd mix casted his gaze away from the cat in an annoyed huff. The tiger striped feline with white spots however didn't like that treatment at all repaying the word with a scratch over the snout, the dog gnashing his teeth together and handing a glare.

'Masaomi, it's Trixie and Max. You saved us two years ago from a burning house and found us a family.'

Masaomi started to grin and apologized as he remembered. 'Sorry, I didn't recognize you right away. So why aren't you with those people, I thought you like it there.'

'No hard feelings there. We almost didn't recognize you there either and you got taller. And I think you look even more like a punk.' Max grinned back. 'Still on the same road?'

'Got no other road to travel on.'

'The family died in a car crash.' Trixie explained. 'We didn't want to end up in a pound, everyone knows you don't last long and we didn't want to risk being separated. Max is my best friend even though he's an annoying teenager.'

'Suit yourself you're only two months older than me!' Max retorted. 'Besides, we don't let anyone take our freedom. So Masaomi what are you up to? Want us to tag along?'

'We missed you. I'm glad you still have your freedom.'

'Never letting go of it.' Masaomi replied in a much brighter mood. 'A gang is in there, guess.'

'Well if you want help with kicking ass… you know all we ask in return is a scratch, a bit of your time and the contents of any fridges.' Max smiled, his stomach growling to reaffirm the food matter.

'I don't want to see you two hurt but I'll still fetch you any food I find.'

'Masaomi, don't worry about us. Please just let us help and don't worry about us going to the 'dark side.' You said there are bad people in there, they deserve a whacking.' Trixie sighed.

'I said there is a gang in there.'

'Are they bad?'

'…I guess so. But I'm already bad too so-'

'Forget it we are going. I saw that face you had when passing us.'

'Trix is right, just let us help we won't listen to no. Besides think strategically; they'll never guess a dog and cat to attack them.'

'But play it safe.' Masaomi sighed.

'Alright, let's kick some ass!'

'Max! Sneaky approach, I'm not kicking in the door right away.'

'Maybe you should let Masaomi lead the way, Max.' Trixie chuckled hopping down from a trash can and walking beside the blonde.

"Hey Celty, who was that on the phone yesterday?" Shinra inquired leaning over the back of the couch, Celty doing something on her laptop. The dullahan pulled out her PDA pondering what to write. Shinra's curiosity was already sparked especially after seeing Celty being on her phone seemingly talking to someone instead of texting. She could hear others but couldn't talk. So why didn't she text a single time? She had to say something to the underground doctor without endangering Masaomi's freedom.

"Remember the guy that glared at me at Russia's Sushi?"

"Did he threaten you, I'll make him pay!"

"No! He didn't threaten me. I bumped into him on the street but he was in a hurry. He wanted to talk to me though so we exchanged phone numbers. He apologized for that nasty glare." Celty typed and Shinra narrowed his eyes skeptically before shrugging. "You don't have to worry; he's actually a really nice guy. Just doesn't like any attention on him."

"Well if you say so. But be careful anyway. How long is that job going to take?"

"Couple of hours and I'm not sure if I'm already regretting it. What reason is there to drive around in the park with a package for so long?"

"Who knows, Izaya is weird."

"You too."

"Being interested in biology and the paranormal is perfectly normal just like my undying love for you!"

"…"

"My, my what a show." Izaya chuckled stepping out of hiding having watched Masaomi take out Amphisbaena, the teen standing in a middle of the room surrounding my the gang members. Max and Trixie instantly darted to the bar and sniffed for food in any corner that could host it. A few of them had owned supernatural creatures but thankfully none of them had said or hinted towards their owners of Kida's secret.

"You know I don't need a paid job to get rid of a stalker." Masaomi glanced over his shoulder at Izaya still smile shrugging off the comment.

"I didn't stalk you, just seeing what you're made of. You know, the rumors paint you as indestructible.~" Izaya chuckled but his eyes widened and the chuckle died down as Max came from behind a counter with a corner of a half eaten sandwich sticking out of his mouth. Max shifted his eyes from Masaomi to Izaya's immediately spotting the fear the man tried so hard to suppress. Trixie hopped up on the counter having filled her belly with a purr and gazed at the silent information broker opening his mouth again not daring to let the dog out of his eyes. "I'll see you around.~" Masaomi didn't reply watching Izaya leave and waiting a few minutes before a smile cracked his lips.

"He's almost shit his pants being afraid of Max." Trixie meowed and Max stuck out his chest licking crumbs from his lips. "I'm leaving today otherwise I'd offer you a place to stay for tonight in my temporary apartment." The teen sighed.

'Mind if we tag along later on the road?' Trixie meowed.

"No, you two want to go somewhere first?"

'Well… let's just say I got to go see an 'old buddy' that I've got a score to settle with. He's in town, caught his scent, earlier today.' Max replied.

"Be careful." Masaomi warned knowing that Max could rush into things too quickly.

'We will, see you later.' Trixie nodded and the two animals scampered off outside while Masaomi headed for the yakuza.

"Well, all we can do is wait for Kanra now. I wrote that we are at the fountain." Mikado sighed sitting by the fountain with Anri.

"Hey maybe she can help." Anri motioned to a lady wearing a big sign. The teens approached her and asked what the sign is about.

"I find things or people for others. Are you looking for something?"

"Someone. Two people actually." Mikado replied.

"You can leave a message for them on here or describe them if you want."

"Maybe look for Kanra first?" Anri suggested.

"Kanra just logged into the chat! Let's put down everything we know about Bakyura." Mikado said quickly adding a description of their clothing. A few minutes later a man in a short parka showed up at the fountain searching the area, brown eyes stopping at the teens.

Izaya smiled and walked up to them. "Are you Taro Tanaka from the chat?"

"Yes, this is my friend Anri. Are you Kanra?"

"That's me.~"

Mikado blushed a little almost spilling his next thought but a tilt from Izaya and an inviting smile from Izaya coaxed him to talk. "I-It's just y-you sound like a g-girl in the chat."

"Ah yes, I guess I do. My real name is Izaya Orihara." Mikado's eyes widened a little having heard a little about Izaya since living here.

"I'm Mikado."

"Nice to meet you in person, Mikado. So, any promising sightings yet?~"

"No but we put down everything we know with the sign lady over there, she helps with finding things or people." Anri replied. Izaya looked in her direction and a bigger smile tugged as his lips with the idea coming to mind.

"I'll be right back.~" The man left greeting the young woman with the sign, the teens curiously watching from a distance. The marker glided over the sign quickly and Izaya handed back the marker walking back to the students.

"We should spread out but stay within each other's sight." Izaya suggested.

"I'll go over there, Mikado has my phone number." Anri nodded.

"I'll stay in the chat and stay here."

"I'll go across from you and stay in the chat too.~"

'This is ridiculous.' Celty sighed on the inside driving around the park aimlessly, the package sitting behind her. Why did she even take the job, she could be enjoying herself at home. Shooter at least could use the time getting out even though both got stared at quite often. These moments let her thoughts wander to her head, the dullahan wondering if she'd ever find it and if she could even keep it then. But the cold after thought that it's likely to not happen whispered along crushing hope and reflecting the harsh truth of how things worked in society.

Masaomi's eyes stopped at an ice cream stand as his chosen route took him through the park. He had declined the offer in the chat making it illogical from their point of view to see him with ice cream. Or just what they look for depending on who's view. The teen walked past, the walk rather uneventful when he suddenly felt another supernatural aura none of those pet stores nor anyone with a supernatural being nearby. The feeling rushed past again, a few grumbles resonating from crowds.

Celty and Shooter skidded to a stop, the dullahan looking around her as the familiar aura still lingered steadily fading away. Was that Kida just now? Even if that was Kida she couldn't seek him out now. Her rather quick stop already made people look more now and if she darted right to him he'd be instantly suspected. Celty dipped her head staring at Shooter wondering if she would actually ever get to hang out with him. Kida had promised it but no doubt was he careful otherwise he couldn't have stayed free for so long. Izaya pulled her out of her thoughts greeting her, Celty responding with her writing pad. "Taking the package back?"

"Package stays with you a little longer.~"

"Whatever you're up to, I feel sorry for the victim."

"Aw come on now, Celty. Trust me.~" Izaya disappeared again waving at her with a smile.

'Trusting you is the worst thing anyone could do.'

"Hello can I help you find something?"

Masaomi sighed to himself having glanced at her just a little too long. It wasn't easy to ignore though, how often did you see people wandering in a park with a giant notebook/sign hybrid attached to them? Curiosity played a factor and that distinct whiff of finding something he didn't like pushed to the commencing event of Masaomi giving a shrug and smiling back stepping closer. The pen played in his fingers about to maybe leave a note for Trixie and Max when they abruptly stopped his eyes burning into the note Izaya left about him laughing in his face. It generously described his looks and got signed by Izaya referring to him by his pen name from the website. And just to get his blood boiling more an agonizing smiley smiled at him right behind his pen name. Punching him in the face is the least Kida wanted to do to the informant right now. Fine, Izaya wanted to know so badly then he could not that it changed anything. He'd deliver the confirmation along with a beating.

Mikado stared at Kida looking at the sign from his spot and chewed his lip wondering how they would decide who would be Bakyura. Since Izaya left his note no one else wrote on it and his finger moved to his phone glancing to Anri further away at her spot. The boy quickly sent a text wondering what they should do but unknown to him Anri was far busy staring than reacting to her buzzing phone. That was the boy that saved her! She dearly wanted to say thank you but also knew they were here to find this person from the chat. Anri glanced at her feet also keeping in mind that the teen gave off the impression of not wanting any attention. She probably already thanked him again but felt the need to do it. It would just be a little thank you.

Izaya's smile lifted spotting Kida stop by the sign and the informant inched closer in the crowds glancing towards Anri who looked downward and Mikado who didn't know what to do as the man had left both teens in the dark of what he had written on the sign.

Mikado glanced at his phone with a little hopeful smile, eyes glued shortly to a certain forum in which he enlisted help.

Masaomi remained calm while growling on the inside. He could feel the eyes on him. The boy learned quickly that when you were a monster you had no friends and with no friends no one watched your back so you had to do it yourself. He had honed his skills to immediately know when someone watched and the blonde lifted the enormous page looking at the next one. Another note aimed at Bakyura greeted his face but one much more vague. Kida tuned away not intend to dwell on either and noting to himself to swing by Izaya's place before skipping town. Out of the corner of his eye he snatched the familiar sight of Izaya and to his dismay his eyes met with Anri's afterwards. Mikado glanced back and forth dumbly holding his phone with uncertainty about to walk to the blonde shyly but Masaomi had already managed to weave himself smoothly into a crowd. What they didn't know was that Kida circled back out of their sight having managed to shake off Izaya and slipped into a building watching them.

Izaya frowned having lost sight of Kida. He knew it wouldn't be easy but he had grossly underestimated the boy when it came to this. He also hid any reactions well able to make Orihara doubt his hunch and that wasn't an easy feat. The informant headed back to Mikado and Anri having listened to them.

Masaomi's hand slipped to his pocket becoming rather annoyed. Why did he have to run into so many familiar people here again and again? If he stayed any longer here, Ikebukuro would be his grave or even worse a never ending hell.

"Bakyura logged on!" Mikado exclaimed, the trio by the fountain.

- **Bakyura logged on-**

 **Bakyura: Yo, what's up?**

 **Taro Tanaka: Not much just surfing on the internet.**

 **Kanra: Missing you of course!~**

 **Bakyura: you don't even know me.**

 **Taro Tanaka: So… what are you doing?**

 **Bakyura: Just being lazy at home. I was hoping you guys have something interesting to tell.**

 **Kanra: Back for more rumors? You know we should really meet it'd be so much fun!~**

 **Bakyura: Nah this is fine.**

 **Kanra: You're such a party pooper! Come on~**

Izaya frowned spotting a man in bartender clad suit turning his head to him and Tom sighing behind Shizuo. Of course he had to show up now at the worst possible time for the informant. Izaya quickly bid goodbye logging off and dashing away as an enraged Shizuo followed and Tom tried to calm him down running after the two as best as he could. Mikado and Anri gazed after them and Masaomi smirked from his spot. Perfect. With Izaya gone, it'd be much easier to sneak away but Anri still knew his face. His head turned again feeling the supernatural presence nearing again and Masaomi left the building scanning his surroundings. Something about it… felt a tiny bit familiar… His eyes landed on Celty rushing past but slowing down as her head turned catching a glimpse of Kida, the dullahan stopped and turned around to the teen walking up to her. Normally Masaomi wouldn't approach Celty in public like this as making contact could get you immediately suspected of being a supernatural creature too however the situation called for it and he'd be out of town quickly. "Can I hitch a ride?"

"Of course!" Celty nodded and typed on her PDA quickly making a helmet for Kida climbing onto the motorcycle behind her. 'Any specific place you want to be dropped off?'

'Hey you remembered the telepathy thing. No just out of the park will be fine.' Kida smiled about to relax as they drove away but Celty stopped again this time by Mikado and Anri, the boy having waved to her.

"Hi Celty."

"Hi Mikado. Who is your friend?"

"Anri Sonohara pleased to meet you." Anri introduced herself shyly having read what the dullahan wrote.

"Who is your friend Celty?" Mikado inquired in curiosity, Masaomi quickly replying with 'Lee' while Celty typed 'Logan' spontaneously. Mikado blinked glancing back and forth and Anri sheepishly looked away recognizing the voice debating whether to thank now or hope to find him later. Celty freaked at her mistake, Mikado worried and Anri began stuttering a thank you with tension basically blowing the roof. Masaomi slid off Shooter pulling off the helmet and took the lead before the situation could escalate leaving no one a chance to talk and interrupting Anri. This could now either intrigue Mikado or horribly confuse him discouraging him from any more snooping, the blonde shooting for the latter.

"I'm Lee Logan right now."

"R-right now?" Mikado blinked cutting in.

"You might know me as Bakyura and I'd rather not try to become friends. Yeah right now but maybe I'll switch to Masaomi or Bob or whatever I want."

"I'm willing to bet money it's not Bob." Mikado suddenly blurted, his cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

"Too bad you can't tell when I'm lying. You met me, now give up and go home." Masaomi smirked starting to walk away and thanking Celty for the short ride as he'd been spotted anyway. Mikado's head dipped downward and Celty tipped away trying to comfort him without spilling anything. As harsh as it sounded but it was much better for Mikado to have his hopes crushed and stay away.

"Hey don't let it stop you from making friends. Not everybody will be mean about it like him."

"Thanks Celty, I'd just hoped it wouldn't be… like this…"

"I have to go now but how about Russia's Sushi later this week? Shinra and me are going how about you two tag along? Our treat."

"Thanks it sounds great." Mikado smiled.

"Okay, I'll text you later. I have to go now." Celty waved and sped off as Mikado and Anri started heading in the general direction of their homes.

"That was him." She had said it so quietly he had barely caught it.

"Who? Bakyura?"

"Yes, he was the boy who saved me that I told you about." Mikado's eyes widened and a flutter of hope quivered. If this guy risked life and limb for a stranger he couldn't be all that cold. Maybe he just had a bad experience with making friends. Of course there is always the possibility of that situation but no monster had managed to scrape by retaining their freedom in Ikebukuro nor in other cities. Heck even the countryside and wilderness were barely safe for them because those places were the obvious run to and last hope. No monster would be crazy enough to move around under people although Mikado didn't mind meeting such a variety seemingly out of this world. However besides Celty he hadn't really met any friendly monsters and one could still easily end him if it wasn't chained making it a rather scary aspect. Yet it drew in like a moth to light. Mikado highly doubted the monster outlet but he couldn't help himself but be drawn to Bakyura and now that Anri mentioned that it only fed the fire.

"What did I miss?" Their eyes shifted ahead of them to Izaya having shaken off Shizuo in record time.

"Oh sorry but we met Bakyura. And I've met Celty." Anri explained.

"Celty was giving him a ride." Mikado added.

"Tell me everything. Start with he looked like.~" Izaya smiled walking alongside the teens. Mikado thought he spotted a hidden smirk with a hint of creepy in that smile but shrugged it off for now.

"Umm… well blonde and I think he might be about my age."

"Aw come on Mikado. Details.~"

"He had silver ear piercings I think, he was wearing a white hoodie and black pants, he's white and not fat and has yellow amber eyes…uh… and he didn't say his name. Well, he said many names when I asked."

"Many names?" Izaya inquired encouraging the teen to go one while smirking on the inside. 'Got you Kida.'

"He mentioned Lee, Logan, Masaomi and Bob." Anri quietly spoke up.

"Or whatever he wants." Mikado sighed.

"That's not very nice." Izaya pouted. Nothing new really got revealed to him through all this except that his hunch had been right. It made him wonder how aware Kida had been of their plan all along. Did he even know about it and if yes, how?

Shiki glanced to his phone answering the call where a member informed them of Kida's success standing at the scene along with other members, the mentioned teen sitting on a couch across Shiki. "You left them all alive."

"I prefer it that way in case my current employer has questions for them." Masaomi shrugged although that was hardly the real reason. He hated every time it ended differently.

"As promised here is the other half."

Masaomi quickly peeked at it before taking the bag and getting to his feet ready to skip town even though he usually stayed a few days longer, then again any other time he didn't have so much attention on him. He'd simply drift by with no one noticing or ever remembering him like a fading shadow slithering through the underground. A lonely existence, the only one society would allow without imprisonment and pain.

"Kida… would you take another job?"

The teen looked over his shoulder halting halfway through the room. To say yes is a bad move, a very bad one. He could feel how much it already folded into a mistake by considering it but he could barely remember a time he didn't make a mistake. He told himself leaving was to keep his family safe but why did he cry so much then when no one looked? He pushed away Chikage offering shelter and a second chance at a home even putting up with his quirks and the trouble that followed him yet Masaomi ran away jumping into the underground which would become his only way of life and pool of misery. He didn't need the money and yet he could feel himself turning around. No friends here to give reason to stay. He sat down. "What is the job?"

"Have you heard of color gangs? Most of them are just rowdy delinquents fighting with each other. There are a few here and usually they don't encroach on our territory and cause no trouble to us however two foolishly seemingly made it their goal to 'raise the stakes'."

"You're implying they are weak and foolish, why do you need my help?" Masaomi countered calmly.

"Here's the twist; they aren't as stupid or weak as they look. Red and green have considerably upped their game to the point that we have a hard time hitting back. They got a hold of all our faces and Orihara can't get close to gather information because they avoid him like the plague. Particularly green likes to play hide and seek a lot. Weapons like guns showed up in their hands too." Akabayashi added.

Kida didn't reply mulling it over. It'd be easy to say no they'd just find someone else. The teen garnered way too much attention in the city already. His biggest annoyance was that Izaya guy seriously posing a threat. He didn't know the man nor did he want to but he did know that he worked for the yakuza. If it came up and he caught wind, Kida abruptly leaving might just spark his interest even more and lead to more trouble or it could just fade away. Deep inside another part of him didn't just want to leave because he viewed Celty as friend in the short time no matter how much he lied to himself. He really wanted a friend even for a little bit. It's playing with fire but when didn't he? "Not that I need them but you got any hints?"

Shiki smiled, "Half now, half later again?"

"Deal."

Mikado sighed again; he did that a lot today. His eyes stared at the screen with no online in the chat and the boy wondered what to do. The day had really not panned out as he had planned leaving a void of boredom. The teen entered a forum in search of anything to occupy his time with and his eyes widened at a post where a member had been attacked brutally retelling the experience. Lately he'd seen this a lot from the forum but at least only one party showed up repeatedly, the other two prowling the city having not so subtly declared to 'rise to the top' in the city without further details leaving the other two more or less alone. When seeing such a post, Mikado wished he could help but didn't know how. His head still spun with thoughts about the blonde refusing to give up yet. Maybe he could ask Celty, the two seemed to know each other. The teen smiled deciding to visit his friend later.

'So have you seen the guy?'

'No, sorry but good luck on your search. You'll need it here.'

'Let's go Max.' Trixie mowed, the duo turning around quickly disappearing as the owner approached the other dog.

'I lost count how many times we asked. There are just too many scents… I miss Masaomi.'

'Me too.'

'I just wish he'd take us along, I don't mind the danger!'

'Hey we'll find him.' Trixie tried to cheer them up.

'How?'

'Following trouble.'

'Celty?'

'Kida!?' "Hey Celty, something wrong?' Shinra tilted his head as the dullahan jumped a little almost dropping a plate.

"No" 'Geez Kida, mind giving me a warning with a text!?'

'Sorry. You busy?'

"We should take a trip together sometime just you and me."

"Where do you want to go?" 'Right now, not really. Why?'

'Mind if I swing by? What's your address?' "Hmm… maybe somewhere out of the city…"

'Well, no but Shinra is here. He's not like us and he's interested in the supernatural.'

'I don't mind. Any idea what could tie us together in a non supernatural way?'

'He's a fanatic, are you sure? Don't get me wrong I really do want to hang but I don't want you to lose your freedom because of me or Shinra's blabbing.'

'We just need a plan.'

'I'm a transporter; we can tie it to work. Shinra is an underground doctor. Or we can say while apologizing we found similar interests. Do you like videogames?'

'Yeah, just haven't played in ages.'

'Or we can combine both. Who's doing the talking though? Sorry about messing up in the park.'

'Nah, it's fine. Yeah, let's mix it. Might be better if you introduce me, you know him better.'

"Celty?"

"Yes?"

"You spaced out."

"Sorry, I just have something on my mind."

"What's on your mind?" Shinra smiled.

"Izaya had a job for me where I had to drive around the park with package for hours for no reason." The dullahan sighed quickly relaying directions in her mind.

"Nigel, wake up." Azury growled nudging the other wolf a little roughly.

"What's going on?" Nigel yawned, sharp fangs showing.

"It's time to make a decision." The grey wolf, his fur a one complete shade of grey, followed the purely white one to the other sitting, lying and standing in a circle by their den in their territory.

"I'm sure Masaomi has crossed all of your minds in between since he left us. I know I've been thinking more and more about him." A large typical grey wolf spoke up, standing on a rock, Azury's mate. The female wolf stood closer beside them, their grown young and Kida's adoptive siblings huddled around. Beside the pair and Nigel, three other grown wolves perked their ears one of them Akita the completely black wolf. The other two were girls, one speckled with red and white so much that hardly any grey could be seen and she mimicked more a dog than a wolf due to one parent having been a domestic breed. In addition her body was more of a slender and shorter build however the red wolf possessed incredible agility to her body build. Next to her sat the fluffiest of them all, her coat long and shaggy on her large strong muscled body. Her coat also deviated from typical grey wolf colors with flecks of red competing against black and grey wrestling for dominance and a few hardly noticed white dibs by paw and snout.

"I miss him and I know all do too." Azury added continuing. "We all know he just wants to protect us he has no one to protect him out there. I can't bear to have him out there anymore and I wish to find my pup and bring him home. This journey could include venturing into human territory and is very dangerous which is why we leave you a choice; to join or stay. Our pack has never been whole again after he left, he belongs with us."

"We are coming mommy! I want brother Masaomi to come back!" The bravest of their grown litter stepped forward.

"Yeah!" another joined.

"I can't stand the thought of him stuck around humans." Akita snarled.

"I see." Azury's mate smiled, glanced to the other three.

"You're the leaders for good reason; we follow where you go you know that. And packs don't drift apart; I never like Masaomi's idea." Nigel stood up having answered for the other two and lazily stretched his legs. "When do we leave?"

"Tonight." Azury answered.

"Any human that hurt him I'll rip to shreds." Akita mumbled to himself, Azury having overheard him his comment and smiling softly. Her brother may be rough all around but he deeply cared for their supernatural family member.

Masaomi knocked on the door to the apartment waiting patiently as he leaned against the wall. It didn't take long for the door to open met with Celty gesturing him to come in and Shinra closely behind her. The blonde pushed off the wall and glanced at his surroundings, the trio coming to a stop in the living room. Celty began to type directing the statement more at Shinra introducing Kida using their plan which seemed to appease Shinra however remained silent. "Shinra, if this about the mean look he apologized. Besides you wouldn't stand a chance in a fight."

"Alright but hey, how can you be sure?" Shinra pouted.

"Trust me, I'm sure. Anyway…" 'What's your name right now?'

For a second, Masaomi just innocently blinked at her like a small child when spoken to before registering what she asked. Right he'd keep his identity as Kida minimal along with his real identity even though Shinra did crawl in the belly of the underground and could've possibly heard about him as vaguely as others. 'Logan'

'Really? It's odd though, I just blurted it out back there…'

'Guess I kinda like it.'

"This is Logan." Celty motioned to Kida and Shinra eyed the boy. Logan, huh? "Hey you want to something to drink and eat?"

"I'm good for now, thanks."

"Wanna play some videogames?"

"Yeah, sounds great! Warning you ahead of time though, I haven't played in ages."

Shinra couldn't help but feel curious about the mysterious Logan as time passed. Celty and him seemed to get along quite well and sometimes Celty or him would be amused for reason the underground doctor couldn't see. It made him jealous. For the most part they spend time playing videogames and Logan mentioned he moves a lot never really staying in one place for long.

"Geez, you said you haven't played in ages!" Celty shoved the PDA in a chuckling Kida's face.

"It's true, I didn't lie! I didn't say that I suck though." The blonde grinned wiggling his finger for emphasis.

"Oh crap, I forgot!"

"What wrong, Celty?" He said Celty like they had known each for years. Shinra sighed; Logan was the classical hot mysterious bad boy that girls squealed over.

"Shinra's dad is visiting and I promised to pick him up! I'll be right back!"

"Well, I should get going anyway but thanks for having me over."

"Leaving already?" Shinra inquired.

"Please stay, I'll be right back. It won't take long."

'Celty, I can't stay till it gets dark.'

'Oh yeah, sorry… there are still almost two hours till its gets dark.'

"I guess I can stay a little longer."

"Awesome! Be right back!" Celty hurried out the door apologizing to Shinra who simply told her not to worry and come back safely.

"Hey Logan, you're cozy with Celty."

"Yeah, we get along pretty well."

"She's a dullahan, you know that right? And she's mine."

"Chill Shinra, I'm not after her booty. I know what she is."

The door bell rung and Shinra tilted his head a little wondering who it could be. Celty just left she couldn't be back already nor would she ring the door bell. The underground doctor opened the door while Logan walked to the fridge taking out a soda can and leaned against the counter glancing to the door over his shoulder. Shinra smiled at Mikado standing in front of the door and stepped aside to let him in. Mikado had become good friends with Shinra and Celty since he had arrived. Poor Masaomi almost choked on his drink covering up a cough and Mikado turned to him with his heart starting to thump seeing the blonde hair and familiar clothing. Shinra didn't have to ask as the black haired teen answered quietly and hopefully, "Bakyura?"

"Bakyura?" Shinra repeated. Wasn't the guy called Logan?

"We met in the park today; he's from an online chat room I'm in." Mikado quickly explained looking back to Logan still having his back turned to him. "Is that you?"

"Hey Shinra, I just remembered I got something to get done today. Thanks again, gotta run."

"Really? Celty will be disappointed." Shinra replied standing in front of the closed door.

"It is you!" Mikado blurted as Masaomi had turned around. Mikado's eyes asked a million questions silently and brimmed with curiosity.

"So you two know each other?" Shinra blinked. Man, the situation was tense.

"I-I didn't mean to make you leave, p-lease stay! Sort of, Shinra."

"No."

"But we kind of do…"

"No you don't know me." Kida repeated stepping closer to the other boy. "You've met me on an online chat and one time in park that doesn't mean you know me."

"I would like to." Mikado smiled shyly.

"Not happening."

"B-but… you're here… and-"

"I glared at Celty and I'm making it up to her. We're not friends and I'm not looking for any." Shinra watched silently seeing what Kida tried to do. It was obvious for anyone to see that Mikado was intrigued with the other boy but Masaomi cut him off. Shinra knew from Celty and Logan himself that he was involved in the underground and from his own experience he knew it no place for kids. He had no idea how Logan had fallen into the hole but the underground doctor knew that Mikado went to school, had good grades and a supportive family and the best thing for him was to stay away from the underground. Mikado was visibly deflated but tried again after glancing away for a moment.

"Well I just dropped by to spend time with Celty and Shinra but don't let me being here drive you away."

"So Logan, you're staying or leaving? Just asking cuz if you're leaving I'm letting Celty know because we were going to have Russia's Sushi ordered here and she was just going to order for you too."

"I guess I'll stay." Masaomi sighed. In retrospect hightailing out of here could spark Mikado's interest even more than staying. Beside he played with fire since he left the pack, what was another round of roulette?

"Okay, better inform Celty that Mikado is here."

"Oh please you don't have to order for me!"

"Nah it's fine, we want to offer dinner." Shinra smiled waving him off. The young man sat down on a couch as he texted Celty and Mikado's eyes wandered to the paused videogame.

"You've been playing videogames?"

"Yeah."

"Feel free to continue, Celty won't mind." Shinra assured.

"Umm… Do you want to play?" Mikado asked the blonde.

"Sure" As long as Mikado didn't talk too much. Or rather asked questions.

The two boys busied themselves with the videogames, Mikado stealing glances to the other again and again. "So… are you going to attend a school here? Raira academy is nice, I go there." Great starter, school.

"No."

"Umm… Anri, the girl that was with me in the park told me you saved her by pushing her out of the way of a vehicle. Thank you."

Kida sighed on the inside but didn't let it show. Great, she told her friends. But then again, he couldn't blame her. Every time he pulled such a thing extending his hand to strangers, he was the only one to blame. "Yeah, I couldn't just watch her get hit. But keep quiet about it, I don't want a fan club okay?" Masaomi smiled glancing to the other teen who's face lit up.

"You kind of already do, me and Anri." The boy chuckled.

"I can handle two autographs a day and some fan mail." Kida joked fanning himself and Mikado laughed but the blonde caught himself freezing up for a split second and glancing away with a frown. He had let himself go and barely noticed it. Did the loneliness get to him so badly?

"Everything alright?" Mikado asked with worry, Shinra watching silently analyzing every movement trying to figure out Logan. What was it with this guy… Kida wiped off the frown wiping out sunshine and a fake smile looking at them again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. And beating you."

"I'll get better!" Mikado retorted and Masaomi smirked winning the game. The door opened a while later and the boys looked over their shoulder pausing the game as Celty walked in with another man behind her also wearing lab coat and a gas mask. The dullahan left son and father to their antics immediately turning to the boys.

"Hi Mikado, didn't know you were coming until Shinra texted me." 'Do you want to hightail out here, Kida? I'm guessing this isn't really comfortable for you…'

'I'll stick it for you. I'll be out of town soon anyway and quite frankly I couldn't keep my own rule of not making friends.'

"Sorry I came unannounced; I hope I didn't cause too much trouble.

"It's alright, so is Logan beating you? He did it to me even after saying he didn't play in ages!"

"I never said anything about being good or bad at it!" Masaomi defended with a laugh.

"My, my did I come to a party?" Shinra's father joked settling down a couch with Shinra closer to them. "I'm Shingen, Shinra's father."

"I'm Mikado, nice to meet you. Ummm… why are you wearing gas mask?"

"The air in Tokyo is filthy, you kids should be taking better care of your lungs!" The man rambled with compassion and Mikado had to wonder if it was a mistake to ask. Masaomi didn't say anything instead directing his gaze to Celty.

"I heard something about a surprise dinner when are we eating?"

"It'll be here in a few minutes." The trio proceeded to take turns, Kida flopping down on the couch as Celty and Mikado played. The situation wasn't all that bad although he did worry about Mikado. The teen had learned to learn as much as possible by just a few encounters about people and he could see the fire in the boys' eyes burning with curiosity. He couldn't and he wouldn't let the boy catch sight of the ugly underbelly he's trapped in keeping him at an arms length. As for Shinra and Shingen they didn't seem to suspect his monster side at all. Celty obviously was easy to befriend and with Mikado being human it was plausible for her to gain another human friend. She certainly didn't have an unlikable personality.

"So Logan, are you interested in the supernatural too? After all, Celty isn't human usually people steer clear unless they own it." Shingen inquired.

"I don't let it hinder me. I glared at Celty beforehand for looking at me and I'm making it up to her besides she's not unlikable." Masaomi replied.

"That's very noble and kind. Not really the social type, huh?" The man remarked.

"It's decent." Masaomi shrugged ignoring the social topic. Loners were prime suspects.

"Stop bugging him." Celty suddenly shoved the PDA in the man's face.

"Shinra, you pet is trying to boss me around. She needs better manners." Shingen complained, Celty blowing a fuse and ready to slap him.

"Dad I don't see her as my 'pet' don't call her that! She's a beautiful, lovely creature on the inside and outside and we live in the same apartment." Shinra countered.

"My own family has turned on me!" Shingen pouted. "Besides Celty, we are just having a conversation I'm not bugging him. Right Logan?" the door bell rang and instead of answering Shingen, Masaomi said he'd get the door and got up opening the door to Simon carrying the orders. The teen stepped aside letting the tall man who placed them on the counter and Shinra and Celty got off the couch. Shinra paid Simon thanking him and wishing them to enjoy the sushi. Mikado and Shingen came closer to and before leaving Simon turned around again to Kida.

"Sad boy happy."

Masaomi was confused for a split second before his mind went back to the morning specifically where he sat ta the counter unable to fake any happiness. "Guess I am." The boy smiled and Simon's smile grew.

"Sushi make even happier!" Simon bid farewell and left and the group settled at the kitchen table. Simon's words echoed in his mind and Kida fund that for once he was truly happy for even a few hours. He didn't fell like that in a very long time. As they ate, Mikado glanced to Masaomi again and again thinking he was subtle about it but said blonde proved him wrong.

"You're burning to know what Simon meant, don't you?"

"Y-yeah…"

"I had a crappy morning and ate breakfast there."

"I'm glad it's better now." Mikado smiled.

"Well we found the building…" Trixie meowed.

"Yeah with how many apartments inside?" Max growled. "Wanna wait over there?"

"It's our best bet, that is if the cat wasn't wrong about seeing him enter here at dusk…"

"You have to go?" Mikado tilted hi head, about half an hour past finishing dinner.

"Yep, I'm so hot I have about ten dates lined up!" Mikado wasn't sure if he believed that reply but Masaomi definitely wasn't ugly.

"But you seem to have so much fun it's not even dark yet." Shinra remarked, his response perking Shingen's interest. But it'd be dark soon, Kida would actually be cutting it close especially since he felt guilty for not having left Max and Trixie any hints planning to extend his home walk as much as he could to look for them a little.

"Yeah but I gotta run. I might swing by again." Masaomi turned around but Celty's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Want a ride?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"Sure." Celty quickly informed Shinra and conjured up a helmet for the blonde, the two exiting the apartment. 'Hey Celty, I bumped into two furry friends today, mind if we search a little? Thanks for the ride by the way.'

'No problem, what do they look like?'

Shinra heavily sighed dropping down the nearest couch. Did Logan win Celty's heart? "What's wrong son? You sound troubled."

"It'd make you happy." Shinra sarcastically replied.

"Em, not interrupt anything but I'm going to leave too."

"Okay Mikado, see you around."

"Thank you for having me."

"You're welcome." The door closed as the teen took his leave and Shinra could fell his father's eyes burning into his back. "I think I'm losing Celty to Logan…"

"Better look into a human companion then." Shingen pondered whole Shinra just sighed.

"He said he's soon leaving town though then he can't charm my dear Celty anymore."

"This Logan fellow… does he strike you as completely human?" Shingen pondered, Shinra stopping with his woes and straightening up.

"I haven't seen a single free one in Ikebukuro in a long time; every densely populated place is tight. I recently heard even in the country side they are slimming the chances every day. Besides, he's in the underground that's why he comes off as closed off. Young though to be involved… Dad you aren't going to stalk Logan or something, are you?"

"Hmm…"

"I'll keep an eye out and let you know." Celty typed getting back on shooter having dropped off the teen.

"Thanks." Masaomi waved as she drove off disappearing out of sight and turned around as two familiar figures came out of hiding. 'Never mind Celty, they are right here. They were hiding and just waited for you to leave.'

'So you can't have friends but driving girlfriends?' Max questioned raising an eyebrow.

'She isn't my girlfriend, I glared at her and I made it up to her by hanging out. It's a one time thing and we pretty much just played videogames.' Kida rolled his eyes, the trio entering quietly successfully sneaking in cat and dog into the apartment. Max jumped on the bed and spread himself out while Trixie rolled up curling her tail around her and Masaomi locked up before taking off his shoes dropping down on the bed. His eyes glanced to the laptop wondering if he'd go online but decided against it after thinking it over. The sun dipped goodbye and Kida changed in an instant shuffling around into a more comfortable and Max and Trixie snuggled closer, the boy gazing over them for a bit before his own eyes closed for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Nnng…woof!"

"Sorry." Masaomi apologized accidently having shoved down Max from the bed upon waking up. Trixie smiled slowly uncurling and Kida got dressed as Max slowly crawled to his eyes with sleepy eyes.

'What's for breakfast?' Max inquired with yawn sort of standing up halfway but ultimately too lazy to properly sit or stand.

"I usually just go out and eat but I have a little bit here. I don't cook though."

'That's okay, thank you. Masaomi…' Trixie glanced away for a second before looking back to their friend currently pulling out some undone instant ramen.

"Hm?"

'Can we stay with you?' Silence dropped, Kida setting down the food on the table and glancing away.

'Please…' Max added quietly.

"No, you can't and you know why. I promise I'll find you another family."

'You're our family! You saved us! And I know you think you're a bad person but you're not! You know what I see!? I see a sweet, strong awesome person that is suffering because society pushed into this mold! You're good no matter how much society wants you to be bad!' Max barked about cry. 'We won't be in your way and I know we can make it work.'

"Max, stop it. It's not happening." Masaomi looked away trying to cage his own feelings, hiding everything yet again.

'You know you're lying to yourself, you can't even look at us!'

'Max, enough!' Trixie hissed shooting the dog a look. 'Then… please don't find us a family, Masaomi. We prefer to try to follow you.' Masaomi didn't face them but they knew he tried not to cry.

'Sorry, I got loud…'

"It's okay… I'll heat up the food." Breakfast passed painfully slowly until Trixie rolled out a few words near the end and Masaomi booted up the laptop.

'How long are you staying here?'

The boy sighed sitting against the wall with the laptop on his lap and the two animals on each side. "Well, yesterday when the day started I told myself I'd be gone today. And now I'm staying longer."

'Does it have to with the chick from yesterday?' Max quipped sprawled out on the floor with hit his back arched against the teen.

"No, work. I took on another job. Or more like two."

'Isn't that risky? It's just from what you told us before you don't take that many from one person or group.' Trixie tilted her head.

"It is… I don't know why I said yes, I have to get out of this place."

'What is that?' Trixie inched closer stretching her neck in curiosity.

"A chat room in the internet. You can talk to people."

'Cool, for work?'

 **-Bakyura logged on-**

"Actually, I don't need it for work…" Masaomi sighed running one hand through his hair. It seriously wasn't necessary in his research not to mention he already had an idea of how he would go about it.

 **Kanra: BAKYURA! I want to meet you!;-;**

 **Taro Tanaka: Hey Bakyura how are you doing?**

 **Setton: Hi**

'Did someone just talk to you a lot?' Trixie blinked.

 **Kanra: He's ignoring us;-; Bakyura… notice me…**

 **Taro Tanaka: Kanra maybe you're being ignored because you don't give him any space…**

 **Kanra: I just want to befriend him.~**

 **Setton: You're being creepy about it though…**

 **Kanra: Oh please Setton, how am I being creepy? ^_^**

 **Setton: …**

 **-Bakyura logged off-**

'You didn't answer.' Trixie tilted her head shifting her gaze to him.

"Yep."

Mikado watched the screen as Kanra, or better Izaya, threw an online tantrum sounding as girlish as ever and painting Logan as mean. He wasn't sure if he should feel sorry for the man though, on one hand he could sympathize on the desire to meet Bakyura on the other hand Izaya had this weird vibe about him. Setton soon logged off too and with Kanra basically complaining Mikado logged off too. Tomorrow would be school again but today he had all day with all homework completed… Could he manage to find Logan again?

"Not in the mood to talk, are we?" Izaya hummed looking at the screen where he had been deserted in the chat room. The man smiled at the thought of unraveling more of the mystery that was Kida. Izaya was good at reading people, really good but that boy had his defense so high and honed he could make the man draw blanks. Unless he was a natural although Izaya kind of really liked the idea of hidden secrets more, the thought causing him to grin. But much more digging was required as the blonde made it clear no words would leave his lips although Izaya wondered if he would if poked in a certain way.

The motorcycle pulled to a stop at a red light, both riders decked in helmets. The calm pretense only hid a much more complicated situation. News had spread but subtly as yet another reveal wasn't uncommon. In a way this reveal got more spotlight as it wasn't the most common thing but it didn't cast authorities into a crazed siege either although they very much looked for monsters and kept the face in mind but no less than any other monster got relentlessly hunted upon reveal. Then again when had a free monster been sighted? Not many distractions but they had managed, even with the plan thwarted having been pushed into heavily populated Tokyo but the numbers seemed to help in way as much as they could cause game over. The coin just had to stay on their favorable side. Kei Nagai really didn't know what he would've done without Kaito. Although the boy wondered what it'd be like in a world with only Ajins instead of the wide variety of all sorts of monsters. Would it be harder to run away? Probably. "Hey we need to figure out where to crash tonight and I'll have to fuel up soon." Kaito said and Kai nodded.

"There could be some quieter places like an empty warehouse around here…" The boy replied keeping his voice low. Kaito's go to hide out kind of failed and was too far away right now. Their eyes eventually spied a rather shady apartment block and they carefully pulled over, Kei having managed to switch into a hoodie they bought pulling up the hood as they entered and keeping his head low. It didn't look fancy nor so utterly run down that it'd attract attention. For a moment he wandered back to Eriko and Sato in his mind. If the man had kept his word she should be safe but he couldn't figure out what had happened, Kaito having been by his side. He'd tried to ditch him but everything happened so fast. Sneaking away hadn't quite worked as he had imagined, then the phone call came and in front of that building chaos really struck. A shooting happened but neither him nor Kaito got hit and after the first shot the shooter seemed to get interrupted as more people showed up seemingly in frenzy although their eyes caught the marks of freedom robbed supernaturals attempting to run away from where they came from. In short, the boys didn't stick around quickly fleeing the scene and Tanaka and Sato talked about something leaving too. Kaito settled everything when it came to renting a room and so far nobody made a fuss over their appearance at all. Zero reactions. The pair maneuvered to the rented apartment and entered, both catching a glimpse of their neighbor to the right just leaving his own apartment briefly glancing at them with his amber eyes as they looked before looking away again continuing on his way. Kei immediately worried, Kaito placing his hand on his shoulder with a reassuring smile. Masaomi had felt the vibe of the supernatural boy although he didn't seem to have noticed his or turned a blind eye.

"Something on your mind Shizuo?" Celty asked, the two sitting on the couch with Shizuo smoking. The blonde had swung by after a scrape earlier this morning with having lost the flea near Shinra's apartment deciding to drop in and say hi. Except that's about everything he'd done so far spacing out frequently.

"I just can't forget that sad kid."

"What sad kid?" Shinra tilted his head leaning over the back.

"It's nothing really. Yesterday, Tom and me started really early and went Russia's Sushi. Some blonde teenager came in later and he just looked really sad, I think he even tried to fake smiles or something." Shizuo grunted.

'Blonde teenager? Could it be…?' "Did you talk to him? I'm just curious."

"No… what would I talk to the kid about?" Shizuo raised an eyebrow, Celty shrugging in response.

"Do you think it was Logan, Celty?" So much for a stealthy approach, thanks Shinra.

"Logan?" Shizuo repeated and Shinra explained before Celty could type fast enough to switch to another topic.

"Yeah, Celty met him two days ago or so and he glared at her really badly. Teenager with blonde hair and amber eyes."

"That punk!"

"Relax Shizuo!" Celty quickly typed. "I stared, he doesn't like that. He apologized later and came over and we had great time. Don't be angry at him, he's really a sweet guy when you get to know him." 'Sort of, profession aside.'

"But he glared at you, didn't he?"

"He didn't mean to be so harsh! He's just having a tough time."

"Hmph… does he know?"

"Yes and he's totally cool with it."

"Shizuo… how sad did he look? It's just when we had him over he had a really great time and was happy." Celty asked.

"I don't know… really sad, maybe depressed but if he's happy again he probably just had a shitty morning. His name is Logan?"

"Man, I can't unsee it." Walker sighed.

"What are you rambling on about?" Kadota asked, the quartet in the park with Kyohei just having finished a job professionally a carpenter.

"He means the superhero kid that got hit by the car." Erika clarified leaning against the van. "I wonder what kind of special powers he has…" The two otakus dived into excited otaku talk and Kyohei sighed.

"Have you seen what's been posted on the Dollar's forum lately?" Saburo asked, the two starting their own conversation.

"Yeah it's disgusting but at least green and red are backing off, aren't they?"

"But not the Blue Squares. They actually got nastier with the other two pretty much ignoring everyone else."

"I really don't want to get involved but they are asking for it…" Kadota sighed.

Masaomi slowed down, eyes falling on the building being the first stop of his day before moving on to finding green and red. It hadn't been easy, the man didn't really have a schedule although his office was easy to find. Kida strolled into the building going up the floors until he reached the one he desired walking along the hallway. A backpack hung over his shoulder with one strap, the boy wearing a blue hoodie recently bought and black pants. Kida's fist paused debating for a second whether to knock or not. It really didn't matter; he knew he was in there. Unless Izaya locked the door to his office which he doubted. Man, kicking in the door could be fun. Kida decided to knock and a few seconds later Izaya opened the door his lips widening into a bright smile having been caught by surprise. "Kida-kun, I didn't expect you to come please come in.~"

The blonde said nothing entering the office and quickly glancing around for cameras. Izaya closed the door offering something to drink as he sauntered past his visitor leaning against his desk and placing his hands on the edge.

"I'm fine."

"What can I do for you?~"

'Die' Masaomi suddenly lunged forward and slammed his knee into the man's groin groaning in pain and almost toppling over as Masaomi calmly stepped back again. "You really want to know who Bakyura is? That's me dumbass, now shut your mouth about me or next time you're dead."

"My apologies." Izaya wheezed wondering if he just lost his fertility. He didn't see that one coming and wasn't sure what to say. The kid certainly wasn't joking, he really had to back off or be _very careful_. Of course, Izaya being Izaya chose the latter even with having his balls crushed. "Anything else?"

"I'm not done."

Izaya's eyes widened before he could stop himself. Not done? He could barely feel his balls reduced to a lump of pain! In the very back of his mind he might have realized that he really screwed up. Kida didn't lie, fist drawn back and slamming into his face and the informant staggered away instinctively reaching for his switch blade. Unfortunately even with his abilities and speed, the first handicap did have a hindering effect causing him to be slower. Izaya dodged a punch almost tripping over his own food but Kida just closed the gap again kicking out and catching him in the gut which sent him hurling along with breakfast begging to evacuate. Izaya managed to dodge a few time and even halfway lashed out with his blade slicing over Kida's cheek. The amber narrowed and if they had a feral spark before now it definitely showed. Heck, his fighting style wasn't just precise but rough. Definitely legend worthy and quite on par with Izaya currently mauled. Izaya's back hit the floor, Masaomi pinning him down immediately and punching him multiple times in the face reducing it into a bleeding bruised mess. The blonde pulled away and got casually finding the bathroom and cleaning himself up changing into another outfit out of the man's sight and stuffing the slightly dirtied one in the backpack. The kid didn't bother with stairs leaping off the railing with zero qualms and walked over Izaya still on the floor, eyes unforgiving and cold. "Now I'm done." The teen stepped over Orihara spotting a phone on the desk and took it tossing it beside his hand but not quite in reach before walking out of the office. Izaya's fingers twitched towards it, the man trying to move his body painfully closing the centimeter gap while wheezing, bleeding and panting. Now someone in their right mind would back off. Of course Izaya decided to be very, very careful. His fingers managed to dial Shinra's number but not really any words left his mouth besides blood dripping down his lips and the phone fell to the floor with Shinra asking what's going on the other end before hanging up to go to him. Celty and Shinra mounted Shooter and sped off. The dullahan parked the motorcycle a little to the side more out of sight and followed Shinra, the duo poking their heads their heads into the office. The doctor's eyes widened, poor Shinra gaping like a fish and Celty quickly asked if more supplies would be need although she didn't care for Izaya to which Shinra nodded. Shinra rushed to his sight immediately getting to work, the informant unconscious as Celty helped the pair later hauling the badly wounded man to their apartment where Shinra continued treating him.

"I wonder who beat him up like that…" Celty typed, Shinra sitting down the couch next to her with a sigh.

"It wasn't Shizuo, the apartment is perfectly intact. We can ask him when he wakes up but whoever it was they are quite strong."

Ikebukuro as usual crawled with people and yet for some it was so lonely. Masaomi discreetly kept his eyes out for the green color gang as well as red while still thinking about yesterday with a sigh. It had been a mistake because he couldn't just forget it like he wanted to instead it lingered in his mind and he yearned for it. Unlike blue rather flashing their color frequently, red and green had taken a step back from public appearance although they still showed again and again. Much like the Blue Squares in the beginning, the color gangs simply had 'turf wars' no concern to the yakuza until it drastically changed. From ignoring the Blue Squares and Dollars and fewer brawls and becoming quiet they flared up out of public eye leading direct attacks at yakuza members and interfering with business rather skillfully. The latest bashing came in the form of a vandalized car and dead driver. The Awakusu-kai had dealt with a smuggling exchange leaving the driver waiting at the car in a dark alley while Akabayashi ventured in further with two members. By the time the three got back, the driver was dead with foam at his mouth from being poisoned and the promise to poison them all like rats spray painted on the car signed by the gang. Red simply waited for a member to be alone on their way home and swiftly dragged them in the alley without being seen and ensuring that another would go to investigate with all being left to find, a bloody sight with note stating that whoever doesn't take a hike will be scorched by the dragon's breath. Kida's eyes landed on a group of four, the teen glancing at them. Two girls sported green and two guys conversing with each other near an alleyway. Unless you knew what you were looking for they completely blended in and the reoccurring green could be shrugged off as coincidence or a shared like. The two girls giggled away with the other guy while the fourth leaned against the wall rather listening than talking with a cunning smile. Unlike the other three, he stuck out a little more due to his dyed dark green hair with slithers of black by the back of his neck. Masaomi kept walking though as strolling up and simply asking to join the gang raised red flags. He had a different approach in mind; provocation seemingly not on purpose. He had similar a strategy with red meddling with both at the same time as taking down one could alert the other too much.

"Hey Erika, that's him!" Walker blurted and the girl and two males followed his gaze to certain blonde across the street. Erika eeped before they exploded with words dumping the newly acquired manga in the van seemingly debating what to do next. Saburo and Kyohei didn't even try to decipher what they said so quickly instead glancing at each other, Kadota deciding to say hi simply wanting to be assured that the kid was alright after taking that hit even though he seemed perfectly fine walking down the street. Saburo joined and Walker and Erika took a full blown minute until they realized what the others were doing. Masaomi's eyes narrowed as he glanced across the street. Great, these guys again. Probably want to know if he's really ok but he didn't count on it always keeping in the back of the mind that it could be something else. They wanted to know if he's okay? He'd show them then while conveniently avoiding talking. Masaomi picked up speed starting to run sliding over the hood of a parked car with ease and chancing it quite closely with an incoming vehicle almost being hit cutting them off with a smirk darting into a side alley the second they didn't see him. Their eyes widened quickly stopping and the driver skidded to a stop yelling in anger before continuing on their way and everyone went back to their business.

"He just risked his neck!" Saburo exclaimed.

"That was crazy!" Walker breathed. "And so cool!"

"Geez, does he enjoy being hit by vehicles?" Kadota grumbled, the four glancing around in hopes of spotting him. Instead Kadota's eyes stopped by the group of four specifically the kid with his hair dyed green having seen what happened and grinning slyly towards the scene before darting into a side street with a smirk and the trio dashed after him. "Damn it…"

"What's wrong?" Saburo inquired, eyes narrowing a little.

"I'm pretty sure I just saw Venom smile after the kid."

Their eyes widened and worry sparked up. They'd met 'Venom' once when they were still in the Blue Squares just a year ago. It was a short encounter, Venom openly admitting to be the leader of the green color gang in front of them although laced in with his words was the threat to keep their mouths shut. Upon first seeing him, Kyohei couldn't stand the guy at all. Those eyes reminded of a biting snake and even the way he moved reminded of a nasty specimen of one just waiting to inject the poison. Sly and self- assured, he did remind a bit of Izaya toying with words and feelings although more sparkled in those elusive eyes, something sending an ice cold shudder down your spine but in a different way than Izaya. Venom seemingly taking an interest did not appeal to him or his friends. On top of that, Kyohei caught glimpses of the kid during his high school year with Venom in middle school back then. About now he would be in high school although it wouldn't be surprising if he altogether ditched it or skipped. Already back then a glance at the guy gave an uneasy feeling although he did hang out with friends; he wasn't a loner however his friends probably didn't have a friendlier disposition.

Masaomi glanced over his shoulder pleased to see the van gang no longer following and the teen slowed down in the alleyway looking over his surroundings. This should assure them that he's perfectly fine. The boy took a turn but stopped faced with the guy with green dyed hair smiling at him letting a knife dangle in his finger with one of the girls beside him blocking the path and Masaomi threw a look over his shoulder where the other two blocked behind him. "Guess this will be a fight."

"Maybe. By the way, nice escape there."

Masaomi didn't answer taking a step forward with a smirk instead. Green, also known as Green Poison, really did love to hide as online research proved quite fruitless with only information available before they decided to take it a step higher leaving a wide variety of scenarios although Kida hadn't expected a simple effort to avoid certain people to be seen by his target. Oh well, he didn't mind that they came to him might even be more favorable than his original plan depending on what they knew although they shouldn't know anything. The fight ensues, three immediately throwing themselves at Kida who struck back. Thrown at literally applied here as the three didn't really make an effort to dodge the fist knocking one out in on one punch nor did they really hit and Masaomi quickly realized why leaping back only for one of the three to stand right behind his back like he's trying to be a boulder allowing the kid with dyed hair to slice over his abdomen with the knife now dripping with blood. The cut wasn't deep and easily survivable, the boulder gang member stepping away and backing up stepping back and forth to act as barrier. The green haired guy leapt back too, calmly taking out some red cloth to wipe of the blade before stuffing it back into the pocket of his hoodie and turning to Masaomi with a smirk. Kida didn't try to get past, a little confused for a moment before it hit him what was going on, his vision blurring a little. Of course, poison. It was in their name. Maybe his original plan would've been better; he'd probably have headaches after this or something. His vision blurred again, the poison forcing him to his knees looking up with a glare to see the guy smile with slightly narrowed eyes or maybe they just looked more sinister from this view. His vision went black, consciousness slipping away.

"Shinra! He's waking up!" The underground doctor quickly followed the dullahan into the room where a very injured Izaya stirred blinking as he tried to recognize his surroundings. Shinra's head loomed in his vision and his mind slowly tracked back to the fight with a pounding headache.

"You're lucky to be alive Izaya, don't ask how messed up your insides were under all that bruising. You know, I'm surprised there were no snapped bones."

"Thanks Shinra." Despite the pain, Izaya smiled although he did keep in mind that it had been a very close call. And if he opened his mouth again with Kida knowing, he'd be dead. Izaya tried to get up to no avail instantly going down again as he tried drowned by pain. He replayed the scene again and again. Orihara wasn't weak and while he couldn't punch like Shizuo, he did count as one of the strongest men in Ikebukuro recently beaten by a teenage kid. A legendary one but still a kid. The blonde had outmatched his speed and agility and punched hard enough to turn your insides into mashed potato.

"You're down for a while, don't even try. Prepare for soup days because that's all you're getting for while. I'll get some so it can cool off. Who beat the shit out of you anyway?"

"I'm afraid my lips are tied."

Kida's eyes opened, the boy pushing himself off the hard, cold ground. Geez, maybe he should up the price if deadly poison became a daily thing. Speaking of death, he was quite alive and an empty syringe tossed into trash bin started to sketch the answer. The boy glanced around his surroundings a bit before facing the green haired older teen in front of him sitting on a sort of makeshift throne. The brown green speckled eyes narrowed in glee and thin lips pulled into a wider smirk. "Wondering why you're not dead?"

"Not really, I'm pretty sure I figured it out already. Do I get to be special or is this the usual initiation ritual?"

"Ah sarcastic… I like you. Let's get on a first name bases. I'm Venom." Venom smiled placing his cheek in his hand, the two surrounded in the warehouse like base by other teenagers and adults alike.

"Masaomi but it could be as fake as yours."

"Sharp, sarcastic, good looking although that's just a bonus for me. Leaves one criteria. Alright girls and boys; kill him." Venom laughed as everyone but him lunged like a spectator watching his lackeys tear apart his prey, Masaomi immediately dodging and retaliating going all out heavily outnumbered in the massive brawl. Punches and kicks flew and Kida pulled out a hidden knife deflecting a blow from another barely escaping another knife grazing his neck quite surprised at the level of skill presented for the fact that they bunched up on him like starving mongrels. His fist slammed into a guy's face then into a girl's gut and his leg kicked away a guy much taller than him at very close range. A bullet tore past his leg slightly going into the flesh, the aim amazingly accurate without hitting teammates and the clang of a pipe missing hitting a pole meant to take off his head ringed out afterwards, Masaomi grabbing onto a aforementioned pole while dodging and slamming his foot into the attacker's face knocking them out and causing severe bruising before landing on his feet again. One hand slid from the pole, a little sore as he didn't have room to really gain some momentum to swing while the other quickly flashed a gun having been hidden and embedded a bullet in the attackers hand causing them to drop their own gun. Venom watched with a smile as Kida took them down getting away alive slowly starting to pant but remaining utterly ferocious and skilled, Venom noticing a feral spark in his eyes. The teen snickered comparing his fighting style like he'd been raised by wild animals. The smile slightly dropped but returned as the fight paused, most knocked out and a few severely injured as Masaomi pointed the gun at him aiming at his forehead. Glaring, narrowed and dead serious yellow amber eyes stared into sparkling green sprinkled brown ones. "They'll just choose a new leader, I guess you can imagine how. But I do like to live and I really like what I'm seeing."

"Are you the green color gang?"

"Hm…" Venom didn't answer, Kida pointing the gun at him as the few remaining ones staggered closer to him to tear him apart. The leader waved his hand and weapons dropped and got tucked away, a young man bursting out laughing and taking the blonde in a short choke hold ruffling his hair before releasing him quickly with more laughter.

"What a fighter Venom, this kid is gold! We'll be legends man, woohoo!"

Masaomi cast a short glare, not happy at all over his personal space invaded like that. Kida lowered the gun but didn't tuck it away returning his gaze laced with warning back to Venom. "So, you hand pick your team mates?"

"Maybe." Venom smiled knowing that the two-way, half assed answers grated on nerves. "I did hand pick you, you caught my eye. But tell me; are you going to try to run away?"

"Hurting your feelings is really appealing to me right now. If you have any."

Venom laughed gazing at Masaomi. "Sure I do. But I have a hunch you don't want to leave. You like fighting, don't you?"

"Plenty of other choices out there." Masaomi replied, tucking away the gun. "By the way, I know you're the green color gang. You know, just because you're staying in the dark anyone who makes themselves familiar with color gangs still knows you exist. You like it that way, don't you?"

"Guess the name."

Masaomi blinked this time having slipped in his game a little as he seriously wasn't sure what Venom meant.

"You won't be poisoned for wrong answers. Take a guess." Venom chuckled. The remaining and limping members listened glancing at them again and again while helping their comrades with some first aid.

"Something green?" His tone reflected his annoyance a little and Kida was certain everything he did amused the guy.

"Green Poison." Venom volunteered standing up and hopping down the small gap. "Now, I'll have you know that just like everyone else here you'll never know my name. It's Venom; however you'll tell me your name."

"Still Masaomi, I actually didn't lie." Masaomi smirked, Venom stepping closer. Seriously, he didn't lie this time.

"No last name?"

"I'm an orphan."

"Alright, I'll let you off the hook. I don't need your full name anyway to kill you. Just something to keep in mind if the thought of stabbing me in the back comes to mind; you're in a hive of backstabbers now. Would the new recruit like to know what they're getting themselves into?" Masaomi remained silent for Venom to go on. "We'll be wiping the yakuza off the floor in Ikebukuro and rise to the top. You better be prepared to kill for me." Venom had startled circling him like a vulture watching his every reaction with slasher smile and narrowed eyes. Upon mentioning the conflict, the entire conscious group started chanting over becoming legends cheering on their leader with avid enthusiasm.

"Well then, do I have a trial mission first?" Kida smiled, the group cheering even harder and Venom stopping in front of him with a grin.

"Not a bloody one but do you know what makes one successful at what we do? Don't trust anyone especially newbies. You're under my command now and you do as I say. If I tell you to bend over, you will no matter if you like it or not." The grin widened carefully watching Kida taking a step back with a slight glare but remaining calm. Venom closed the gap between them, the chanting having died down as they watched curiously. His fingers moved quickly holding the boy's chin painfully and making sure he looked him straight in the eyes. "I like to have a mandatory sleepover for every newbie, you know, trust issues. You spent the night here with me and the group and if you prove yourself again I'll let you leave the warehouse in the evening."

'Shit!' Masaomi swallowed trying to come up with anything good enough as a counter. They couldn't see him at night and Venom made it clear he wouldn't let him out of his sight. Not even the rapey vibes Venom clearly enjoyed communicating were of concern right now. Maybe, just maybe he could manage to be secluded out of sight but still within the interior having seen doorways to rooms when glancing around. Security could be posted by the door and outside and if there were no windows, Venom might just have reason to give in. He couldn't ask now though and if it came down to it, he would have to switch plans to mowing down at once but h Kida knew the cards wouldn't be in his favor like with the previous job although they were skilled at what they did too. Venom wasn't to be joked with and Kida had to admit to himself that it did stir a bubble of excitement. He still loathed his life but boy did he like a good brawl and getting himself into trouble and Venom out of all the jobs he had done promised the toughest one yet. Kind of amazing, considering they were just a color gang and not a yakuza family or such, about half consisting of teenage kids. The guy was so on edge and paranoid but on top of it all, he'd be sure to see any slight mistake on Masaomi's part. The yakuza did have reason to be worried; What they didn't know is that they should be scared like they feared Kida. Well, maybe less but they definitely needed his help in this conflict. Help he offered under the right conditions and price. Now, was red another reason to be scared? Venom's hands trailed down his body and his lips pulled into a smirk as Masaomi willingly pressed the phone in his hands nearing the pocket. The leader smirked releasing his face and checked the phone after Masaomi gave the pin, the blonde glancing around and crouching down by an injured member lending a hand. Venom wouldn't find anything on the phone as it was just a decoy as pretty much every teen had a phone nowadays . Red better not have mandatory sleepovers, this one would be stressful enough with a high potential to end horribly. Good thing Trixie was skilled with Max to get into cupboards, there was some bread in there wrapped in a plastic bag easily torn with her claws.

Mikado spaced out a little walking beside Anri on their way home after having hung out for a bit. He didn't spot Bakyura or Logan at all although he wasn't sure if that was his real name. The guy sure was good at making Mikado question every word he said but then again the raven haired teen didn't really practice sorting lies from truths all day.

"Hey Mikado!" Erika's voice caught his attention as the van gang waved and the two walked over. The boy had met the van gang through Celty and had become friends rather quickly finding out that they belonged to the Dollars although he kept his own Dollars status hidden.

"Hi Erika-san." Mikado greeted back. Hey they drove around and he was pretty sure three of them mentioned having jobs with Kadota having actually come to his parents house once for the occasion. "Ummm, have any of you seen a blonde guy about my age? Amber eyes? What's wrong, Anri?" Attention shifted to Anri glancing away.

"It's just… he didn't want any attention before Mikado-kun and he made it quite clear… I don't think that changed…" Anri softly replied, Mikado chewing his lips a little. But he couldn't help it! The guy walling himself of like that just added mystery and made it worse. Kadota took in Anri's comment while Erika and Walker seemed to skip over it immediately talking.

"Yellow amber eyes!?"

"Sexy bishounen build!?"

"Erika, that's deep! Anyway, did he have ear piercings or seems indestructible!?"

"Eh well yeah, I don't know if he's indestructible though. Changes his name a lot… last time I saw him and we played videogames at Celty's he called himself Logan."

"You played videogames with him!?" Erika and Walker exclaimed in unison starting to doubt the credibility of his idea. Kadota seemed deep in thought. Venom taking a shine to what he saw still irked him but it wasn't really his place to interfere. Yeah, the blonde saved Anri but that didn't designate Kadota and his gang to play guardian angel over the boy although if he was willing to risk himself for strangers it was horrible to even think that Venom went after him. He didn't know the kid and what was up with the mystery anyway?

"What impression did he make to you?" Kadota sighed.

Mikado thought for a moment before replying. "Well, putting the lying about his name aside, he was really fun to be around at Celty's. He tells a lot of jokes but they are not really good. I think he has a strong personality but he can make you question his every word by lying. And when we once met him in the park, he brushed us off coldly giving the impression he didn't want to make friends but then I bumped into him at Celty's."

"Definitely hiding something…" Saburo muttered.

"Did something happen?" Mikado tilted his head and Kyohei sighed. There was no way this girl and Mikado would be dragged into this anywhere near Venom.

"Nothing, it's just we wanted to ask if he's really alright after pushing your friend out of harm's way but he noticed us and took off."

"I guess that means he's okay, I've wanted to thank him again even though I already did back then." Anri quietly smiled.

Masaomi didn't need to look out the dirtied windows with ragged curtains to know he didn't have much time left. Venom almost watched him constantly and a few members talked to him mainly the very member having ruffled his hair, Kida telling tales of fending in the streets as orphan.

"So you used to be in the dollars?" A woman inquired upon it being in mentioned, the blonde including the lie as it was a very credible way to validate his knowledge of color gangs. Man, did Venom ever really drop those infuriating smirks and grins? Seriously, he didn't have to look to know that it happened and the older teenager might as well jump him by the way he looked.

"Yeah but they hardly do anything, it's really boring. That's why I left but there are plenty of wannabe heroes so it helped with getting food and such when I was out of cash. I'd ask for it, state a location and surprisingly food would actually be brought there and I got it when they left."

"That could make you a spy!" Another member hissed behind an empty cardboard box, eyes and hair peeking out into view.

"The Dollars having a spy? Dude they would never think of that let alone spy on you guys. They are totally scattered, it's their weak point. Besides, I got bored of them if I'm going to spy then I'd do it for a gang that can actually offer what I look for."

"Like us?"

"I'm not running away, am I?"

"So wait, how do you feed yourself if you quit the dollars and you're an orphan?" This guy really liked to find holes didn't he?

"You saw what I'm capable of, take a guess." The ember growled glancing away and silently asked for the answer. "I beat up other people for a price."

"Like an assassin?" Eyes narrowed.

"No, more like a paid bully. And sometimes a guard dog."

"Now your Venom's dog!" One of them giggled.

"Hey I'm the one that calls you dogs." Venom warned but retained the smile, the other retaining the jovial nature but taking heed pelting Masaomi with a few more questions.

"Are you scared?" An older guy drawled. Kida shot him a 'are you serious look?' and the guy chuckled.

"Think he'll command you to be his bitch tonight? He plays with boys and girls.~" A girl whispered in his ear referring with he to Venom. It was kind of a trick question, the whisper so faint but clear it beckoned to be bold and hope not be heard but sizzled with the danger of an outright disgusted snarl being the wrong answer. Even saying he hoped not could be wrong or entice Venom to order the dreaded just for his own amusement.

"I'll see." The girl giggled and the blond snuck a glance to the window although he knew that every second ticked away he had to secure the isolation now. He had been unintentionally thrown a rope and if he yanked it right, it could all fall snugly into place for him. "I kick in my sleep though, one time I had to share a decent spot with a homeless guys but it was crammed. Apparently it's horrible to be near me and he couldn't sleep because according to him I kicked out in my sleep more than once. I think he probably just wanted more space for himself." Kida proclaimed carefully watching the dominoes slightly fall into place for him, the group chuckling at the experience. "Where can I crash?"

"Well technically anywhere but you're the newbie so you have to ask Venom and he'll tell you exactly where to go." Another answered highlighting newbie but not in a threatening way. Masaomi turned to Venom feeling it pointless to repeat his question. The teen slithered closer annoyingly taking Kida's chin and looking over like some merchant inspecting his goods.

"Any spot that stands out to you, Masaomi?"

"Need that room over there?" The blonde motioned to the room he noticed before, the door partially open. Venom smirked for at least an entire minute just giving that infatuating smug expression instead of answering.

"Nah but my quarters are cozier."

"They'd be even cozier after a night on the floor." Masaomi wanted to gag at his own response but didn't give anything and he could tell Venom enjoyed every second of agitating him somehow prying and prying at his defenses to claw them open.  
The guy didn't just him on his toes to avoid traitors, no he enjoyed it waiting in glee for the moment his victim broke from pressure. The gang looked back and forth between two like that deciding moment in the movie and the suspense killed them, hearts skipping a beat when their sadistic leader's lips moved for a response. Instead of words, the guy chuckle taking step back and his hand off of the blonde's chin turning around with a smirk his voice soft and veiled with hidden implications.

"It's all yours, Masaomi."

Kida didn't know if he should say thank or not like it could cause Venom to turn around and change his mind, the fourteen year old simply turning to the space given to him. "Night." The blonde didn't ask or wait for anyone to tell him anything on the matter, shutting the door and carefully moving an old chair lying around in to sort of secure the door. Not a moment later with having taken two steps back, he changed eyes flashing yellow and the change so graceful and subtle but done in a split second and the fangs closed around the falling gun centimeters above the ground. Kida remained calm, eyes narrowed to already and dead stare as he placed the gun on some old heaped ripped cloth by stacked boxes and the knife had gone quietly falling on a stretching tangent of the cloth heap. But in all this, his heart pounded against the chest and he knew he wouldn't really sleep tonight, his mind reeling with the horrors of what would happen if he got found reminding of those glimpses had caught staining like the bad memory it was and the words that carelessly and heartlessly tumbled out of people's mouths. The yellow amber eyes standing out more against the mess of grey, white and slightly dominant black shifted again to the door as the teen curled up on the heap, weapons snuggled against him and the ears bearing the ear piercings perked up before relaxing a little bit with his head dropping down.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning, there is a chunk of gore further down in the chapter.**

Chapter 6

His breathing strung a calm rhythm, amber wolf eyes trained on the door refusing to even blink as the change in the morning neared just minutes away. Minutes with the potential to let his life spiral into hell. He could hear gang members outside but the words did not matter, Kida only alert for footsteps to the door and any sentences pertaining to opening the door. It was early, the night spent hardly sleeping but rather ever awake occasionally resting his eyes. It wasn't easy, yawns bitten back but it wasn't the first time he had hardly slept at night. He never had to deal with a mandatory sleepover until now but mistakes from his early days quickly taught with harsh, brutal sleepless nights. Ears twitched and flattened, lips lifting without a sound at the footsteps nearing the door. He didn't want their blood in his mouth, taste it on his tongue but he would if it came down to it. Muscles tensed, Kida silently rising to his feet, lips dropping as the footsteps veered off, a gang member calling Venom. Masaomi smiled, changing in the next moment, already moving and turning to pick up his gun and wallet with money in it, paw changing to hand and grasping it in the blink of an eye. His body sported self-inflicted bruises, scrapes and cuts he had put there at night silently hoping he got it in the right spots as morning left no time for that. The teen tucked the wallet in his pant pocket, eyes at the door and gun sliding behind his back, hoodie pulled over it. The door opened, Venom leaning in the frame with a smirk to which the blonde had to wonder if he ever dropped those or was so full of himself that he wasn't capable of ever looking distraught. Venom tossed Masaomi his phone he had taken for the night, the younger teen easily catching it. "You're up early. Didn't sleep much?"

"Trust issues, you know." Kida replied reciting Venom's words. "Are you satisfied now?"

"I guess for now. Got anything planned today?"

"I can make time."

"I'll see you around one."

"Where?"

"I'll find you.~" Masaomi didn't reply annoyed by the very way the guy talked but he couldn't deny that trouble attracted him, although he knew when to stop taking a risk. The blonde lifted his hand without a word or waving, back turned and his eyes widened as he twisted around stepping back avoiding the dripping blade having slashed at the abdomen again near the previous spot. Venom pulled back, Masaomi glaring at him with narrowed eyes. "What gave it away?~"

"Is it really that hard for you to remind someone _without_ cutting them?" Masaomi hissed.

"No but why so eager to leave already?" Venom narrowed his eyes, smile remaining but even more dangerous than before.

"The evening part slipped my mind." 'Shit, I messed up. He won't forget about this.' Kida carefully stepped a little further inside away from the big closed sliding door.

"Why are you really here, Kida?" Venom's eyes were on the blade but out of the corner of his mind he watched the blonde's every movement.

'How… he has to be bluffing… but why mention me?' "It's Masaomi, get it right." Masaomi growled, hands going into his hoodie pockets letting nothing show on the surface careful as how he talked and moved without sounding suspicious. He had taken out those two encroaching on yakuza territory and what he gathered of Venom's gang and the yakuza's opinion towards them, they could suspect Kida in town but know nothing more than the whispers other than clients knew. It was far-fetched but Venom made it clear to leave no card unturned. And as mysterious Kida was to everyone he no business with, he was notoriously known in the underground now.

Cloth carefully and gently soaked up the poison before what Kida presumed to be antidote polished it off and a splash of water at last as Venom replied with hint of warning to pipe it down. "I really like you Masaomi. But watch your tongue a little."

No reply got prompted, the blonde standing in the building silently as time crawled by awfully slowly with nothing to do to avoid suspicion.

Mikado didn't hate school but its sure could be boring when the mind was preoccupied. The teen had tried to figure why the blonde pulled him in so much and he couldn't find an answer. He could list a few traits that made him intrigued but couldn't explain why he wanted to get to know the other boy so badly. When he first moved here with his family, the bustle of the city was sufficient and it actually never bothered him too much to be rather ordinary. He was friends with Celty which his parents didn't know and he had the dollars but since the blonde showed up, it felt like there was this secret, this excitement to stumble upon with the other boy the alluring key to it. Even Mikado had to admit his infatuation was silly but a moth couldn't help but fly to the fire anyway. Didn't Izaya say he's an information broker? Now that he thought about it he had heard about him before but enlisting Izaya's expertise honestly felt like stalking with just letting someone else do the actual deed. He didn't want to anger the other teenager after all just make friends but it sure was tempting to ask the information broker. Mikado tried to think of other ways leaving Izaya like a last resort option. Ikebukuro was quite small but filled with people, one can easily vanish in a crowd. Maybe he could drop by Celty's after school and ask if she knew more about Logan.

'Max, Trixie I'm stuck all day. Did you find food? There is some in the cabinets but while you're with me I'll get some other stuff for you guys.'

'Yeah we found food… but knocked over some stuff too… why are you stuck?'

'We can find you and help!'

'You know my line of work, don't worry about it.'

'Oh by the way, your phone has been making noise a few times over the last few hours.' Trixie informed.

'Probably the yakuza see you later.' Masaomi interrupted the link, focusing back on the people before him. Not much had happened with many somewhere else, dropping in and out or rambling about the aspirations to become legends making themselves their underground kingdom in Ikebukuro by mangling the serious competition such as the yakuza with Venom bringing them to the throne and crown. He gathered from conversations that the Dollars and Blue Squares, two other local gangs although the dollars weren't regarded much as gangs, were rather ignored and not considered to be target to be taken out by Green Poison. The Red Hounds on the other hand did clash with them seeming to wrestle for the same position although both gangs rather mutually ignored each other for now with few skirmishes instead tearing into the yakuza at the same time. To play them out against each other was the obvious choice so Masaomi had to put everything he knew to use and tread carefully but even more so get their trust. The plan wasn't set emerging with every bit of information but it could be done and extremely effective if played right. His problem lied, first in needing to infiltrate the Red Hounds without Venom breathing down his neck and becoming invaluable to both at the same time. It was literally a matter of dancing through crossfire as such a plan could easily collapse if both sides decided to distrust and even work for a fraction of a moment together to smoke him out. He didn't know what the leader of the Red Hounds was like yet but he knew already he had a problem with Venom in the sense of how much and what the guy would likely demand for even a consideration of trust.

"Tell me an orphan story." Kida's eyes opened to the lanky young lad likely still in school from his age that questioned everything before.

"It sucks, the end."

"You suck!" The boy spat, turning away with a growl before glancing back the taller blonde sitting on the box and leaning against the wall with his arms folded behind his head. "You don't suck all the way… please I'm just curious. There has to be one instance that maybe consists just of kicking ass or something, living in the street you know. On the edge."

"If you don't interrupt with suspicion, I'll tell you one."

"Anyone with a shred of brain in a gang knows you have to be suspicious. I won't interrupt."

"Promise" Masaomi smirked.

"I don't promise anything." He growled, glancing with a small smile of his own. "Guess I'll wait then until Venom makes you spill every word and listen at the door since your attitude against him doesn't get you any favors. I mean, I think it should be brought up when someone is being secretive you know after all we should all be honest here with each other and open."

"You're a brat, you know that?"

"Just looking out for the gang." The boy purred with a smirk.

"I sincerely wish you'll have nightmares. Which one to pick…" Masaomi didn't even have a single one to talk about but what bothered him the most was Venom having silently joined beside him to listen and the blonde could already imagine the guy try to check for every single detail. "That one was in Saitama, I used to be there for a while but everyone knows anyone homeless is looked at funny and when attention shifted to me I hit the road."

"Get to the fun part!" Masaomi glared at the drawl, the boy simply grinning at him and sticking his tongue in a bratty manner.

"You know, they looked a lot like you just really disfigured after I broke their bones." The tongue retracted with widening and narrowing eyes and grin dropping into a pouting frown but no snarky comment left the lips. "Back to what happened, I usually stick to alleyways but not too much and this time I used back alleys again. Three grown-ups seemed to have a shitty day and whatever made them grumpy in the first place caused them to want to take it out on me." Masaomi retold the day he met Chikage minus Chikage and changing his age along with leaving out watching the race reciting the fight with him winning.

"The yakuza is already history…" The boy breathed. "You ever heard of the Red Hounds?"

"He'll hear about them, there's something to discuss with everyone anyway."

"Can't there be more variety in the soup?" Izaya sighed weakly given a bowl of soup.

"I'm not a soup expert nor is Celty. Besides, you sleep most of the time and didn't even have that much soup yet!" Shinra pouted. "I suppose your lips are still sealed? You know Celty and me can keep a secret."

"I'm afraid it's too risky."

"Even now and here?" Celty typed with a tilt.

"Highly skilled individual and I'm afraid I haven't seen everything yet. Besides have you ever heard of the phrase 'Guilty by affiliation'?"

"Geez…" Shinra sighed but his lips pulled into a smile. "Wanna play a guessing game?"

"Your trick won't work." Izaya calmly replied starting to carefully eat his soup as to not burn himself.

"They haven't really struck out at us, focusing on the yakuza."

"But they did take a shot at us." As the group argued a little, eyes went to Venom spinning his blade on a wooden box.

"Masaomi, what would you do?"

"I don't know, I never thought of a situation like that."

"Use your imagination." Venom smiled.

"Go for the yakuza, keep the Red Hounds at bay." Kida shrugged.

"That's subtle." The older teen remarked with a glance to the blonde.

"What are we going to do Venom?" The suspicious kid asked for everyone.

"Well, this isn't new. The plan to reach the goal doesn't change but I suppose we would all like to see the score evened, don't we?" Lips pulled into a sly grin as deadly as the knife. Smiles spread eagerly with nods through the big gang in the large warehouse.

"They gonna pay!" One of the members chuckled.

"Crippling assault?"A girl in the group hummed.

"Well… I was thinking of maybe more than getting even." Venom chuckled, their eyes sparkling listening patiently for him to go on. "They'll be wiped out with the rest anyway as we claim the throne and all of you will be kings and queens ruling the underground."

"Remembered forever." One of them nodded enthusiastically.

"We'll be legends and nothing will stop us, I'll make sure of it." The promise shone in the guy's eyes as he stopped his knife picking it up. "I was thinking of causing bit more than pain, after all messing with us equals death. I thought we could send them a little present, the red would go really well with their color, what do you guys think?"

"Can you imagine their faces?" A member gasped but not from the cold blooded murder proposed.

"So, who's seen a member lately? We still don't know their new base…"

"What if we infiltrated them? Use a ruse pretending to want to join to lure them out?" Masaomi carefully volunteered.

"Hm, like you did?"

Masaomi answering as yes or no would both be wrong and denial was a risky rope to balance instead opting to pose a question, "How are you going to send the 'present' without knowing their base? We would have to at least know where another member is and make sure that only they can find it, after finding a member to kill in the first place."

"You sure you never did anything like this?" Venom hummed, eyes sliding to him.

"Common sense in planning."

"It's not impossible to find members or corner them, I have to admit they make it as hard as we do but we'll simply have to be better. You know, I think it's time to prove yourself again Masaomi." Kida silently conveyed for Venom to go on as everyone excitedly watched curious to the newest member's tasks. "Mail needs a courier and I think you'll do great at it. We'll watch your back but it'll be your job to do the delivery. Oh and make clear with what gang you are, wouldn't want risk any credit given to the yakuza!" Venom winked, chuckles ringing out from the gang.

"Got it." 'Damn, I'll have to make sure they don't see my face.' Although with this ordeal coming up, Kida prepared for the case on changed plans. He could still use Green Poison against the Red Hounds minus the infiltration as he had planned to let them tear each other to the ground effectively nudging their attention on each other while removing some heat from the yakuza.

"You're with me Masaomi; we'll set something up and do some dogging from here."His eyes shifted to certain members and even though just a look sufficed, names were said for Masaomi. "… while you're out looking for one, remember to make sure to along a weapon you're best with in case a fight breaks out." They group dispersed, the five members with the task to smoke out a Red Hound heading out while Venom pulled out a laptop from his quarters at the base as Kid slowly followed by the suspicious kid becoming more relaxed but pretending to ignore him when the blonde glanced at him. Venom settled down back in the hall by a by a bunch of couches with wooden crates acting like table placing the laptop on his lap and Kida sat down next to him with the younger kid following suit next to the blonde dropping down in a bouncy manner eying the screen and glancing to Kida throwing an arm over the back lean.

"You're using the Dollars from within?" Masaomi remained calm as ever on the outside while lamenting his incredibly horrid luck. Venom could easily check his story.

"Does that worry you?" Venom chuckled.

"No" The blonde had to wonder if the leader of the gang already checked his story or not. It'd one miracle if there was a orphan in the dollars with his story unknowingly backing him up. "Isn't this risky in itself? Could get tracked."

"Really Masaomi, you're so full of surprises makes me wonder if it was really that time consuming and hard to survive as orphan." The older teen purred glancing at him before looking back on the dollars forum chatting with other voicing worries about the Red Hounds and asking if anyone has seen them around. He didn't even change much stating he was really worried since a friend got hurt and since his friend is out on a date today, he would feel better if he knew where any Red Hound members were right now. "Who are you worried would track us?"

"You already stated two enemies in front of me and the yakuza being yakuza probably have the means to." Masaomi replied watching the replies flood in.

"That is a good point, the Red Hounds have the means to do so too but neither can succeed. Everything is masked and encrypted and before they can even realize what's going on if they try, they'll get a virus to take down their entire system. Ironically it's like being poisoned.~"

"Honestly I didn't see you as a hacker type ace."

"I'm really not but I know how to protect myself, the real ace and hacker here is him." Venom nodded to the suspicious kid breaking into a sly grin locking eye with Masaomi.

"Thought I can only mouth off or what?"

"Not really, you annoyed me so I prefer not thinking about you at all."

"You're mean, you're asking for it! Anyway I can encrypt, hack, take down or boot up anything. I'm Eiichiro by the way."

"One outside Russia's Sushi but be careful, I'm certain those two have background and you know Simon tries to stop every fight. Well come with the car, don't kill yet I have something planned." Venom hung up again, motioning to a girl to come over. "Keep the conversation going and call if anything important comes up. Masaomi, Eiichiro and I are heading out." The two followed Venom to the car as one of and into the van although no one rolled up the garage door, the leader sitting next to another member being the driver, twisting around to Eiichiro and Masaomi in the back specifically focusing on the latter.

"Something on my face?"

"No, maybe I should leave you here… would've been done the first few time anyway but this came up…" With the doors still open, two members having leaned against the vehicle climbed in and Kida had a hunch on what this ramble was about, "It's nothing personal Masaomi just a precaution, don't fight. Do it." His hunch got proven right, Venom turning around with a smirk as the two other members lunged, one with a damp cloth while Eiichiro tried to hold back one of his arms as the blonde moved defensively on instinct but didn't really fight.

"Venom, why are we taking him along?" Eiichiro asked, Kida knocked out next to lying on the floor, the two members out again and the garage door opened as the driver pulled out.

"He could be the orphan he claims to be or a spy from any group including the Red Hounds. If he's a spy from the Red Hounds this puts him in a situation where he has a chance to help his own team but it'd reveal his spy status because any option here would be an obvious one."

"I get it, that's so genius! He fights a lot, how are you going to go about that? I can hack his every device."

"You'll get to but there is something about him… I can't put my finger on it, yet. As much as fighting could mean he's a spy from someone, it could be just one of his quirks but it will reveal itself. Remember what I told, everyone carries pain in a world like this. When you're not sure that you can trust them you find that pain. And tear it out, yank on it again and again making them bleed and cry. And when they can't take it anymore and cry in your arms, you know it's the truth. Everyone has a breaking point, even him."

Izaya tilted his head a little only regret moving as the painkillers started to wear off, his eyes on the screen of his laptop retrieved by Celty. The Dollars had many members although rowdy Blue Squares made some consider quitting with Red and Green untouchable by the other two. There used to be purple too but after they tried to seriously take on red they were completely destroyed with lots of members dead and the handful remaining cowering in fear just at the thought. Green also attacked another gang trying the same as did purple against them but again history repeated and green tore them apart into figuratively and literally. Blue recently started making more noise within the gangs but only picked battles they could win but didn't dare go again the Red hounds or Green Poison picking on the Dollars instead whom barely fought any fights as the disorganized agenda caused everyone to do their own thing. The informant had seen that user before that asked about red although they hardly stuck out in the pool of people. They weren't online all that much and were rather direct occasionally making small talk. The doorbell of Shinra's apartment pulled his attention away and the man smiled recognizing Mikado's voice greeting Shinra answering the door.

"Hi Mikado, what brings you here?" Shinra asked, just about to head out.

"Oh sorry, it looks like you're leaving I can come back later."

"It's alright, I'm staying here." Celty typed coming around the corner.

"Celty! Ah ok, I've actually been hoping to talk to you about Logan."

Celty froze and Shinra stopped in the door blinking as did Mikado. The dullahan internally freaked out, her finger twitching refusing to reply in any way. 'Logan!? Why!? I can't tell him anything about Logan, I promised him to keep his secrets safe! I can't betray him, his life would be hell! I have to do something, say something, get Mikado to stop asking-'

"Heeellloooo!~"

"Oh yeah, a friend of mine is also here. Is everything alright Celty?" Shinra added, Celty quickly nodding in response encouraging him to head out but the dullahan already knew as the door close that Shinra would ask later when they were alone.

"Heeellloooo!~"

Celty sighed, motioning for Mikado to follow to Izaya' temporary room where the informant smiled at them from the bed.

"Izaya?"

"Oh hello there Mikado-kun!~"

"What happened to you?"

"Work related, nothing to worry about. So, I heard by the door that you came to ask Celty about Logan?"

"Y-yeah, I know it's silly but I can't get him out of my head…"

"It's not silly, he's intriguing. It's only natural to be curious."

"I guess- thank you." Celty sat down herself having brought two swivel chairs into the room.

"Well, I just met Logan, there isn't all that much to tell." Celty carefully replied.

"How did you meet?" Mikado asked with excitement.

"On the street."

"Wow, that's interesting usually humans stay away from non-human unless they know each other in some way like we do." Izaya commented.

"Well, not right on the street. It was in Russia's Susi when Shinra and I ate there, I…" Celty hesitated on what to say, unsure of mentioning that she had stared which easily provoked to ask why. Hesitating already made their eyes sparkle in curiosity, great… "I stared and he really didn't like it so he glared at me and then we bumped into each other on the street. I stared because he was limping and he hates attention like that."

"So when you bumped into each other…"

"He apologized because he didn't mean to give such a nasty glare and I didn't mean to stare. I invited him over and at first he didn't want to come but then he came."

"Did you ever find out why he limped?" Izaya asked.

"No, I didn't ask."

"What is he like? From your perspective." Mikado inquired.

"Nice just a bit of a private person."

"He looks like he's your age Mikado.~"

Celty could strangle Izaya keeping the train going as she tried to stop it but something was off about the way he talked about Logan. Both worked in the underground and the dullahan was certain Kida very much steered to be a ghost so logically Izaya would be a threat. Did Logan beat Izaya up? Or maybe she over thought it, worried with this situation…

"I've never seen him at school though… maybe he's home schooled…" Mikado pondered and Izaya wanted to laugh but kept it in simply continuing to smile. Oh if Mikado knew… Poor Celty didn't know what to do short of throwing Mikado out and asking Kida about when doorbell rung again and all three wondered it could be. While Mikado remained seated, Celty got the door and could scream faced with none other than Shinra's father quickly waltzing in with a dramatic hello and glancing around for his son.

"Celty, where is my son?"

"He's out at work, left a few minutes ago. You're still here?"

"Of course, I'm here for at least another two weeks!" Shingen exclaimed with a pose.

"Celty, who is it?" Mikado asked for both and Shingen curiously followed the dullahan walking to Izaya and Mikado. "Oh hello, haven't we met here before?"

"Indeed! Now, there was another boy here that night wasn't there?"

"Oh, you mean Logan. We were just talking about him." If Celty had a head, she'd want to bang it against a wall by now.

"Logan… my, have I missed something or has the boy become the superstar of this household now?" Shingen chuckled. "My, what happened to you Izaya?"

"Work, you know Logan too?"

"I wouldn't say know him but met him, quite the charming fellow."

"So many met him but no one knows him… like a ghost…" Mikado quietly mumbled with an awkward chuckle.

"More people know this boy?" Shingen asked while Celty died of guilt inside and Izaya blinked innocently.

"Well, like you said more like met. Four people and my friend, Anri, also met Logan. He actually saved Anri; I didn't see that but those four. Logan pushed her out of the way of car taking the hit instead and they tried to ask him how he is doing afterwards but he ran away from them." Mikado explained.

"Well then he must be okay!" Celty quickly butted in hoping it'd shut the conversation down.

"Running around after being hit by a car? What a feat! Do you know how bad the accident was? Would your friend mind if I asked?"

"Uh, well I don't know how bad it was. I… I don't think Anri wants to talk about it but maybe the others. But I don't think Logan wants anyone to make a big deal out of it." Mikado replied, Anri's words echoing in his mind.

"From what Mikado said, Logan is a private person." Izaya carefully added.

"Hm, this Logan character sounds more and more intriguing…" Shingen pondered. Celty could scream.

"Time to wake up." Masaomi's eyes fluttered open to Venom and Eiichiro and Venom looming over him with smiles and the side door of the van door open. The blonde pushed himself up following the two out to another member outside with her arms crossed leaning against the dirty alley wall. "Second one came, we got them cornered but they don't know that we cut them off."

"Eiichiro take care of their phones, Masaomi you're with me, we will knock one out, you guys kill the other and dispose without leaving tracks." The girl nodded and th Eiichiro and Masaomi followed Venom as the girl lead them closer to their victims and a quick call set the scene into motion as they pounced. Eiichiro stayed back, one killed swiftly while the other succumbed to a punch to the face from Masaomi after putting up quite the fight. Venom called the driver coming as close as the alleyways allowed and the group threw in the unconscious victim before parting way, Eiichiro jumping in the back with Masaomi and tying up the Red Hound member after having done something with the phones. Venom's hand slid to the glove compartment silently pulling out a bottle and cloth. Kida grunted on the inside wondering how often he had to endure that before it'd stop. Their eyes met and Venom gave a smirk with a shrug, climbing out of the seat and into the back. Eiichiro watched the blonde's every movement for fight but received none, Kida simply curling his fist but not striking out as Venom shoved it in his face and his eyes closed again.

"Maybe he'll try something at the base." Eiichiro narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe."

"Hey Anri, what's on your mind?" Mika tilted her head, Seiji next to her. The girl had quite the life experience and a weird bond with her boyfriend whom currently took a call from his sister checking on him whom ran a pharmaceutical company having almost been bought out a while ago due to certain event but managed to hang in there.

"Oh, I'm sorry I zoned out again. Mika… what do you do if you can't forget someone until you've met them one more time but they don't want to be bothered by anyone?"

"Well, find a moment when they don't mind being bothered. Sometimes someone doesn't know that they want the company until they are bothered with it. Who is the lucky boy or girl?~"

"I-It's not like t-that!"

"You're blushing.~" Mika whispered, Anri glancing away with red cheeks.

"H-he just helped me and… I… want to say thank you." 'Again…' While that was part of it, she was also curious as to what the boy was. She wanted to be glad to be rid of Saika and it started to work but some moments her heart still ached and she genuinely wondered how the boy was free. Having Saika really didn't make one stick out and she had been cautious yet it had been found and ripped from her hands. She wasn't really treated any differently although those who knew about it sneered treating her slightly less worse than any other supernatural creature with the exception of Mika. Seiji didn't care and Mikado didn't know.

"Take turns beating him up? And then stuff him dead into a box?" One of the members tilted their head, the whole gang called together crowded around the tied up Red Hound lying on the concrete floor glaring at them.

"I was thinking… of a slow death…" Venom grinned, everyone staying silent for him to continue. "He should fit in the boxed really well minced into pieces."

"Did you pretend to still be asleep!?" Eiichiro snorted turning heads as he literally stay on top of the taller teen waving a cloth with prudent smell over his nose to wake him up.

"Get off."

"You-"

"Masaomi, come with me. And drag along the enemy." The blonde shoved off the younger teen easily coming to stand beside Venom and grabbing the Red Hound by the scruff. "After Masaomi has done as much as I see fit, anyone who wants to is welcome to join if the guy is still alive afterwards. Everything done?" Venom's eyes shifted to another member instead of the whole group sitting on a crate with a sinister grin.

"Drugged to last longer."

Masaomi's stomach already twisted at the thought of what was coming as he dragged the helpless guy the same side room the leader got the laptop from where Venom nodded to spread out tarp.

"Some of them aren't good with seeing much blood or what we are going to do so I don't necessarily shove it in their face. Are you squeamish with blood Masaomi?"

"Does it matter?"

"You have a point. It won't until I trust you. To drag it out as long as possible you have to start at the limbs. I have a burner here too for later. Have the first cut, Masaomi." Venom flashed a sadistic grin pressing the knife into his hand, both crouched down in front of the trembling member of the other gang with the gag removed and limbs handcuffed together. Masaomi hesitated as his mind and body screamed. It's ironic really, to do his job he hated so much but didn't know how to flee it he beat the info out of the targets if needed to but here he wanted to draw a line at mincing a guy alive. His hand wanted to drop the knife, no better fling it away or stab Venom with it instead it hovered there frozen. He wanted to tell himself he had to knowing it's a lie. Venom's eyes burnt into him and no doubt every second unmoved put Kida under the bus. With commanding tone hid unrestrained amusement and joy at the situation. "Do it."

His hand moved, eyes dead and cold as he loathed his existence with every second avoiding the terrified eyes of the victim further pinned down by Venom as he tried to struggle away in vain. For a second his mind wandered to go for the throat but Venom would already anticipate it. He made the situation trial for Masaomi to pass. If he didn't do it now, Venom and the other would just do it anyway wouldn't they? He couldn't help the guy accepting it as an excuse that would just devour his soul later. The knife slid down into the skin, tearing through it quickly but forced to slow down as Venom's hand on top of his warned him to make the other suffered before he'd make Kida himself suffer. The finger bone crunched sickeningly with the blonde restraining himself from gagging as the blood pooled out the wound mocking and laughing at him. His victim bit his lips crying, tears mixing with blood on his lips, trying to suppress a scream as the blade separated his finger from his body coldly clashing with the hot rushing blood and bits of bone pressed down as it pulled through and the finger snapped away with the last strips of skin hanging on.

"Keep going, don't stop." Venom snickered into Kida's ear watching him closely.

Inside he screamed, food he had received in the base trying to leave. His hand fought to sake as the owner tried to keep calm guiding the knife down again the next finger. Skin broken, flesh ripped, bone snapping. Again. And again. His hand shook no finger remaining, the Red Hound member screaming with every time the blade dug in with the blood pooling by his wounds and under him soaking the victim in his own blood, the blue tarp turning red. "Please…j-just kill me…"

Without warning, Venom's smile split into a grin and his hand held another knife mercilessly cutting of the guy's ear with a laugh, the scream echoing off the walls. "Keep going Masaomi, I didn't take over for you.~"

Masaomi looked away as the Red Hound member looked at him with pleading eyes, trying to kill his own bleeding emotion as the blood stained knife wandered an arm and slowly into the skin deeper with every sob and scream carving out a small flesh cube, wound pouring in with blood. Masaomi wanted to puke pushing it right back down again with the knife digging into flesh anew while Venom watched with a smile playing with the burner slowly moving it to the hands as red spread on the tarp. Kida's hand flew to his mouth at the smell, turning away glancing to Venom shooting him a smile to keep going. Sobs mixed with the strained cries, knife moving into the body enveloped in flesh and blood over and over again, Kida unable to stop his shoulders from shivering but continuing about to puke with every piece off flesh peeling off and onto the tarp. Red stained his legs, sleeves and hands sticking to him like the disgust and evil with every piece of flesh he took from the guy drowning in tears and choking screams trying to squirm resonating every time with more pain, fire burning the wounds gradually shut as limb after limb disappeared. Stomach contents spilled from the smell forced into every lung in the room, face in the pool of blood beneath the owner but his body refused to numb or pass out tampered with and enslaved. His hands shook sliding down again, eyes losing the mask starting reflect the disgust as he gagged again pushing it down barely in time with the blade anew carving away a chunk with blood splattering staining his hand.

"You can go, stay in the base. Good job, Masaomi." Kida didn't need to be told twice dropping the knife instantly and rushing out, crumbling onto his knees out of Venom's sight in the bigger are collapsing onto all fours, shaking and panting. His arm shot to his gut wailing to empty itself no matter what and the teen lunged at the bucket pushed closer to him by sneaker foot from Eiichiro. The screams weren't any quieter out here and Masaomi knew this would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"Water?" Eiichiro quietly offered, a few members disappearing towards Venom out of sight.

"Is it going to be poisoned?" Kida rasped slumped over the bucket with his stomach contents.

"No!" Eiichiro snorted, walking to a small fridge and coming back with a water bottle offering a hand in getting up. "You know, Venom won't force you to do it again since it's not your kind of thing. But don't think you have his trust yet, maybe try not barking so much. He wouldn't mind making you his dog and he likes you."

"I'm not nice and I won't slime in. Plus that's just a form of deceit and makes one less trustworthy." Masaomi grumbled taking sips of water, the reply barely audible over the screaming and crying.

"Well if you're not a traitor, it will shine through.~ Hey wanna sit down?"

"Sure." 'I'd rather get out of this hell, actually.'

The two sat down on a couch, 2 girls and a guy sitting on another couch making a wooden box with plastic lining the inside and the outside wrapped in decorative birthday present paper, the lid having a bow. Masaomi looked away, his stomach knotting knowing exactly the purpose of the box like everyone else here. 'Hey Max, Trixie, how are you holding up?'

'Good and you? It's already afternoon…'

'I'm fine, don't worry about me. There is enough food right?'

'Yeah. But we made a tiny mess, sorry.'

'It's fine, I'll bring sushi with me tonight.'

"Hey Masaomi, what's your dollar's name on the forum?" Eiichiro chirped out of the blue, laptop on his lap and in the forum. 

'Fuck!' "You can just ask about a member being fed if you're suspicious of me."

"I could." Eiichiro smirked, finger running along the keyboard. "I could also extract every single message ever sent, run it through makeshift filters and more. But I want to do something else. It doesn't matter if you got rid of your account, I'll have one in a snap so what is it Masaomi?"

"I used a fake name." 'Shit, why that little… a name, I have to get lucky.' "Hiroto. Just Hiroto." His eyes wandered to the screen where Eiichiro easily hacked into the forum without a password, bypassing every hurdle with ease setting up a new account with the name of Hiroto. _Hey everyone, I haven't asked in awhile but I'm down in the dumps and I'm starving._ Masaomi watched, every moment ready to go for his gun.

Izaya's eyes lit up in curiosity bored out of his mind and browsing the forum stopping at a post from a user going as Hiroto. What really peeked his interest was the context alluding to asking for food and sounding like it had happened before. He couldn't recall a specific time any dollars member had asked for food but even he had to admit, much happened in the group and all sorts of things too. Maybe he missed the incident? Mikado had left by now and Shingen, Celty and Shinra were in the kitchen.

"No one's responding Masaomi."

'Some is asking for food?' Mikado unintentionally tilted his head just having come home and gone on his computer on the dollars site. 'I guess I could offer help.' _No problem Hiroto, where are you?_

"Hm…" Eiichiro didn't reply right away as ore replies offered help none pointing towards surprise or really having it seen before either as Masaomi glanced at him hiding the relief inside him.

"So, what am I going to say?"

Eiichiro suddenly smirked leaning more forward and Kida narrowed his eyes. _Oh thanks for all the help but I actually just got a call and got it covered. My ex-boyfriend just found me and he's going to take care of me. Really good.~_

"You little bastard!"

Eiichiro logged out, deleting the account and sticking his tongue out at the taller boy.

"Hey, hand me that glue Eiichiro."

"That's going to be heavy to carry…" The boy remarked handing the girl the glue.

"Yeah but blondie will have to handle it if he's as strong as he fought. Don't stick out when you carry the box, kay?"

"I have a name you know."

"Whatever. Now just to glue the ribbon at the bottom…"

It felt like eternity until the screams faded and a while until Venom leaned at the doorway covered in blood motioning to carefully bring the box over long done by now. Masaomi was glad he didn't have to watch turning around as the as the box perfectly clean on the inside and tied with a green ribbon slid in the back of the car, calls exchanged on a location of Red Hounds their whereabouts having taken the entire time to find after the initial assault. His eyes glanced at his phone displaying the time soon to dip within the evening hours but adequate time remaining. That is, if he didn't run into trouble. Using tissue and water with new clothing, Venom climbed into the van, Eiichiro jumping in along with a few other members one of them being the box girl while other members dispersed to scatter on the street standing by for any trouble. "Here, hurry up." Venom smile tossing Masaomi some of his clothing he kept at the base being a set of blue pants and black hoodie with a snake motif along with a green scarf to identify as green poison. Kida nodded retreating into the same room he slept in closing the door.

'At least this scarf is really long so I can hide my face but not my eyes…' His mother always doted on the yellow amber eyes noting how striking they are. And then his hair was in danger of being shown too. He shouldn't use it…it was risky putting his identity on the line. It'd be only to give the illusion of another eye color… he'd done it before but in completely different circumstances. He didn't have a sadistic psychopath breathing down his neck and two gangs watching with one intend for the other to see him. Kida exited again, bloody clothing in his hand climbing into the van, the closed box slid in front him. Venom snatched the clothing and hopped out tossing them in his quarters in the base with a smile climbing back in. "You can get them next time." The ride passed rather silently with the only conversation just a few words exchanged between Venom and the driver with adjustments to the directions.

He knew what he did got ugly. Blood spilled. Hurt spread. But he never saw himself climbing out of a van and holding a heavy box about to drag his arms to the concrete with a literally minced guy inside and the head waiting to give someone opening the lid a heart attack. Did this job start to slip out of control? He didn't dare let the weight show in front of them walking away from the van driving off to a nearby location. Out of his sight and the lonely back alley as his only companion, his arms dropped a little and legs stumbled as he dragged himself forward. 'Fuck. Fuck Venom! Fuck this box! Fuck this job! Fuck my life!' The box almost slipped from his fingers, the handles on the side barely useful when his finger wanted to ditch. 'I bet they are laughing right now!' The scarf covered his face but his eyes and just as suspected a tad of hair stuck out from the hoodie. He was fast and strong but wrestling his uncle down was completely different from lugging around a box with a corpse. The earpiece hidden by the hood buzzed to life as Venom repeated the location mentioning he should be coming close as another member caught a glimpse on him from a roof. The blonde shortly closed his eyes letting them glow and heightening his smell out of sight for second catching what could the Red Hound nearby chiding himself for risking it instead of being patient. While it was hopeless to try if a supernatural being did escape they often ended up dashing for back alleys so some were rigged with smell traps or sound traps with certain frequencies especially good at tripping werewolves. Plus dog owners didn't complain in the back alleys as they didn't walk their companions there. Venom's voice echoed again informing him to take turn where the member should come into sight. Presumably the rooftop member, another voice piped up but giving a warning but much too late as Masaomi found himself face to face with Simon having come out of nowhere, the tall man standing beside the teen and smiling at him. Masaomi had straitened up before taking the turn shoving aside the ache in his arms as he looked at the man to appear casual.

"Ah, you sad boy eating sushi two day ago at Russia Sushi! Eat sushi again? Sushi good!"

"Yeah" 'Fuck'

 **Thank you so much for the follow and fav, made me really happy! Hope you enjoyed, see ya next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"You delivery?"

"Yeah, a present. You?"

"Sushi delivery! Back alley shorter way, save time make happy customer!"

"Cool, see you around."

"Boy."

"Yeah?" 'Just keep walking away! Hey, don't come closer!'

"Fighting no good. Fighting bad." Simon loomed over him with a smile for a moment after the words before turning around and waving with another smile wishing him a good day.

"Ok." 'What the fuck was that about!? Maybe the scarf, everyone here probably knows about color gangs. Oh well, at least he's leaving.' Masaomi continued on his way turning the corner and indeed the Red Hound came into sight already turning away to leave after finishing a phone call wearing red bandana around his head. There was no way for Kida to just set it down, turn away and be seen by the guy. The scarf hid half his face but his eyes and wisps of hair poked out under the hoodie and it wouldn't take much imagining to recognize him in another set of clothing with a hood down. Masaomi took a quiet breath, eyes taking on a glow with the foggy mist breathing out around him as a whistle slipped from his lips gaining the Red Hounds attention, the green scarf obscuring half the blonde's face. A quiver of excitement ran down his spine at the risk taken refusing to lie but kept hidden from view as the guy's eyes met with his and the 'present' sat in front of the teen's feet. His eyes narrowed as the other gang members lips pulled a little into a smirk under a frown.

The phone buzzed, no finger moved to pick it up in the dark as the lips pulled into a smirk with the low chuckle. "Knew you'd come Venom. Let the bullets fly, my friends."

Kida's eyes widened, body twisting to barely avoid the bullet grazing the clothing and a handgun slipped out of the members' pocket, trigger sending the bullet after a hightailing Masaomi. Kida rounded the corner quickly, another shot heard but no bullet felt in his flesh. "What the hell happened Venom!?"

"Dragon saw it coming; he guessed I'd take a stab at him. Run; don't bother hiding in a crowd they'll get you there too. We'll get you."

"Run where!?" Masaomi snarled as no response came, catching three Red Hounds closing in on him darting out of an alleyway. The blonde kept his face down to avoid anyone getting a glimpse at his eyes. If he had to mention the most noted trait of him from everyone he'd met in his life, it would be his amber yellow eyes. His pursuers followed out of the alley into an empty narrow street and before the blonde could dart into a travelled road, a car cut him off almost hitting the teen whipping around with his face to the ground and lips in a snarl as a gun clicked behind him from the car. The finger pulled the trigger as the boy jerked to the side, grazed again and eyes widened in surprise. Another gunshot howled up but did this time not from the car where curses rumbled as Yuki, having decorated the box, shouted from a roof.

"I got the car; beat the shit out of them!" Shouts and swears erupted from the car as Kida turned hiding his face and leapt over the pipe rushing at his gut and delivered a kick knocking the Red Hound out as their head hit the pavement. His hand closed around the pipe rolling out of the way of a shot and his arm pulled back before launching the pipe forward spinning into the shooters head. The third growled clutching a knife in their hand and Masaomi rose to his feet, lifting his head up with glowing eyes. Before a word could come out of the gasping mouth, Kida's hand held his gun and pulled the trigger, bullet embedding in the others skull. Footsteps echoed as they came close and Masaomi ducked out of a stray bullet having noticed the shot from the car out of the corner of his eyes. A cheer from the Red Hounds alerted of Yuki hit, Masaomi taking off running as the glow left zigzagging here and there through the back streets breaking into the small park slowing down a little. A good bunch mingled about but he kept Venom's word in mind heading out of the park, already noticing Red Hounds trailing him half way. Sirens started howling around them out of sight bee lining for the gunshots and most civilians sought shelter to move out the way of the violence, a few owners with their monsters out being a bit more daring but staying away from the color gang members. For the fact that a fight broke out between two gangs, people in Ikebukuro stayed rather chill from being ever so used to it although Kida wasn't anywhere close to the gunshots right now. People suddenly scattered as a van came to a screeching halt with a swing the sliding door slammed open by Eiichiro just as a Red Hound pounced rammed by the vehicle. Kida jumped in and the door slammed shut again as the driver sped off and mutters spread with the following siren. Venom's eyes narrowed glancing into the rear outside mirror recognizing the pursuer as the notoriously known traffic cop.

"Slam him at the next chance, I'll shoot him." Venom casually commanded with his hood up, gun slipping into sight.

"Don't get up Yuki, we got this. Just rest." Eiichiro stammered as Yuki grunted to get up with multiple bullet wounds and the bleeding stopped for now.

"I hate this…" Yuki groaned weakly, one hand lying over a wound. The van swerved as more sirens howled up and another motorcycle dashed out of a street joining the traffic cop hot on their heel and coming closer readying to take over.

Venom's lips pulled into a grin, eyes a sinister shine to them. "Slam the brakes and back up." The driver smiled themselves obeying quickly and the motorcycles crashed into the back loudly thrown back and wrecked from the impact, one cop dead while the other one crawled away almost hit by a motorcycle piece as the van sped away only to be intercepted a few minutes afterwards by a cop car ramming them in the side shooting out of an intersection. Yuki snarled under her breath, the van swerving as the driver quickly regained control racing forward and the cop car swung their back around coming after them. "Eiichiro, tap into their com system." As the younger boy set to work using a laptop with a smirk, Venom's fingers closed around a grenade, Kida silently watching as the older teen slipped into the back to another door on the back side. His finger slipped to the pin removing it and the leader shortly opened the door dropping the grenade which continued to roll over the pavement underneath the cop car and the gang driver pushed down harder accelerating as fast as they possible could. Gasps and screams echoed from people around huddled by the sidewalks as the grenade exploded in a second smack under the cop car tearing it to pieces along with the officers inside. Smoke billowed up from the explosion with flames and parts flying in every direction, the door quickly shut again as a piece of metal bumped against the back of the van.

"Wow, a piece of the cop car slammed into some five year-olds face!" The driver remarked, glancing into the outside mirror catching a glimpse of the poor child collapsing with their face ruined for life if they even survived.

"Sucks to be them." Venom shrugged with a smile climbing back into the passenger seat. "Everyone get back to the primary base, shake off anyone on your backs."

"Two officers down, I repeat car and officers down! Explosives, blades and guns confirmed!"

"Van in sight, I'm taking up pursuit."

"Every available unit, go after the van!"

"Damn it, we can't tell who is a gang member unless they are fighting!" A bang followed after the message while another deformed into incoherent gurgles as blood filled a mouth from being gutted. The driver chuckled while his three smiling friends with the cops slaughtered by both fleeing color gang factions.

"We have a green color gang member cornered, about to make an arrest." Kida's eyes glanced at the members not the least bit worried, their heads turning a little with knowing smiles to the conversation.

"Finally, we'll get some answers."

"Bye everyone, I had a good time." A voice unfamiliar to Kida echoed through everyone's earpiece quietly.

"You did awesome man, you won't be forgotten." The driver smiled with a sad sigh.

"Stop him, he's pulling something out!" A shot followed before the voice flared up again. "Dang it, suspect injected a substance! Suspect is in critical condition, we need an ambulance!"

"Keep them breathing, check that syringe!"

"Suicide…" Masaomi muttered under his breath, the gang remaining calm and continuing to listen.

"Suspect is dead. I repeat the suspect is dead."

"Got another cop car on our ass." The driver growled.

"Make that two." Venom added.

"Make it four!" Eiichiro shouted as two more tried to block them in the front with screeching tires and four motorcycles coming on the scene with their sirens howling. The standoff didn't last long longer than seconds as the van swerved to mow over a motorcycle and shove past the cars as smoke swallowed the whole area with citizens having fled at the sight of the van chased by authorities.

"I can't see shit!"

"The cops can't either." Eiichiro pointed out, all eyes on Venom for answers as the cops were thrown in a frenzy themselves with every officer around them telling each other of the zero invisibility.

"Dragon's move, drive!" Before Venom had even finished the sentence, the bullets echoed loudly, volley upon volley flying into the smoked area with the smoke even going over the rooftops. The radio buzzed with officer down after another and glass shattered around them, the driver speeding forward blindly while the bullets dented and bounced off the frame of the vehicle. A crunch from a downed officer crushed got drowned from the volley of bullets attacking relentlessly and one of the windows shattered as a bullet slammed into Venom's shoulder, the glass flying all over the place as everyone shielded their face. The van slammed into a snout of a cop car, barely pushing through at the angle. The smoke started to clear hardly in time allowing the driver to swerve to avoid kissing a wall with the wheels having already been on the sidewalk.

"Not a single arrest of any gang member has been made yet as the scene leaves only bodies with the vast majority being police and barely any criminals. The smoke having cleared leaves only gunned down officers and their vehicles damaged. Civilians have been wounded in the ongoing tragedy with a five year old child having just passed away during surgery, the family in unspeakable pain."

"Red and Green are seriously blowing those fights out of proportion." Kyohei growled as the van gang's eyes rested on the radio.

"And they have the police running in circles too, sometimes they can't tell what gang is involved." Saburo added.

"Izumii sounds lately like he wants to compete with those guys. On the other hand, he sometimes boasts about his hunter job sounding like he doesn't care about being the leader again at all." Walker sighed.

"Blue Squares played dirty to begin with but I think he's become even more underhanded with his tactics." Erika joined.

"Guys there is something you might have to decide soon. Listen, I never liked Izumii's leadership and I'm about to be fed up with his bullshit. I can't figure out why he took leadership position again after prison either but I'm pretty much fed up with the whole gang. If they take it too far, I'm out."

"Wherever you go, we go." Walker replied for everyone giving Kadota reassuring nods and smiles.

"So, any other gang in mind if we quit?" Erika inquired.

"I've been thinking about the Dollars lately."

"Green Poison made themselves scarce but at least three of those suckers are dead and a bunch wounded. Deaths and wounded on our side too. No one got a look except me on the guy's face that dropped off the box; he constantly kept his face down."

Fingers thumped against the rest, lips in a frown as the brown eyes stared at the fleshy chunks inside the box with the severed head placed on top staring back in horror. The last three gang members slipped in with one limping joining the large crowd around their leader and the 'present' with a personal note from Venom to Dragon.

"You'd recognize the new guy?" The brown eyes shifted to the Red Hound member.

"Oh yeah, I'll put a bullet in his skull too."

His eyes shifted back to the box again into the dead horrified eyes of the comrade before to lifting to the sea of Red Hounds with a deadly, angry smirk embodying everyone's mood. "War started early."

"Feeling better?" Shinju Kuzuhara turned to her uncle while ambulances and cop cars filled the scenes with some curious and shocked citizens while other hauled the bodies away.

"I'm fine; I just got thrown off my motorcycle unlike these guys. But I might've gotten rusty back there considering how easily they stopped me there." Kinnosuke sighed with a frown, calmly boiling on the inside. To see the gangs run rampant was more frustrating than his superiors complaining about collateral damage in a chase. He had been brought in to arrest the toughest cases but the Red Hounds and Green Poison made the entire force including him look like a joke since they changed. Even before those two were notoriously hard to even make a single arrest only adding to the vibrant underground. On breaks, it had become a common topic between the officers of the possibility of the gangs and yakuza wiping each other out besides the usual talks like the newest gadgets and techniques against monsters.

"Are things gonna change now?" Eiichiro asked turning to Venom leaning back on a couch with his shoulder bandaged and the bloody bullet on the table. A few members worked on the van, two other vehicles from different members near it.

"Change in what way?"

"Well… before the Red Hounds and we ignored each other mostly in favor of destroying the yakuza here first, we…"

"Maybe." Venom smirked. Eiichiro glanced away playing with his thumbs a little, Yuki on another couch covered in bandages with her eyes closed listening in on the conversation. Venom sighed, leaning forward a little and glanced to the younger member. "It'll be just like before. Look, the yakuza out for revenge won't make a difference. We'll just trash them both and besides, a hacker ace doesn't sit in front row in a fight."

"I know." Eiichiro, smiled, his lips pulling into a little smirk afterwards. "But you know sometimes just hacking gets boring. It's too easy."

"I doubt that Dragon would go for a full three way right now, we'll both just be crushing the yakuza even faster. We'll probably have a couple more brawls thrown in here and there."

"Hey Venom, it's getting late so I'm leaving."

"Not so fast Masaomi."

"Come on, again?"

"As long as I want it to, newbie." Venom chuckled, familiar cloth being readied and the smell lingering as the bottle opened. "You can choose another way though if you want."

"How generous, I'll take the cloth." Kida replied, not wanting to get stabbed with a needle or whacked over the head fighting to not punch the approaching members in the face.

"I'll drop you off, any special wishes?" An adult member asked tossing their keys into the air and catching them.

Mikado sighed, cheek falling into the palm of his hand hearing his parents in another room discuss the idea of moving out of Ikebukuro. He couldn't blame them wanting to keep each other and their boy safe as the danger and violence escalated but he was deadly in love with the dangerous surrounding excitement. They'd probably send him if he decided to stay so unlike other he didn't have to worry about anything financially with supporting parents and they'd, even though not liking it, respect his decision. His whole life he wanted excitement, to see new things, go through new experiences and Ikebukuro beckoned like a roller coaster with a rumor of accidents. His heart fluttered at the idea of rallying the Dollars to help put the unfolding chaos to rest but the teen knew that getting involved was dangerous game, so dangerous that even he shivered here and there.

 **-Taro Tanaka logged on-**

 **Setton: Oh hey there Taro, I was just about to go since no one was on. How are you today?**

 **Taro Tanaka: I'm okay.** His fingers paused for a moment before continuing. **Sadly for quite a few people today that isn't the case. How are you doing?**

 **Setton: I'm fine**

 **-Kanra logged on-**

 **Kanra: Hellooooo!~ Sorry for my prolonged absence!**

 **Taro Tanaka: It's been barely more than a day…**

 **Kanra: So, I guess all of you heard about today hm? It's been wild, even grenades went off!**

 **Setton: Yeah I did. It's horrible, it even killed a child this time:(**

 **Taro Tanaka: Me too. Lots of police officer got wounded and killed too.**

 **Kanra: At this rate I wonder if they will bring the military in… Have you heard anything about Bakyura? Omg what if he was involved!?**

 **Setton: Why would he/she be involved?**

 **Kanra: Setton, it's like already canon that Bakyura is a he. What if… he got hurt? Or died and no one noticed!?**

 **Taro Tanaka: I haven't heard anything about him.**

 **-Bakyura logged on-**

 **Bakyura: I'm not dead.**

 **Kanra: Yay he lives!~v~**

 **Setton: How has your day been?** 'Hey, were you really involved? Um, I just realized phones can be…'

'Relax Celty, I got safeguards.' **Bakyura: Nothing exciting but the news are depressing.**

Masaomi's thoughts and fingers hesitated to answer honestly, Trixie and Max tilting their heads to him snuggled against him on the bed with the apartment already prepared for the shift about to come. The teen had them filled in after coming rather late having legged it and thrown himself on the bed with a groan. 'Yeah, keep it to yourself.' His teeth moved to his lips as he heard himself sounding harsh out of habit even though he trusted his gut that Celty wouldn't rat him out to anyone.

 **Kanra: Really? Come on, there has to be something!~**

 **Setton: You know Kanra, you ask him a lot.**

 **Kanra: I can't help it, I'm curious!~ Wait, you never answered if you got hurt!**

 **Bakyura: I'm not hurt either.**

 **Kanra: So, anyone know juicy details?~**

 **Setton: Kanra, people got hurt and killed!**

 **Kanra: Oh come on, Setton! Taro back me up here, it's normal to be curious anyway isn't it?**

 **Taro Tanaka: Well yeah, it's just… I think what Setton is getting at is you sound so cheerful…**

 **Kanra: I'm limited to a keyboard here, I could be crying about that poor little girl right now;_;**

 **-Bakyura logged off-**

 **Kanra: Aw so rude! He barely ever says goodbye you know, just logs off like that!-_-**

 **Taro Tanaka: Maybe he had to hurry for something. Are you still disappointed about not having seen him?**

 **Kanra: It's really not fair, I practically came up with half the plan!~ By the way, you totally missed out Setton.**

 **Setton: I'm certain, I didn't and you're being overdramatic. (Private chat) Hey this might sound weird but Taro, you met Bakyura in the park right?**

 **Taro Tanaka: (Private chat) Yes I did, are you Celty?**

 **Setton: (Private chat) Yep. I had a hunch on who you are for a long time Mikado but you know I have to be careful. We've been friends for a while now and never talked this way here, crazy huh?**

 **Taro Tanaka: (Private chat) Yeah, I had my suspicions too but now that's out of the way. I think Kanra is getting lonely in the chat…**

 **Kanra: Hellloooo! I'm being left out;_;**

 **Taro Tanaka: How was your day Kanra?**

 **Kanra: Ah a little boring, I haven't done much today. I was hoping you guys would have something exciting to tell.~**

 **Setton: sorry not much to tell here. Anyway, I'm going to go now. Good night!**

 **Kanra: bye!**

 **Taro Tanaka: Good night.**

 **-Setton logged off-**

 **Taro Tanaka: Well, I have to get up early tomorrow. Bye Kanra!**

 **Kanra: Bye!**

 **-Taro Tanaka logged off-**

 **Kanra: And I'm by myself yet again…**

 **-Bakyura logged on-**

 **Kanra: Back again so soon? Did you just wait for them to leave?~**

 **Bakyura: Enjoying soup days?**

 **Kanra: I don't have an option after your visit but I manage. Aside with the banter, we both know you came back for a reason not to know about my well- being or to mock me with soup days. So, how is the job going?**

 **Bakyura: Actually, I did come back to rub it in. Fine, stay out of it.**

 **Kanra: And here I thought you are a minimalist in talking. Didn't think you had such a side to you, that's just too cute. Well, anytime you could use information you know what to do.**

 **Bakyura: Watch your tongue. I work alone.**

 **Bakyura: Burn on the soup.**

 **-Bakyura logged off-**

 **-Kanra logged off-**

He couldn't help but smile anyway even though he knew very well not to cross the teen which his wounded body reminded him again and again. Or at least, as Izaya liked to think, be _very_ cautious about it. For starters though, he had to heal and survive the soup diet. The man played with his life by nearing Kida and the young boy knew exactly how to play his cards in his field. The man had to wonder if he could even decipher him, find anything as a start to build on; find any emotion, word or movement he could be sure wasn't feigned…

"I know it's late, I'm sorry… I had to come see you…"

Izaya's head turned to the girl poking her head in, a sleepy Shinra walking away watching a movie with Celty they just started before heading off to bed.

"It's alright, come sit." The girl with dyed brown hair, skirt, cardigan, fair skin, and grey eyes nodded with a soft smile sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Who did this to you?" Her eyes almost shed tears at the beaten state Izaya was currently in.

"Now, now, no tears. I'm okay. I have no broken bones; I'll be back up on my feet in no time. Someone from work, don't worry about it. How was your day?"

"Alright but the gangs clashed. From what I heard green and red but I didn't see anything directly."

"Saki, I need to ask something of you which will be very dangerous. Our connection must stay secret until I decide otherwise."

"Anything for you."

Kei's eyes shifted back to the gear and door lying on the bed and back to Kaito asleep in another bed. Their day had gone over okay with them mostly hiding out and after a few tries he couldn't bring himself to ditch his only friend. In a tragic way, the bustle of Ikebukuro did help cover them as the incident had been immediately connected to gang/yakuza conflicts and with this much flare in the city it glossed over Kei's bounty pretty well although it was noted in the news that such an extreme public display wasn't even common day practice in Ikebukuro. They didn't plan to stay anyway moving to a village however Ikebukuro in just over a day proved to have alluring aspect. Lying in the dark, his thoughts didn't release him as they reeled back again to the strange short feeling he had as the blonde guy had passed their door when they arrived. What was that? Did he feel that too? His eyes shifted again but this time to the wall as he thought he could hear the tiniest, faintest whine like whisper in the night unsure if it was just his imagination.

To the keen eye having spent years in Ikebukuro, the faint lingering uneasiness from yesterday trailed through the city like a hiding shadow. In another day or two, it'd vanish until the next thing happened with few remaining on edge. Anri smiled at Mikado a she joined him walking to school both a little silent before bringing up yesterday at the same time only to fall silent again.

"You'd think people would be running as far away as possible after yesterday, huh?" Anri quietly started.

"Yeah but they stay anyway." Mikado replied glancing around mostly at the many monster related things as Ikebukuro besides shops spanned a wide array of venues being entertainment as foregrounds. Even though smoke had filled yesterday's sky, the sun bathed the city in warmth today with many owners out with their monsters shackled in captivity. In school there was a whole subject on it, Mikado only able to imagine what it was like when monsters beat humans roaming free not the other way around. "Um… I… please don't… I heard in school the other day… but maybe-"

"It's true." Anri stopped, eyes glued to the pavement.

"Is that… why you have been sad lately? I-I noticed you spacing out more than usual…"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize!" Mikado blushed as Anri turned to him, quickly glancing and lowering his voice again. "Um, I mean you have nothing to apologize for…"

"But I'm-"

"No, you're my friend. I'm glad the sword is separate so you didn't… so… I didn't lose you."

"I-I'm glad too… I'll try to smile more."

"I-I will help you."

Anri turned forward again, her voice almost a whisper next as they continued forward. "Thank you. For staying my friend. But be careful, your kindness… please don't get hurt."

"I'll be careful."

His hand extended to hers while he asked himself why he did it again while the girl looked up with teary, weary eyes filled with gratitude as her shaking fingers reached out for the offered help.

Look away, he told himself again.

The fist struck out again. The girl too weak to fight back even though she was stronger than the cruel owner.

He almost turned away. Her whimper swayed him. The tiniest moment of eyes meeting, pleading for help. Anger, frustration, leaking; overtaking the fear of losing his own hide. His legs moved swiftly, fist balling in the pockets before striking out. Precisely. Too fast for the target to turn around in time and see.

He'd done it again. And he couldn't go back after his hand closed around hers, shaky, tired body falling against him catching her in the alleyway.

"T-thank you."

"Don't mention it, let's get out of here. Take the jacket, hide your face as much as you can and keep your head down. If anybody asks, gang members jumped you." Kida pass her his black leather jacket, revealing more of the dark red shirt underneath slightly passing over the black pants adorned by a silver chain. Kida walked as fast as the girl could keep up, their hands linked together as she huddled close to him and Masaomi focused on taking the fastest and most out of sight route back to the temporary apartment while adjusting his plan for the day. Glances shifted toward them again and again although one particular one stuck longer than the others and a large figure in their path smiling down caused them to stop. Masaomi's eyes met with none other than Simon out on a quick delivery before going back to the nearby restaurant. The girl kept her head down carefully glancing to Shizuo staring at them from across the street while Tom talked to someone.

"We meet again! Sushi good yesterday?"

"Yeah" Masaomi didn't give Simon another chance to continue the conversation, going around him as the man turned to their backs, eyes having spotted the girl's blemished legs showing from under the skirt.

"Boy. Fighting no good."

"Yeah, you told me already." A slight growl accompanied the reply as the two kept walking without another word.

"Hey Celty, what was yesterday about?" Shinra quietly asked, his father in the shower and Izaya asleep while the duo made breakfast in the kitchen. "Is Logan upsetting you?"

"No, he's not. But your father is, as usual."

Shinra chuckled at her reply taking out some glasses and setting them on the table before glancing back to Celty busy at the counter, the PDA slipped back in her sleeve. "Celty… if he is… you can tell me, you know that right?"

Celty paused her task, turning around as with her PDA out again. "I know but he's not."

"What a wonderful morning!" Shingen exclaimed appearing before them clad in only a towel causing Celty to jump and furiously type for him to get dressed like a normal person before taking up a wooden spoon menacingly.

"Shinra, restrain your violent pet and help you father! Bad monster! Ow!" Shinra simply smiled as Shingen was chased back calling that he only wanted to ask for shampoo as it was empty and he had had already started without knowing. The man did receive a bottle however Celty, instead of handing it over nicely, threw it into the bathroom after the man instead. The dullahan returned glancing to Izaya not having even twitched from the short but loud commotion.

"He just wouldn't like all the attention he's receiving being in the underground and I'm trying to help."

Their conversation got interrupted by the doorbell, Shinra answering it and coming back with Shiki in tow with four bodyguards. "What brings you here?"

"My apologies, I seem to be interrupting here."

"No, it's fine. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No thank you, I won't stay for long. Just wanted to stop by since I was passing by here anyway and say hello. Is Izaya awake?"

"Not right now, I'll wake him." Shiki followed Shinra while the bodyguards stayed back. "Hey Izaya, wake up."

Izaya blinked, rubbing his eyes a little which met Shinra pulling his hand back and leaving to give Shiki and Izaya privacy. "You've looked better."

"Could be worse, Shinra was amazed that no bones are broken. I'm afraid I can't offer anything on the Red Hounds or Green Poison."

"Kida shows no interest in information?"

"None, he might as well be personification of isolation."

"You really don't know who jumped you?"

"Afraid so but maybe I'll remember something. I'm curious; does he let any of you know what's going on?"

"Not really, he ignored Akabayashi and Aozaki inquiry about yesterday when they tried to get into touch with him and since this morning. He only answered to me once, kept it short and said not to bother him again saying he'll find us later."

"So, what's your name?" Ruri slowly lifted her head having shyly sat down on the edge of the bed with Trixie and Max eying her curiously while Kida flopped on his back beside her with one hand over his eyes and forehead.

"Oh, you really…"

"You have to lay low, might as well know your name."

"Ruri… Ruri Hijibre. W-What is yours?"

"Masaomi."

"Um… thank you again… for saving me… but what are you going to do? I'll be searched for and if they find you with me…"

"I'll figure something out, don't worry. I'll get more food and I'll get you some clothing. What are you?"

"Damphyr. For a while I managed to blend in, I made myself a life but I fell and everyone knows once you fall it's over." Her small smile that had come dropped again towards the end.

"That makes you one lucky snowflake, huh?"

Ruri blinked at the boy, tilting her head a little as the teen continued propping himself up a little on his elbows.

"You get another chance, it's better than nothing. Guess being just a quarter vampire will come in handy."

"Yeah" Ruri smiled again, the blemishes healing over her body. "How did you manage to stay free for so long? You feel… very powerful." Masaomi tilted his head away a little without an answer. "I understand."

"I hate my life."

"Eh?"

"I hate my life. That's how I'm still free. I don't allow myself to have friends. I don't ever stay anywhere and I do things. I'm a killer for hire."

"It might sound cruel but if it could give me the freedom I want I'd do it."

"Hey I got a couple of things to do, stay here. There's food around here, Max and Trixie can help you. Just ask the cat and dog and they will show you."

"You have cute pets there."

"They're not… I'm going to put my number in the phone, if you need anything give me a call or text but don't say anything. Send a random word or hang up after saying hi."

"How-"

"You know what telepathy is?"

"Yeah"

"I can do it, I just need to know when you want to talk. Just think of whatever you want to say, I'll hear you. That's how we're going to talk. I'm busy with a job right now so  
I have to expect that they'll try to listen in on me. If anyone except me comes in, hide and call for me immediately. No one should be coming though. Here you go."

Ruri took the phone and Masaomi got up, tossing her pants and shirt out of drawer.

"Should fit, I'll buy clothes for you. Hey, is there anything you can't eat?"

"No, whatever you get will be fine. Thank you."

"Don't mention it. See you later." The teen left, closing the door behind him with backpack slung over his shoulder.

"We're back, I got us take-out." Chikage pushed open the door receiving no answers only for his smile to drop at a familiar sight. It was amazing how much of an impact a kid having been with them could have less than a year even though plenty of secrets were kept. Especially profound and deep was the impact of said kid leaving on Non, one of Chikage's girlfriends. None of them had guessed they'd ever care so much nor that he'd be like family and none of the young back then 18 and older girls thought they could feel like a mother towards a twelve year old stray child and miss him so badly. So badly that Non sobbed again holding the picture of them with Kida throwing his arms up in the air with a big happy smile, quietly with the others around her while Sienna had been out with Chikage. The man himself never imagined to grow protective of the boy, let alone care about him ever in a big brother or fatherly fashion but he wouldn't spare Kida from the ass kicking he vowed to gave for making the girls cry. Chikage and Sienna joined the girls on the couch, Non cuddling her face against her boyfriend, the food silently sat on the table while Rocchi stared ahead solemnly lost in his own thought. Especially the very thought that kept coming back again and again, the underground legend. No one ever found Kida, Kida only showed themselves to chosen ones. The idea to try was like chasing a ghost.

 _His eyes gazed out to the sun just over the horizon bathing it in a warm orange glow, crudely strung together fur over the skin. "We're going for a hunt, sweetie. Do you want to come along?"_

" _Of course he does, he needs to learn to feed himself."_

" _Yeah, I'll come. Besides, I need to prove to this old fart that I'm absolutely badass." The boy smirked at the black large wolf._

" _You'll take that back!"_

" _Bite me."_

" _Not now you two, the pack is waiting." Azury smiled, the trio heading to the rest of the pack before the small group headed off tracking down a herd of Sika deer. With a deer picked, the pack slowly closed in._

 **Hello, sorry for the long wait. I usually try to upload at least a chapter a month as I know from experience how waiting sucks when you did find something you like. It's been a little busy lately and in between I was emotionally up and down losing pets and my uncle and dad in accidents. Anyway, thanks for favs, follows and the review I'm glad to know people are enjoying the story:). See ya next chapter!**


End file.
